Outsiders Oneshot Collections
by The Night Ninja
Summary: My New one-shot series. Ships are allowed but no incest or OC shipping and Definitely no Cherry Valance unless she's an antagonist, Requests accepted Via reviews or PMs, No OCs allowed and no Gender bent stories. I own nothing in this series!
1. Through Their Eyes

**Hello people, this is my latest and possibly greatest one shot series ever. i have taken the liberty of giving a name to Mrs. Curtis in this, anyone who has been on the internet knows about superman and the name Martha, since Darry's nickname is superman I found it only fitting. This oneshot is about the Curtis parents watching over their children through the events of the book. Don't flame me for making dally a softy when he see his mom again. the book only mentions his dad and i don't think he was a good father anyway but because of this I had the feeling that Dally lost his mother when he was really young, because come on ten years old and getting arrested? Clearly his mother wasn't around. This oneshot also highlights what i think Johnny's reaction would have been to Dally's little stunt in the park.**

 **Do I look like I own the Outsiders?**

A white granite fountain shimmered in the soft sunlit field of the afterlife, Tiger lilies, forget me nots, and roses of every color filled The grassy expanse. The water glistened like diamonds, but that's not what was special about this fountain for one couple. The fact that it had only just appeared in their normal date spot added a sense of urgency to their reason for gazing into the crystalline waters. Martha Curtis watched as her youngest son walked out of the movie house, he husband saw the red mustang following their little boy.

"Darrel, they're gonna attack him!" exclaimed Martha

"I know, but we can't do anything, his brothers and friends can though" said Darrel Sr. Martha pursed her lips as they watched their son get jumped and then get yelled at by Darry

"I wish we could talk to him about him yelling at Pony so much, it's hurting Soda and Pony" sighed Darrel Sr.

"We need to watch how this plays out, there's a reason we're watching this through a fountain" said Martha, she was familiar with her eldest son's stubbornness and temper. They watched the conversation between Sodapop and Pony. Martha felt her eyes start to water hearing that Pony thought his oldest brother hate him.

"Oh Pony, he doesn't hate you" whispered Martha reaching into the water as if it would allow her to touch her son. The water rippled and it was the next night. They watched in amusement as the fiery redheaded girl dispelled Dallas Winston's attempts to pick her up. Martha watched the encounter between her three sons at two in the morning. Darrel looked angry, he thought Darry knew how to control his temper better, hitting his little brother? Darrel was shocked, no one in the family ever hit another, Martha looked ready to cry. As they watched the socs jump Pony and Johnny, Darrel had to keep Martha from going into mother bear mode hen that Bob kid arrived, she was mad that this guy tried to drown her baby boy.

"Look lady why are you so angry at me?" asked Bob, kind of freaked out

"You tried to drown my little boy" she shouted, Bob paled, oh crap this was Ponyboy's mother.

"Martha, we need to keep watching the boys" said Darrel gently

"I'll deal with you later" hissed Martha to Bob who gulped and backed away from the angry mother. As Darrel Sr. and Martha watched the boy's interaction with Dally, Martha couldn't help but smile, she always could see the softer side of Dally, the side that only a mother could see, his helpful compassionate side. They watched Johnny and Pony grow closer in their friendship over four days in the abandon church. They watched as their son ran into the blaze to rescue the trapped children, Johnny hot on his heels, they watched Dallas rush into the burning church to save a trapped Johnny. They watched as their children were reunited, it was a heartwarming yet sad moment that reminded the Curtis parents how much their children missed them. Martha nearly smacked her husband during their watching of the rumble

"Common Darry! Get 'im, kick his head in!" shouted Darrel Sr. as if he were watching a football game

"Darrel! Stop condoning this" exclaimed Martha. About ten minutes later Johnny appeared beside them. Martha immediately drew the frightened young greaser into a hug.

"Mrs. Curtis? Where am I?" asked Johnny

"Your in the afterlife Johnny, don't worry, we'll take care of you sweetheart" said Martha. Johnny smiled, the Curtiss were the closest thing he had to loving parents. About half hour of watching the fountain later, and multiple annoyed groans from Johnny, Dally arrived

"You're an idiot Dal, a big fat idiot. What the heck is wrong with you, you know the gang needs you, why the hell would you go pull a damn stunt like that!" exclaimed Johnny

"Because I couldn't live without you Johnny! Dammit you're the only person I've ever really cared about, and you just go ahead and die right in front of me!" exclaimed Dally, tears springing to his eyes. Johnny walked over and hugged Dally. Dal was shocked, Johnny was never that brave, but he returned the hug because it was Johnny, if was anyone other than Johnny or probably Ponyboy or Pony's mother he would have shoved them away. As Pony read Johnny's letter Dally looked at Johnny

"Well now I feel like a jerk" said Dally

"One day you'll see a sunset Dal, one day I'll drag you somewhere and make you watch it" smirked Johnny. Dally ruffled the kid's hair. Suddenly another figure approached, a figure Dally hadn't seen since he was five, his own mother.

"Mom?" asked Dally tentatively, not really sure if it was her.

"Hello my little lone star" smiled Jennifer Winston. Dally ran over and hugged his mother

"I haven't seen you since I was little, I've missed you" sobbed Dally. His mother had died in a gang attack when his was five, his drunk of a father had raised him till he was ten and left when he got arrested. Martha Curtis smiled, a mother's love could soften even the hardest of hearts and even as she watched her own child start his english paper, she knew that even though it was impossible for a child to forget their parents, a good parent's love would stick with them, even when those parents were watching them from afar.


	2. I'll Protect you now

**hello everyone, so I got a request for a sad two-bit/ pony story by Tyrannosaurus Ross and am here to deliver, because it is late and I wrote the last half on my phone and am posting on my tablet this one shot will get a second part of you wish for it.**

Two-Bit couldn't remember the last time he laughed out of genuine happiness. He laughed now only because he had to keep up the spirits of the gang. Ever since they lost Johnny and Dally the gang, and Two-Bit hadn't been the same. Darry worked twice as hard as before, which was saying something, Sodapop was much more realistic than he was before and now took Darry's side on a lot of things, Steve blamed Ponyboy for pretty much everything, and Ponyboy? Well Ponyboy had become even quieter than Johnny had ever been, he stopped talking back to Darry when Darry yelled, something about trying to keep a promise to Soda, his grades went back up so Darry would maybe yell less, but that didn't really work, and he barely left his room. Pony had moved out of Sodapop's room due to the fact that he felt bad about keeping his brothers awake with his nightmares and did his best to either keep from screaming or calming down himself. Two-Bit was upset that the gang was no longer as tight as it once was. He had stopped going over the Curtis's because hearing Darry constantly yell at pony for what seemed like no good reason, and seeing the defected look on Pony's face. The memory of the last time he was over there made him angry. Pony had been getting yelled at for a dirty glass in the sink that he didn't wash because it was his turn to do dishes, Steve had been the one to put it in the sink right after Pony finished washing, of course Soda wasn't home yet. Pony had just stood there and nodded with a sad expression on his face. Two-Bit thought things would've gotten better in the Curtis house after the whole Windrixville thing, but they had gotten much worse. Steve had just stood there and smirked as Pony got chewed out by Darry, and Two-Bit didn't say anything because rule number one of angry Darry, don't butt in. Two-Bit didn't know why but seeing Pony upset like that hurt even more than losing Johnny and Dally. Two-Bit looked at the beer in his hand, his sister was staying the night at her friend's house so Two-Bit was completely alone. He threw the beer against the wall where it shattered and spilled the remaining half of its contents. Not even getting drunk could fill the damn empty loneliness encroaching in on his heart. He didn't want to feel like this, he didn't want Ponyboy to be upset all the time, Ponyboy should always be happy in Two-Bit's opinion. The poor kid had stopped watching the sunset, probably because it reminded him of Johnny, and something johnny wanted him to do that would now be impossible. Two-Bit wanted to cry, he wanted to release his emotions, yet he never felt safe enough,comfortable enough, or could even remember how. He was suddenly distracted from his thought process by a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a distraught Ponyboy.

"Steve kicked me out of the house, he said Darry and Soda wouldn't care, he's drunk, but I didn't want to take the chance of what he said being true so i came here, I-I didn't know where else to go Two-Bit" said Pony, he sounded scared. Steve kicked Pony out of his own house? Two-Bit would be having a chat with both Steve and Sodapop once Pony calmed down. Two-Bit did the only thing he could think of to calm the poor boy down, something that Pony probably hadn't been given since Johnny died, a hug. Two-Bit felt a wetness on his shoulder and realized that Ponyboy was crying, oh he was definitely going to have words with Steve, Soda, and Darry. He led Pony over to the couch. Eventually Pony stopped crying but the silence that followed told Two-Bit that the 14 year old was asleep. There was something comforting about holding Pony in his arms, it made him feel needed, made him feel...happy? He remembered Sodapop describing what love felt like, the difference between brotherly love and the type he had once held for Sandy, that warm fuzzy feeling that being around the person gave you,that feeling of completion you felt just from knowing they need you, the sense of peace you felt whenever it was just the two of you alone. Soda had described it as all of these things and more. So why was Two-Bit feeling these things now, holding a sleeping Ponyboy? Realization flashed through Two-Bit like a bolt of lightning, either he was drunk and insane, or in love with Ponyboy. He had only had half a beer and considering his high alcohol tolerance he couldn't be drunk, crazy maybe for he was in love with the fourteen year old boy in his arms. He didn't know if Ponyboy felt the same, hell he didn't even know if Ponyboy swung that way, but looking down at Pony he realized he needed to give it a shot, heck probably knowing that at least someone cared about him would help Pony. That's all Two-Bit wanted, to help the poor young boy who had lost so much in the span of a year. After a couple hours Pony woke up.

"Pony?" asked Two-Bit, here went nothing.

"Yeah Two-Bit?" asked Pony

"Listen, I know this might sound weird, and trust me, you don't have to feel the same way, but I think I'm in love with you" said Two-Bit. Pony stared at him for a minute pondering what this could mean, the gang had pretty much already fallen apart, so there was no risk in it tearing them apart. Pony needed to feel loved by someone, his brother were doing a reeeeaaaaal fine job of THAT, the only thing he saw that could be a problem were society's views on relationships like this, but society already saw greasers as outcasts anways. Pony smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever and snuggled deeper into Two-Bit's embrace.

"can we take it slow for now? I don't want Darry to be angrier than he usually is and me dating anyone will definitely do that, we need this to be a secret because I don't know what I'd do if they banned me from seeing you" said Pony

"Baby we can go as slow as you want, long term relationships are new for me too, I'm going to be talking to Darry and Soda, first about this whole Steve situation, then about Darry always being on your case, and finally how Soda keeps ignoring you. Because seeing you upset hurts me as much as it hurts you, we'll get through this together, and should they try to separate us, we'll run away, we should also wait until you're 18 before going all the way, that way Darry can't legally do anything about it" said Two-Bit gently kissing Pony's forehead. Pony went back to sleep, snuggled against Two-Bit who would call the Curtis's later to tell them pony was staying the night here. Thank God it was Friday night and pony didn't have homework.


	3. His happieness is my priority

**This is a Dally/ Ponyboy angst oneshot for Guest, with some fluff thrown in towards the end, AU where Dally doesn't get shot.**

Johnny had just died and Dally was about to snap, he couldn't lose Johnny, he couldn't lose the only person he cared about. However as Dally ran out of the hospital a shadowy figure grabbed his arm. The figure came into focus and stared directly at Dally

"You better not do what I think you're going to do, Pony needs you, go back to the curtis house NOW Dallas" said Johnny

"Johnny?" asked Dally, trying to keep his voice from cracking

"Yeah, look Dally I know you're upset, and since i have to head to the afterlife in a few minutes I just want to say this, I know you cared about me, and only me, but now you have the chance to be there for someone else who needs you even more Dally, you are the only person who will understand in full how Pony is feeling, you need to be there for him before he loses all hope, I wrote him a letter but he probably won't read until later, spend time with him, Pony and i are more alike than you think, if you cared about me, then please try and care about him, please Dally" pleaded Johnny. Dally sobered and sighed

"Alright, only for you Johnny" said Dally, before he pulled the boy into a hug.

'I'm going to miss you" said Johnny

"Me too little buddy, me too" said Dally tears starting to roll down his face. When Pony came out Dally got the boy into the car, even Dally could tell that Pony wasn't looking to good, he had to get the kid home right minute he got Ponyboy home he sat on the couch, he had never had to process this many emotions all at once before.

"Dal? Do you want anything to drink?" asked Darry softly. Dally shook his head, his head was in his hands as he tried to control his breathing to keep from sobbing.

"Dally are you ok?" asked Two-Bit

"I-I don't know" whispered Dally. Suddenly Sodapop came out of pony's room looking worried

"Darry, Pony's running a really high fever and the gash on the back of his head looks really bad, he also keeps asking for Dally" said Soda, Dally's head shot up,Pony needed him, johnny was right. Dally ran into Pony's room, he was not going to lose someone else, he couldn't bare it. He took hold of Pony's hand

"D-Dally?" asked Pony

"I'm here kiddo" said Dally

"We need to get him to the hospital" said Soda

"We will in the morning, he seems comfortable" said Darry

"Could I stay with him tonight? I-I've already lost Johnny, I just want to be here in case something happens, because I don't think I could handle losing Pony as well" said Dally. The gang had never heard so much emotion in Dally's voice, never seen him so worried. For once the rest of the gang saw the humanity in Dally, the humanity that Johnny could always see. Darry nodded, somehow for once he was able to trust Dally completely. Darry and the others went into the living room, trying to wrap their heads around Dally's sudden display of emotion. Pony had stopped whimpering the minute Dallas put his arms around the boy causing the older greaser to smile. He saw the book on Pony's bedside table and thought that maybe if he read to Pony it would help the kid. He opened up Gone With The Wind but his attention was immediately drawn to a yellow piece of paper tucked into the back of the book. Instantly he knew this was the note Johnny had left Ponyboy. He read through the letter and felt his heart constrict, Johnny felt there was still good in the world even after everything the world had taken from him, Dally would watch the sunset at some point, maybe once Pony was better. Dally looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, his mind suddenly drifted to how happy Soda had once been when Sandy was faithful to him and all the happy moments he had had when Sylvia wasn't being a two timing slut. Pony had never experienced that kind of happiness with anyone maybe if Dally could give him that kind of happiness they could both see what Johnny meant by there still being good in the world. Dally never cared about what people thought of him and anyone who hurt Pony would face Dally's wrath.

"Hey Darry, can i ask you something real quick?" called Dally, true he didn't care if people knew he was gay but he didn't want his head smashed in if he tried to date Superman's little brother without permission either.

"Is something wrong Dal?" asked Darry concerned

"No, I just need to ask your permission on something before i go through with it" said Dally, Darry frowned, since when did Dallas winston ask for permission on anything he did?

"What is it?" said Darry

"Look, we both know Pony is never going to have the courage to ask anyone out on a date, and after tonight, well that kind of thing will only get harder, but I know that having a partner can make a person happy even at their lowest point, and I don't want Pony to date someone who would hurt him in the end, all i want if for Pony to be happy, I guess what I'm trying to ask is your permission for me to date Ponyboy, if he will have me, I just don't want him to be hurt by anyone, i want him to be happy the rest of his life after ever damn thing this world has thrown at him" asked Dally. Darry was taken aback, who the hell was this and what had he done with Dallas Winston? But considering everything Dally had said he realized that he wanted the same thing, Pony to be happy and go through life without the heartbreak that had plagued Sodapop after Sandy left. And the fact that Dally was asking permission first spoke volumes about how he thought that this was the best for Pony and wouldn't dare hurt the kid.

"I guess I'll allow it but I have a couple conditions you need to abide by" said Darry

"Anything Dare, I just want Pony to be happy for once" said Dally seriously

"Ok first, it is up to him on whether he wants to go through with this, second, no more breaking the law Dal, the state is already riding my ass and I can't have my brother dating a hoodlum so you need to drop the crime and your police record, third, I don't want you two going all the way until he's 18 and ready for that, take things as slow as he wants, fourth, If I EVER find out that you hurt him in any way, I will find you and I will KILL you" said Darry seriously

"Alright, but old habits die hard and i might need some time before i can completely change my ways Dar" said Dally

"As long as you try, I don't care about small misdemeanors but you need to lose that heater and quit looking for trouble" said Darry, he knew he was asking a lot of Dally but the hood had brought this on himself. Pony woke up in the middle of this and was at least lucid enough to understand what was going on.

"Dally? You really like me like that?" he asked, his voice quiet

"I do kiddo, it took some time for me to realize, and a whole lot a stuff to hit the fan but i figured it out, but it is entirely up to you" said Dally smiling, his mask of indifference had fallen away revealing a kind hearted 17 year old who only wanted the best for the boy in his arms. Pony smiled softly and snuggled closer to Dally.

"I'll take that as a yes" smiled Darry. Dally smiled, even through tonight's roller coaster of emotions he still had Ponyboy and he would protect his new boyfriend with his last breath.

 **Reviews and Requests are welcome just abide by the rules. Next One shot will be Pony/Johnny and after that will be a chapter 2 part two**


	4. Two Greasers and the Road Ahead of Them

**So this is a Pony/ Johnny AU that was meant to be a lot shorter but hey, too much inspiration is better than none at all. In this story Pony and Johnny become a couple their thrid night in the church and they never go home, they leave and travel wherever the wind might take them, if you want a part two to this where they do go home let me know in the reviews. I don't own The Outsiders or Lord of The Rings**

It was the third night in the church and the very thing about it just being the two of them here that scared Johnny the most, happened. Ponyboy woke up screaming from a nightmare. Johnny quickly pulled his best friend into his arms

"Shh Pony, it's ok I'm here, it's your buddy Johnny" soothed Johnny. Pony opened his eyes, it took a moment for him to be able to see anything in the darkness

"Johnny?" asked Pony quietly

"I'm right here Pone" said Johnny softly, a bubble of pride welled up inside him, he was better than Sodapop when it came to Pony's nightmares.

"Johnny?" asked Pony sleepily

"Yeah Pone" said Johnny, still holding his best friend

"Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Pony half asleep, Johnny knew that in any other situation Pony would never have that kind of courage, a sleepy Pony was the same as a drunk Pony, courageously stupid and unable to lie. Johnny smirked at the thought remembering the one time Two-Bit got Pony plastered and that's how the gang found out that Dally slept with a stuffed glittery pink unicorn and Dally learned to never tell a secret to Pony in case of Two-Bit's powers of persuasion ever worked on Pony again. Johnny smiled at Pony

"Sure Pone, I'll be your boyfriend" said Johnny, he had kinda been waiting for this for a while and now they were alone. He held Pony close to him, as they once again fell asleep. The next morning Pony woke up still in Johnny's arms, vague memories of the night before washed over him, Johnny saying he's be his boyfriend stood out amongst the blur and he snuggled closer to him for both warmth and comfort. He heard and felt Johnny chuckle.

"Someone's awake" giggled Johnny, burying his face in Pony's hair.

"Johnny, I've been thinking, the gang isn't likely to accept us now that we're together, and Dally won't get in too much trouble if he doesn't actually know where we are, what if we used the rest of the money and bought a tent and supplies and roamed the country. I've read enough survival guides to know what plants are safe as long as we avoid mushrooms and weird berries we have the gun so we can get rabbits and stuff and I learned how to make bows and arrows. Lets runaway and keep running" suggested Pony

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Johnny, Pony never thought that far ahead in normal circumstances.

"A while, couple months in fact, I've had a crush on you for longer but wanted a plan before and in case things went to shit, Dally will probably kill me if he finds out I'm dating the equivalent of his little brother" said Pony

"Common, I'm not Dally's little brother, if anyone should be scared it's me when you two big brothers find out" said Johnny

" Listen Johnny, you are the ONLY person on this planet who Dallas Winston cares about, I ain't itching to get my ass kicked" said Pony leaning back against Johnny

"We'll I guess we can keep running, as long as we keep in touch with the others, let them know we're safe" said Johnny. Pony smiled, the two of them packed up all their stuff and hit the road, though not before leaving a note for Dally

 _Dally_

 _Pony and I have decided to become a couple, and rather than face the possible wrath of you and the rest of the gang and to escape the eternal battle of greasers vs socs Pony and I have run away, we will run for possibly the rest of our lives and live off the land. Tell Darry and Soda that Pony will contact them once a month. This was Pony's idea in the first place. Maybe one day years from now we will return but we're the youngest of the gang and therefore a burden to everyone else due to the fact that you guys feel the need to protect us, and we thank you but it's time for us to care care of each other and you guys to live your dreams. Don't worry about us, we'll be ok but take care of each other and keep Two-Bit out of trouble._

 _Johnny_

Dally read the note and looked at the date Johnny had put on it, three days ago, he had missed them completely. The boys could be half way across the state by now, maybe even more if they hopped multiple freights. Oh Darry was so going to kill him, at least they promised to contact them once a month, but still, Dally knew he was toast once Darry found out the boys might actually be in Texas.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of Kansas**

"Hey Johnny, I found some wild sumac, we can use the rest of the peroxide to bleach your hair and then we can dye it red so we're even more disguised" said Pony coming back with an armful of the red plant. Johnny was roasting a rabbit they had caught over a fire by the tent they bought and other stuff they had stolen, Two-Bit would have been proud. Johnny smiled and let his boyfriend bleach his hair, they had made sure to follow rivers and streams and were currently by a lake. Pony had rigged up a filter device out of a pot some sticks and some aluminum foil. Eventually they were sitting around the fire cuddling and looking at the stars eating their roast rabbit and blackberries.

"Johnny we'll have to get to california or Florida before winter hits" said Pony suddenly.

"Don't worry, Florida sounds nice, and if you call up the guys at christmas it'll be a nice present for them" said Johnny.

"We should probably start heading south east then, I've always wanted to see the ocean" said Pony pulling out a compass. They suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes, before they could even move however, a little scraggly beagle puppy jumped out at them. Johnny's heart melted, he always wanted a dog.

"Little guy doesn't look like he has a collar, he also seems to have been out here awhile, we should keep him" said Pony practically reading Johnny's mind.

"Well I think he is actually a she, and I think we should name her,oh what was that pretty girl in that lord of the rings book you were telling me about?" said Johnny

"Which one?" asked Pony

"It started with an A" said Johnny

"Arwen?" asked Pony

"Yeah that's it, let's name her Arwen" said Johnny, his eyes lighting up, the puppy barked as if in approval of her new name.

"We should get some rope to use as a leash" said Pony

"There's some in my bag, I took it for emergencies but now it looks like we need it to bring this sweetie with us" said Johnny lifting little Arwen into his arms. The next morning Pony awoke to something licking his face and he started laughing

"Johnny! Cut it out" laughed Pony before opening his eyes to a bouncy puppy. Grabbing the rope Pony slipped the makeshift leash around her head and took her outside the tent, he knew how to housebreak a puppy thankfully.

"We should probably pack up and start heading out, I took a map from a truck stop back in Topeka, if we want to make it to florida before november we need to leave and cover as much ground as possible" said Johnny. In no time they were packed and ready to go.

"Which highway are we near?" asked Johnny looking at the map

"I-70 I think" said Pony. Arwen barked as if to agree with him. Johnny pulled out his compass and the boys started walking towards the highway and south east. Arwen's tail was wagging as Pony taught her how to heel and sit, he was giving her leftover bits of rabbit as a reward. The three of them stopped for a quick bite to eat in a blueberry field, Arwen stuck to rabbit and what was left of their bologna. After finding a freight train in a lot they heard someone saying that this train would be traveling to Nashville with no other stops in between except for maintenance and so the conductor could rest, the cars had been checked the three of them hopped in one of them as the train pulled out of the yard. The golden countryside flash behind them as they stared into each other's eyes, they were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a barking Arwen who hopped onto Johnny's face and started licking him causing the two boys to laugh. Pony got out a piece of paper, hoping to mail it to Darry and the guys at the first stop.

 _Dear Darry, Soda, Dally, Two-Bit and I guess Steve_

 _Johnny and I are ok, we got a puppy and we're heading east for the winter, I'll call you sometime in december, trains aren't great for writing on, Darry if you can don't kill Dally, we got him wrapped up in this mess it's our fault not his. Johnny and I are In good health and happier than we've been in a while. Soda, remember when I asked you what it was like being in Love? Well, I'm not sure about you but it's way more than 'real nice'. You never said anything about that warm fuzzy feeling or constantly feeling safe and happy and as if nothing else matters but the person you are in love with, so no it's not 'real nice' it's FUCKING AMAZING._

 _Ponyboy and Johnny_

 **In Tulsa**

Darry ripped open the letter even though there was no return address. It was addressed to him and Soda.

"SODAPOP!" shouted Darry after reading the first three words of the letter. He sat down in his recliner.

"Yeah Dar?" asked Soda glumly coming out of his room, he missed his little brother somethin fierce.

"We got a letter from Pony and Johnny, call the gang" said Darry. Soda's eyes lit up and he grabbed the phone. Eventually the whole gang was over the Curtis house to read the letter.

"Aww they got a dog" said Two-Bit.

"Looks like those two are a better couple than you and Sandy ever were" said Dally, promptly getting his face punched in by an angry Steve.

"At least they're ok" says Soda meekly

"Soda, we need to get them back, I don't know how much longer I can take this, I don't know if we can survive without Pony, I'm gonna go crazy" said Darry with a sigh, fingering the dark inked cursive of his youngest brother's penmanship as if it was all he had left of Pony. Pony and Johnny leaving had taken its toll on all of them but Darry and Soda most of all , they just wanted their little brother home, and now they had to wait till december just to hear his voice.

 **Time Skip to Christmas Morning**

Darry came out of his room in his robe, letters from Pony lined the coffee table, the rest of the gang would soon be over for presents. It was still hard waking up everyday knowing Pony wasn't there but the letters on the table made things a bit easier, from the way Pony and Johnny spoke of their dog, like it was their kid, and how even though they had their disagreements they were still close as ever. Pony's letters never spoke of hardships or troubles only of happiness and love, Dally sometimes got separate letters from Johnny, the ones that called Dal Johnny's big brother were always the ones Dally kept with him at all times. Two-Bit came in, a bottle of what looked like Peppermint Schnapps in his hand, he was drunk

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT" laughed Two-Bit

"Two-Bit, it's six thirty in the morning, how are you already drunk?" asked Soda coming out of his room

"I was with good ol Dally at Bucks alllllllllllll last night, hustled a hooker for this baby here" said Two-Bit holding up his bottle with a sense of pride. Dally walked into the room rolling his eyes

"Buck said you ain't allowed back ever again Two-Bit" said Dally

"Says Mr. Pink Glitter Unicorn snuggler" laughed Two-Bit taking another swig

"Lord help us" said Darry looking up at the ceiling

"Who are we waiting for? I want to open presents" said Soda

"Just your best friend, and if a miracle happens, Pony and Johnny" said Darry. Steve came into the room carrying a few small presents for the guys. They started opening their gifts and then the phone rang

"Who could that be at this hour?" asked Darry answering it

"Hello?" asked Darry

"Hey big brother, Merry Christmas" came a voice that Darry hadn't heard in months

"P-Ponyboy?" asked Darry with a gasp, the rest of the gang scrambled to the phone as Darry held out the receiver

"Yeah, it's me, Johnny's here to" said Pony

"Hi guys" said Johnny

"How are you guys? Where are you guys?" spluttered Soda. Pony's laugh rang through the receiver

"We're Both fine, at a payphone by a beach is all I'm gonna say as to where we are though" said Pony

"Please come home Pony, we miss you, we're falling apart without you" pleaded Darry

"I'm sorry guys but the road is best for Johnny and I, and of course Arwen" said Pony, the gang could hear a high pitched bark come from the other end

"Please Pony" pleaded Darry

"I'm sorry Dar, really I am, but we can't risk coming home, Johnny would surely be convicted and I couldn't live if I lost him" said Pony sounding emotional

"Look guys, maybe we'll come back in a few years or so but right now we're happy, no more fights no more socs, just us and Arwen, oh and for the record, I have no idea what all this wild food's been doing to Pony but he's six foot 8 and hot as hell" said Johnny. Two-Bit sprayed Schnapps everywhere

"He's taller than Darry?" asked Two-Bit

"What my boyfriend forgot to mention is the fact that he's six six and could probably beat Darry in an arm wrestling contest, however he is all MINE" chuckled Pony. The gang looked at each other in shock

"What the hell have you two been eating?" asked Soda, Dally was just standing there in shock, words failing him, there were plenty of things he wanted to say but he couldn't even find the words

"Mostly wild game, berries we know are safe and wild vegetables, basically organic everything" said Pony

"Hey is Dally there I want to talk to him" said Johnny

"I'm here Johnnycake" said Dally. Johnny chuckled

"Haven't heard that in a while, normally it's honey or dear, or sweetheart" laughed Johnny, they could also hear Pony's light laugh.

"Johnny do you really see me as your big brother?" asked Dally

"Yeah Dal, I do" said Johnny softly.

"Well This big brother want his little brother home" choked Dally

"One Day big brother, one day when neither of us are afraid anymore" said Johnny softly

"Please Johnny!" begged Dally

"No Dal, I'm really sorry but Pony and I can't come home, look we're almost out of time, we love all of you and have a Merry Christmas" said Johnny before the line went dead.

"Well" said Steve breaking the silence "At least we know they're ok and happy". Two-Bit's bottle smashed against the wall

"God Dammit Two-Bit that almost hit me" shouted Soda

"I just want them home, I don't care that they say they are ok, i want them home so I can know for a fact" said Two-Bit before breaking down sobbing.

"We all want that, but we can't get what we want, at the very least they're healthy and happy" said Dally quietly. The remaining presents sat forgotten for the moment as the gang processed everything, they said they'd be home one day in a few years, how many was a few? Two, Three, hell TWENTY? They just didn't know.


	5. I'll Protect You Now part 2

**This is chapter 2 part two, I know everyone is a bit OOC but I find it makes for a better story.**

Two-Bit sighed and Picked up the phone. He called the Curtis house

"Hello?" came a voice, good it was Soda and not Steve

"Hey Soda, It's Two-Bit, listen Steve kicked Pony out of your house, Pony is here right now and is gonna stay the night at my place, and we are gonna need to have a serious talk as a gang tomorrow" said Two-Bit

"Ok Steve would never kick Pony out of his own house, my brother is probably making this up" said Soda

"We will discuss this tomorrow" snapped Two-Bit hanging up. Two-Bit's mom walked through the door

"Keith, you never told me one of your friends was staying over" said Mrs. Mathews

"I didn't know until an hour ago, apparently Steve kicked him out of his own house" said Two-Bit

"Oh dear" said Mrs. Mathews. The next morning Two-Bit and Pony went over the Curtis house, it was kind of early in the morning on a saturday so Soda and Darry wouldn't have work until 8 and it was currently five so they had plenty of time to chat with the gang. Ponyboy tried to stay behind Two-Bit as they entered the house

"We need to have a little chat" snarled Two-Bit to Darry

"Why?" asked Darry

"Pony spent the night at my place last night because Steve kicked him out of here" said Two-Bit, rage filling his eyes

"I-I'm going to my room" said Pony quietly. But two-Bit grabbed Pony's shoulder gently and pulled him close

"I'm sick and tired of how Steve and you guys treat him, as if he doesn't exist half the time and when he does exist he's just in your way or not good enough" shouted Two-Bit, His arm wrapped protectively around Pony. Darry and Soda were taken aback, they had never seen Two-Bit so mad and so protective of Ponyboy

"Come on Two-Bit, Steve wouldn't kick Pony out of his own house" laughed Soda, Two-Bit glared

"Open your eyes Sodapop, your best friend hates your brother, I know it, Johnny and Dally knew it, get your head out of your ass and see how much all of you are hurting Pony" shouted Two-Bit

"Ponyboy go to your room NOW, we will discuss this later" shouted Darry, Ponyboy nodded and started heading to his room but Two-Bit held him close

"He isn't going anywhere, and If you actually cared about him as much as you tell the damn state you do then you wouldn't be acting like you don't give a damn about how he's feeling, all you ever seem to care about is his grades and where he is, YOUR JUST LIKE JOHNNY'S PARENTS WITHOUT THE BEATINGS!" shouted Two-Bit, causing everyone in the room to stare at him. If there was one thing you did not want to do it was compare Darry to those monsters. Two-Bit stared at Darry with anger in his eyes, anger that no one had ever seen before

"Get out" said Darry in a low and very dangerous voice that would have made even Dally shiver in fear.

"No, either treat him right or I'm going to the state and having them grant custody of Pony to ME, you forget, I'm 18 if I graduate and get a job, I can take care of Pony, since none of you seem interested in his health" glowered Two-Bit

"You wouldn't Dare" hissed Darry

"Try me Darry, I care more about Pony than I do this whole Damn world, and I ain't afraid to act like Dally in order to make sure Pony gets the Love and Care he deserves" shouted Two-Bit.

"I'm gonna go get packed" said Pony softly so no one could hear him. He could hear Two-Bit ranting to Darry, the fact that someone was defending im gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside, the fact that it was his boyfriend filled him with a happiness he hadn't felt since before Windrixville. After everything he owned was in a suitcase he went back into the living room.

"Two-Bit, I'm gonna be in the car ok" said Pony softly

"Alright Pone" said Two-Bit

"You ain't going anywhere Ponyboy" snapped Darry

"You always tell me that if I don't like the way you're running things around here then I can get out, well guess what, I'm leaving" said Pony

"I'll see you in court Darry" said Two-Bit Following Pony out the door.

 **Several months later in The Mathews household**

"I can't believe you actually won the case Two-Bit" said Pony snuggling into his boyfriend

"Well after the teachers saw that I was actually making an effort I was bumped up to my appropriate grade and was able to graduate with Honors, the courts saw my determination and after some well placed flattery, it was smooth sailing" said Two-Bit with a grin

"Well your mom really helped too" said Pony

"Yeah she did, but I guess having a goal helps keep me grounded" said Two-Bit

"I love you" smiled Pony kissing Two-Bit

"I love you too" said Two-Bit. Suddenly Two-Bit sister walked in on the two of them making out on the couch

"YUCK! NOW I HAVE TO GET MY COOTIE SPRAY" shouted the ten year old girl who thought, even though boys normally thought girls had cooties, that her big brother now had them, she was only ten after all.

 **Please review and request, next chapter is a Pony/Dally bonding moment, after that will be chapter 4 part 2**


	6. Two Greasers and the Road Ahead Part 2

**Two updates in one day? I must be crazy. Nah, I'm just going to be really busy in the next few days and then gone for all of July so i gotta crank these out like an assembly line.**

It was winter again and Johnny and Pony were once again in florida. Pony always held part time jobs anytime they stayed in one place longer than a week so after months of saving Pony had bought a used truck that they slept in whenever the night got too cold. The boys had been all over the country but prefered florida, it had been 8 years since they had left Tulsa and the gang, Pony still sent letters once a month and called every year at christmas but other than that they were completely by themselves. One day they were sitting in a park and heard a child yelling at it's mother who wouldn't give them any gum. The mother sounded stressed and like she had no idea what to do. Pony went over to help the young mother out.

"Excuse me mam do you need any help?" asked Pony kindly

"Oh no sir, my daughter just thinks I'll give her sugar any time she wants" said the Blonde haired mother

"My brother used to do the same thing to my mother when he was that aged, the guy still had a massive sweet tooth even in his teens" chuckled Pony. The woman laughed

"That sounds exactly like my ex boyfriend, I just wish I hadn't left him before jumping to the conclusion that my kid wasn't his, poor guy wanted to marry me but i was so terrified that i left, he was in quite the pickle as it was, his older brother being his guardian and all" said the woman. Pony looked at the girl, she was the spitting image of a young Sodapop.

"Mama I'm going onto the playground" shouted the girl

"Alright Ginger" said The woman quickly

"Sandy?" asked Pony

"How do you know my name?" asked the woman

"It's me, Ponyboy" said Pony

"What the hell are you doing here? Is Soda here? What about Darry, Oh shit what are they gonna say" asked a Panicking Sandy

"Neither of them are here, Johnny and I ran away eight years ago, I never even knew you left Sodapop, what the heck happened?" asked Pony

"It's all so messed up, I cheated on Sodapop and got pregnant, I thought it was the other guy's Kid, I was wrong and broke Soda's heart for no reason, I've regretted it ever since, But I heard you and Johnny killed a soc, what the heck is that about?' asked Sandy

" We were jumped one night and the socs tried to drown me, Johnny saved my life by stabbing one of them, we've been running ever since, had to change our names though" Sighed Pony

"I know I should go back and try to ask Soda for forgiveness but I don't know how Ginger Sprite will react to meeting her daddy, I've never told her about him because I never could bring myself to think about it" said Sandy

"Johnny and I have been meaning to go back for a visit but haven't been able to get the courage to face them" said Pony

"You sure have changed" laughed Sandy. It was true Pony was six foot eight and extremely muscular, he had a well groomed beard and had spared some money on decent clothes so he wore dark washed jeans and a blue polo shirt. Johnny wore khakis and a see green Pollo. Suddenly little Ginger saw Arwen

"DOGGIE!" shouted the 8 year old.

"Is that your dog?" asked Sandy

"Yeah she is, it's alright she loves kids" chuckled Pony watching as Arwen licked the laughing girl's face

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see Johnny Cade with red hair" chuckled Sandy

"Heh, yeah, my idea, he like it so much he kept it" said Pony with a laugh

"You ever think about settling down somewhere?" asked Sandy

"Nah, we like constantly traveling, no bills and the only worries we have are what we're gonna rustle up for dinner" said Pony

"Your accent is a mish mash of southern, boston and another that I can't place" said Sandy

"New York, spent a decent amount of time there, wait till ol Dally finds out we were in his old home town" chuckled Johnny

"So If you've changed your names and look completely different why don't you just go home?" asked Sandy

"We'll be visiting this spring but we like traveling, the only thing we might have to pay for is an occasional vet trip for Arwen for her shots and stuff" said Pony with a shrug

"Well I promised Ginger Pizza for lunch, do you guys want to come with us, it's nice to be able to talk to old friends, plus it would give Ginger the chance to get to know you, seeing as you are her uncle" said Sandy

"Sure, It's been a few years since we've had anything we didn't cook ourselves" chuckled Pony

"Come on Ginger's favorite shop is just down the street, my treat" said Sandy with a smile

"Do they allow dogs?" asked Pony, concerned for Arwen

"Yeah as long as they're trained" said Sandy

"Ok thats fine, she's been trained since she was a year old" said Pony. They went into the Pizza shop and got a big cheese Pizza to share and a round of pepsis, Pony hadn't had one in years after essentially having to kick the sugar due to money.

"I had forgotten how good Pizza and Soda were" said Johnny, Ginger looked at the two men who were talking with her mother, she had never seen them until today but they seemed to know her mom really well

"So when are you two planning on heading back to Tulsa?" asked Sandy

"Well we were talking about it on the way over and figure it would be a nice Christmas surprise for the guys, Are you coming to?" asked Pony

"I guess, I mean Ginger dose need to meet her dad at some point, plus I really miss Soda" said Sandy

"Do you have a car?" asked Johnny

"No which is a problem, I don't have money for a plane or train either" said Sandy

"We have a truck, we can take both of you" offered Pony

"That would be great" said Sandy writing her address on a piece of paper and giving it to Pony "it'll take a week or so to drive there and since I figure i'll move back with soda and finally say yes to his proposal I'll start packing"

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Johnny as the two of them and Arwen hopped into their truck.

"We can't run forever, besides with our name changes and fake licenses we'll be ok, plus we're only visiting, it'll be fine" said Pony starting the engine and heading back to their campsite

"I can't believe Soda has a daughter and Sandy left him" said Johnny

"Well Soda will forgive her, seeing me again will put him in a good mood and it's not like he'll disown his own kid" Said Pony

"You have work tomorrow right? We're low on gas" said Johnny looking at the gas gauge on the truck

" Yeah, boy wait until Darry finds out that I work as a roofer just like him although only during winters and part time" said Pony

"He'll be shocked, thats for sure" said Johnny

"Johnny is it weird that a part of me really doesn't want to go back to Tulsa?" asked Pony

"Well we've been on our own for so long that I think it's expected for you to be wary of your family's reactions to you" said Johnny gently squeezing Pony's shoulder. Pony smiled softly at his boyfriend and rested his head on Johnny's shoulder

"Come on let go into the tent, I ain't very hungry at the moment so let's just snuggle for a bit" said Johnny.

"I wonder how Dal is gonna react to see you, all 26 and sexy" smiled Pony

"Oh I'm more worried about you getting Jumped by Soc girls, Mr. Six eight and 24 with muscles bigger than Darry's" smirked Johnny

"I'm all yours and aint no broad gonna change that" said Pony cuddling closer to Johnny, Arwen sitting on their laps.

"Eight years on the road sure can change people, hey how much you wanna bet ol Two-Bit still lives with his mom and is a complete freeloader" said Johnny

"Most likely" chuckled Pony

"I think the best part about being on the road like this has been not having to deal with anything, I haven't been hit by my dad in eight years, neither of us have been jumped and I've been able to come out of my shell" said Johnny, it was true, his eyes had lost the little lost puppy that had been kicked too many times look and it was replaced by a soft happy confidence that was slightly dominant, he had gone from lost puppy to alpha dog and Pony loved it. Pony had changed too, even though he still loved sunsets and running and daydreaming as well as reading reality had molded him into a strong young man who saw the world how it was and wanted to change it for the better. His green gray eyes sparkled with happiness and it drove Johnny wild to know that that was caused by him. A week before christmas Pony and Johnny picked Sandy and Ginger up, she loaded all her belongings in the the bed of the truck and the four of them sped off to Tulsa. Ginger fell asleep in the backseat, Arwen sleeping next to the little girl. It started raining as they were driving through Mississippi.

"You put the tarp over the truck bed right? Asked Johnny to Pony

"Yeah I did that back in Montgomery" said Pony

"Are you two normally this quiet on road trips?" asked Sandy

"Not really, but considering we have a sleeping eight year old in the back seat we don't want to be too loud" said Johnny eyeing Pony's smirk at the final comment that went unnoticed by Sandy.

"We should probably stop for the night" said Sandy

"I guess so" said Pony

"I think there's a motel on the next exit" said Sandy, pony and Johnny exchanged looks, they didn't have the money for a motel. Sandy seemed to read the room, well truck really.

"I can pay for Ginger and me if you two will be alright on your own" said Sandy

"That's fine, we normally sleep in the truck anyway on cold nights" said Johnny

"Alright" said Sandy as they pulled into the lot of the Motel she woke Ginger up and the two of them went to see if there was a room available. Thunder clapped overhead waking Arwen who started baying at the noise causing pony to chuckle

" She has her girl and we have ours" said Johnny pulling the beagle into his lap and Pony scratched the dog's ears. Johnny reclined his seat and Pony did the same they both fell asleep listening to the rain and the soft snores of eachother. The next morning they were awoken by the opening of the rear door as little ginger still in her Pj's got into the car. Pony yawned and brought his seat back up.

"Mama I'm hungry" said Ginger, Sandy sighed and gave her daughter a granola bar from her purse that she had packed

"What do you two normally eat for breakfast?" asked Sandy to Johnny and Pony

"Normally whatever fruit we have on hand, or left over fish or rabbit" said Johnny pulling an apple out of the glove compartment.

"So you never said why you travel together or why you changed your last names to be the same" said Sandy

"Johnny and I are a couple, have been since the third night after we left Tulsa" said Pony

"Aw that's so sweet, Evie and I always thought you two belonged together" said Sandy. Pony smiled and Both he and Johnny relaxed, any nerves they had about telling Sandy were gone.

"Mama, what is daddy like?" asked Ginger suddenly

"Well he's really nice, funny, works with cars, and his name is Sodapop" said sandy

"So why don't we live with him?" asked Ginger

"We're going to" said Sandy he voice hitching in her throat

"Why don't we already?" asked Ginger

"Because I was really stupid and shallow and didn't feel I deserve him" said Sandy, tears beginning to fall from her eyes

"We all make mistakes Sandy, don't beat yourself up over it" said Pony softly

"You are definitely not that little fourteen year old that Steve was always complaining about" smiled Sandy

"We all change" said Johnny

"Oh and don't worry about Soda having a girlfriend, when I called Darry last year Soda said he wasn't interested in any other woman other than you" smiled Pony

"That's a huge relief" said Sandy absentmindedly scratching Arwen behind the ears.

"Are we there yet?" asked a bored Ginger

"Not yet, couple more days sweetie" said Sandy

"But I wanna be there now!" whined the eight year old

"Sweetie you have your dolls to play with" said Sandy

"No! I'm Bored!" she whined

"Ginger sweetheart I know you're bored right now but at the next rest area I'll teach you a card game that you can play anywhere" said Johnny, giving the young girl something to look forward to.

"Please don't teach her poker, her grandfather taught her blackjack and he ended up losing miserably

"I was going to teach her Solitaire" said Johnny

"That's fine then" said Sandy sounding relived

"Mama how do you know these guys?" asked Ginger

"Well one of them is your daddy's brother and the other is his very very very close friend" said Sandy

" Oh ok, so which one is my uncle?" asked Ginger

"Both of them are, Your Uncle Ponyboy, who everyone calls Michale is your Daddy's brother, and your uncle Johnny, who people call Andrew is his very best friend" said Sandy

"So what do I call them?" asked Ginger

"Uncle Michael and Uncle Andrew" said Sandy

"Do they have the same last name as me?" asked Ginger

"No, the both have the last name Colt" said sandy, knowing how her daughter wouldn't be able to keep secrets as big as this one. Christmas morning they pulled up to the curtis house Sandy and Ginger went in first and the resulting scream of Joy emanating from the house

"I suppose we should go in now" said Johnny

"I-I don't know if I'm ready yet" said Pony. Johnny squeezed his hand

"It'll be alright, I'm nervous too" said Johnny. They got out of the car and walked up the steps, Pony took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Time seemed to stop as everyone in the room stared at the two long lost greasers.

"Ponyboy? Johnny?" asked Darry tentatively

"Hey big brother" said Pony quietly. Soda rushed over and the three brothers embraced, Dally walked over and pulled Johnny into a hug

"Hey Dal" said Johnny, then all seven greasers hugged. Arwen sat by the tree panting.

"I'm going to go get our stuff from the truck" said Sandy, no one really paid attention to her as Darry and Soda were determined not to let their little brother go.

"we've missed you so much little brother" said Darry, tears streaming down his face.

"we've missed you guys to, but we can't stay longer than a week, I have to get back to work the week after new years" said Pony

"please stay longer Pone, we've missed you so much" said Soda wrapping his arms around his baby brother even everyone went back to opening presents. Arwen hopped up onto the couch and rested her head on Pony's lap. Soda had Ginger sitting in his lap and Sandy sitting next to him, their mother's ring on her finger. After a week Johnny and Pony had to leave. Hugging the gang before getting in their truck and driving off, promising to visit again next Christmas.


	7. Dally's Philosophy

**Ok so I know this is a bit late but it's a Pony/Dally bonding moment requested by Genie101. It took a while to write and most of it is me basically going on a rant about poetry and meanings and stuff. It would be nice however if when people request stuff they give me a little more to work with in terms of plot line otherwise this is what you guys end up with, OOC Dallas Winston. Any ways I might not be posting again after tomorrow morning because I'm going on a month long vacation, but I'll still be able to read reviews and see requests so keep em comin.**

Johnny lay dead right before Pony and Dally. The onslaught of emotions that filled Dallas was almost too much for the older greaser to handle, but then he caught sight of the lost, frightened, desperate look on Pony's face. Dally walked over to the young boy who had lost so much over the course of the year, if Dally couldn't handle this he had no idea how Pony was. Dally pulled Pony into a hug. In any other circumstance he would have ran out and done something stupid, but after seeing the look on Pony's face all Dally's plans went out the window, Johnny would want him to help Pony, and he'd do anything for Johnny.

"Common kid let's get you home, you ain't looking too good" said Dally softly. Pony nodded and they left, getting into the car Dally put his hand gently on Pony's shoulder trying to comfort the young boy

"Dally, I don't know if you know this but Johnny always considered you his hero, I think he even thought of you as his big brother" said Pony quietly, if Dally was honest Pony looked ready to pass out. When they got to the Curtis house Dally had to practically carry Pony inside where he was immediately taken by Soda.

"Dal, what happened?" asked Darry

"Johnny's dead, we told him about beating the socs and he died, he told Pony something I couldn't quite make out, I'm going to KILL those Socs" said Dally flopping onto the couch. Over the next few weeks things started getting slightly back to normal except without Johnny, Dally was a mess. After reading the letter Johnny had left him, Pony decided to talk to Dally.

"Hey Dal?" asked Pony one afternoon around six

"What kid?" asked Dally quietly, not wanting to upset Pony.

"I found this letter from Johnny in the copy of gone with the wind he gave, he wants you to watch a sunset and realize that there's still good in the world" said Pony softly, giving Dally the letter so he could read it himself. The sun had just started to set as Dally looked at it, Pinks, purples and blues along with oranges and golds seemed to swirl and layer on top of each other. Dally sighed

"Some Say the world will end in Fire

Others say in Ice

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire

But if it had to perish twice

I think I know enough of hate to say

That for destruction Ice

Is also great and would suffice" recited Dally sadly. Pony was taken aback

"Since when do you know Robert Frost poems?" asked Pony

"Back when i still went to school there was this poetry assignment in my English class, I thought if i got a good grade on it my dad would be proud of me, i worked my ass off to understand and memorize that particular poem only for my dad to still not give a crap, That's when I realized the true meaning, at least for me, of the poem meant that the world would still end and people would destroy each other, I became numb to the flames around me and figured that if everyone acted like they didn't care then we'd destroy each other anyway by being cold as ice. I'd rather be destroyed by no emotion than too much, ya dig?" explained Dally blowing a smoke ring

"I never thought about that poem that way before, but if your wonder what Pony Johnny was referring to in the letter and his last words to me it was…."

"Nothing Gold can Stay, Kid I know every Robert Frost poem there is, and believe me Johnny is completely right about what it means, but just like that Poem says Nothing Gold can stay kid, johnny was Gold and he couldn't stay, I'm sure as hell not Gold and here I am, your parents were Gold, Kid in the game of life aim for silver because no matter what Johnny said in that letter, yes i know there is good still in the world, but the bad stuff like moths to a flame will hunt down gold and destroy it with fire, gold is shiny but melts easily and is coveted and easily used, in the wrong hands Gold is no longer pure and therefore no longer gold, silver is tougher, stronger, if you want to stay pure like Johnny is asking then go with silver because Gold sure as hell ain't gonna lead to a long or happy life. Johnny was strong as gold could be but he was way to pure for this world, and part of that's my fault for wanting to keep him that way, Ponyboy I don't want that to happen to you, I protected Johnny too much, I sure as hell will protect you but only enough to keep you silver. Johnny was just like a little brother to me, I loved him probably more than your brothers love you, but that love came with a cost. You're like my little brother too Pone, but I sure as hell won't make the same mistakes." said Dally. Pony was stunned and touched by Dally's sudden and unexpected display of knowledge and emotion.

"Why did you bother memorizing Robert Frost poems, i never took you for the poetry type" said Pony. Dally snorted

"Kid, there's a shit load you don't know about me, and as I said earlier, I wear a mask of ice to keep myself from feeling the flames. Believe me I read books too and I watch certain movies but I save Robert Frost poems for when I'm in nature and stuff, nature is constant in many ways, the rock of the gang is Darry but my rock is a rock because it'll take hundreds of years before it crumbles, one more incident like Windrixville and Darry will break. Normally if I'm in a poetry mood I'll just read Edgar Allen Poe. Both authors understand life as dark and impure, but put them side by side and you have me" said Dally

"Did Johnny know all this about you?" asked Pony quietly

"No, but I should have told him, like i said I made mistakes when it came to Johnny, mistakes i ain't itchin to or gonna, repeat" said dally getting down from the climbing thing in the park they had been sitting on.

"Hey Dal, I'm thinking about seeing a movie tomorrow afternoon if you wanna come" said Pony, normally he'd never ask Dallas Winston to see a movie with him, but after tonight's revelations he thought he'd give it a shot

"Sure kid, just a quick question though" said Dally with a smirk

"What Dal?" asked Pony as they began walking back to the Curtis house

"When you're finished with it, can I borrow that copy of Gone With the Wind?" asked Dally

"Sure Dal" smiled Pony. Dally patted Pony's shoulder as Pony walked into the house

"Stay silver kid, stay silver" said Dally walking off


	8. Wherefore art though Two-Bt

**hello fanfictionists, i am currently vacationing in South Korea but have taken the time to bring you this Two-bit/Marcia story requested by Tyrannosaurous Ross, I'm really bad at writing stories without slash so I threw in some Pony/Johnny/Dallas. I do not own the outsiders and please forgive my mistakes as this was mostly written on my phone.**

Two-Bit didn't know why but seeing Johnny Dally and Pony all cuddled together on the couch made him Jealous, those three had only been dating about a month and here Two-Bit was, having not gotten a girl in two months. Two-Bit sat on the floor because darry's chair was off limits and the three love birds had occupied the entire couch, mickey was on TV but Two-Bit wasn't paying attention. Instead he was reflecting on how lonely he felt without someone by his side. He avoided looking behind him because judging by the sounds coming from the couch, Pony, Johnny, and Dally were in a very heated makeout session.

"FOR PETE'S SAKES YOU THREE GET A ROOM" shouted Two-Bit when he couldn't take the happy moaning from Ponyboy anymore

"What's your problem Two-Bit? Normally it's Soda or Darry telling us off, you just smirk and laugh" said Pony a bit annoyed

"I think Two-Bit's just jealous that the three of us have found our soul mate and he's forever single" said Dally with a smirk

"Two-Bit, casting for romeo and Juliet is coming up, weren't you going to audition as Romeo?" asked Johnny

"Yeah, I already memorized those lines, all i have to do is do a better Job than those Soc couples trying out for the leads" said Two-Bit

"Yeah and have you thought about if you get cast as Romeo and a Soc girl gets cast as Juliet her boyfriend is going to make your life hell, be prepared for loads of jumpings" said Dally rolling his eyes.

"Well that's why I ain't traveling alone, Steve is fixing my car and I'll be hanging with him and Evie" said Two-Bit. Dally rolled his eyes again and Picked Pony up into his arms, it was so sudden Pony let out a squeal of surprise. Johnny giggled

"You are so cute when you make that noise" said Johnny kissing Pony's cheek. The three of them went into Pony's room. Two-Bit rolled his eyes. The next day the people who auditioned for parts were lined up on stage waiting to receive the verdict

"Romeo will be played by Keith Matthews" announced the Drama teacher, Two-Bit pumped his fist in the air ignoring the glares from the Socs

"Juliet will be played by Marcia Thompson" said The teacher, Randy glared at Two-Bit.

"Paris will be played by Randy Anderson, Mercutio will be played by Ponyboy Curtis, Tybalt will be played by Steve Randle and Johnny Cade will be Benvolio" said The drama teacher, everyone else got their assignments but the gang just tuned her out

"You're dead meat Matthews" hissed Randy pushing Two-Bit out of the way

"We all die in the Fourth act" said Two-Bit cheekily. After Randy left Marcia approached Two-Bit

"I've seen you around school a lot, you're the funny one" said Marcia

"Yep thats me, Two-Bit Matthews" said Two-Bit with his trademark grin.

"Hey listen I'm sorry about Randy, he really wanted to be Romeo" said marcia with a shy laugh

"Eh tell him he looks more like a Paris than a Romeo" said Two-Bit, Marica laughed.

"I'll see ya around Two-Bit" said Marcia walking off. Two-Bit stared after her.

"Hey Earth to Two-Bit!" Said Pony waving his hand in front of Two-Bit's face

"Johnny get the ice water" said Pony. Johnny dumped it on the awestruck teen

"AHH What HEY" shouted a now soaking wet Two-Bit. Pony and Johnny laughed and ran to class.

"Hey is Dal picking us up for lunch?" asked Pony

"Yeah, he got quite a bit of cash outta buck so he's taking us to the dinner across the street from the DX" said Johnny

"Wow an actual date, now if only Darry would actually let me skip" said Pony. Johnny smiled

"Meet me behind the bleachers during last period" Johnny whispered into Pony's ear.

Pony shivered in anticipation, God how he loved date night. During lunch Marcia approached Two-Bit

"here's my number, Randy broke up with me after this morning and I might need help with my lines." said Marcia with a wink

"Is it just me or did Two-Bit just get picked up by a Soc girl" asked Steve looking at Two-Bit like he had two heads. Pony and Johnny had left already probably to go meet Dally. After lunch the day resumed as normal, play practice after school and pony had track after that. Darry was slightly worried at how late pony was getting home

"Darry relax remember it's date night for them and pony had two different practices after school. They're probably celebrating that both pony and Johnny got main parts. Now if soda would stop going around calling Steve, Tybalt." said Two-bit. Two-Bit met up with Marcia after he called her wondering if she wanted to go to the drive in to see a movie, that's where he knew Pony Johnny and Dally would be so he'd have a ride if he needed one. Marcia had agreed. Walking into the drive in they saw Dally's brand new Ford that he had bought after saving up his winnings and earning from Buck. Two-Bit could faintly make out Pony resting his head on Dally's shoulder as they watched the movie, in the darkness. Two-Bit and Marcia sat in the chairs.

"I'm gonna go see if my friends would be willing to drive us home afterwards, I don't want you walking alone" said Two-bit

"Alright" said Marcia kissing his cheek. Two-Bit rapped on the window of Dally's ford

"What Two-Bit?" asked Dally, a bit annoyed because Pony had just fallen asleep and Two-Bit had woken him up

"Listen after the movie do you think you can take Marcia and Me home?" asked Two-Bit

"So you're seriously dating a soc girl, trying to move up in the world eh Two-Bit?' asked Johnny

"Fine I'll give you two a ride, but only after i get Pony and Johnny back home, can't have Darry worrying like crazy" said Dal. Two-Bit went back to Marcia, having the feeling that Dally would still be annoyed with him later. After dropping Marcia off Dally and Two-Bit headed back to the Curtis house. Dally was grumbling about being late getting home to Ponyboy but Two-Bit just tuned him out. He knew his relationship with Marcia would cause problems for both of them, but maybe if Dally took Pony and Johnny on a vacation out of state for a while and if he made sure to only see her at night at drive in or her house it just might work. Steve came into the house looking annoyed at Two-Bit.

"hey Two-Bit the chick you're dating, her ex just called a rumble set for after the play" said Steve

"really?" asked Two-Bit

"Yeah all the Socs are pissed at you for dating Marcia" said Steve

"Johnny,Pony and I can't go, I'm taking them to Boston the day after the play, start of spring break remember " said Dally

"I don't recall you asking me if you could take my brother half way across the country" said Darry

"We'll what would you rather Darry, me taking Pony and Johnny on vacation or them fighting in a rumble" said Dally

"I never said they couldn't go with you I just wanted you to ask first Dal" said Darry

"great now we'll be three men down in the rumble" groaned Steve

"Tough luck Randle" said Dally

"how are you affording to spoil Pony like you do?" asked Soda

"I got a real job, I'm a bouncer at a bar, I get paid to get in the middle of fights and throw drunk Socs out of the bar" said Dally smirking and wrapping his arm around Ponyboy who was on his lap.

"how much does it pay?" asked Steve

" 5 bucks an hour, I normally work week nights 5-12" said Dally. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Two-Bit answered and was surprised to find Marcia

" I went to your house and your sister said you were here, you realize there are kissing scenes in the play right, I'm worried about how my ex boyfriend and his friends will react to us kissing on stage" said Marcia

"fear not my fair Juliet for we shall figure this out" said Two-Bit putting on airs and kissing her cheek making her blush.

" Two-Bit there's no reason for your girlfriend to be standing out in the cold, bring her in here" said Darry. Marcia went inside and saw the boys lounging around. Then she saw Darry

"Your Darry Curtis, I've heard the coaches compare the players to you all the time." said Marcia. Darry smiled

"can I get you something to drink? Water? Chocolate milk? Pepsi?" asked Darry

"Pepsi please" said Marcia. Darry handed her the bottle.

" don't worry about my parents, I told them I was going to find you to work on our lines, my family is pretty good about letting me go out with boys as long as they treat me right" said Marcia with a smile and resting her head on Two-Bit's shoulder.

 **Time skip to the night of the play**

Darry swore that if Dally didn't stop cheering every time pony or Johnny was on stage he was going to give the hood a black eye

"for the last time Dallas SIT DOWN" said Darry grabbing Dally's arm and forcing him back into his seat. Suddenly everyone could hear a condition come from backstage. Two-Bit had gotten into a fist fight with Randy. Marcia didn't know whether to giggle or reprimand them because they were fight over her, just like Paris and Romeo somewhat over Juliet.

"boys! Save it for the fight scene" exclaimed the acting teacher, before the boys ended up rolling through the curtain onto center stage. On the way home everyone was glaring at two bit save for pony and Johnny who had both fallen asleep on Dally. That night two bit woke to a high pitched voice

" Two-Bit, wherefore art thou two bit" said Marcia, two bit hopped out his window

"Marcia what are you doing here?" asked Two-Bit

" I'm moving to the east side to stay with you, Romeo and Juliet found a way to be together, I see no reason I can't be with you, my parents said as long as I'm happy, they really like you Two-Bit and they want me to be with you rather than get into trouble with my friends, that and my dad said he used to know Darry and would rather me hang with you guys than stuck up Cherry Valance." said Marcia.

" are you sure Marcia, I don't want you to have to choose between me and your family" said two bit

"they want me with you, my greaser Romeo" said Marcia kissing him. Two-Bit smiled at her

"alright but there are a few things you'll need to know first" said Two-bit

" if it's the fact that Ponyboy,Johnny and Dallas are dating each other I already know, I kinda caught the three of them making out walking by the lot earlier." chuckled Marcia

"ok, but I do get drunk a lot, I know you don't really like that" said Two-Bit

" Randy is a violent drunk, you're just goofy I can handle goofy" said Marcia kissing his cheek

"alright then" said Two-Bit. The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Romeo and Juliet finally got their happy ending.


	9. The Cuddling of Ponyboy

**hi everyone so this is an AU where Windrixville never happens and Pony Johnny and dally are dating, pony gets sick so his boyfriends take care of him, there will be a part two after the next chapter which is will be a Two-bit/pony story. Also to any of my Korean readers your food is delicious.**

Pony thought his track teacher was insane, it was raining cats and dogs out yet they still had 4 hours of practice outside. Pony walked home shivering, really wishing Two-Bit could have picked him up. Suddenly he saw Johnny walking towards him holding an umbrella. Pony smiled at his boyfriend.

"Dally is on his way to come get us, here I brought an extra sweatshirt." said Johnny. Pony nodded before he started sneezing. Johnny quickly pulled Pony close to him

"how did you two know I needed a ride?" asked Pony, his teeth chattering from the cold

"oh you know Dally, always knows when our boyfriend needs us" chuckled Johnny. Suddenly Dally pulled up in Darry's truck. Pony got in and rested his head on Dally's shoulder. He had a headache from running so long in the rain. They pulled up to the house and got out.

"come on baby let's get you into some dry clothes" said Dally lifting pony out of the truck into his arms. Bringing pony into the house they heard Two-Bit and Steve laughing at something in the Tv. Darry looked at a soaking wet Ponyboy in Dally's arms.

"Pony why didn't you call for one of us to come get you?" asked Darry

"I was going to but then I realized I didn't have enough change for the pay phone, and I didn't think it was gonna rain so I left my umbrella here" said Pony shivering and cuddling closer to Dally.

"Sorry Dar, I would have given him a lift home, I didn't think they'd have practice with this weather" said Two-Bit sheepishly

" I'll be complaining to the school about holding practices in weather like this" said Darry. He was worried about Pony catching pneumonia. In Pony's room Dally and Johnny had gotten pony into a dry clothes, well more like pajamas. Johnny went to go get some soup for pony who had snuggled into Dally. Even at 17 pony still liked being held, especially by his boyfriends. Darry was in the middle of a rather heated phone argument with the principle over holding track in the pouring rain. Johnny got some chicken soup for pony, when it came to soup Johnny was the best at making it. Johnny came back into the room with the bowl of his own homemade chicken noodle soup and some Pepsi for Pony.

"how is he" asked Johnny setting the soup and soda on the table next to the bed and pulling out the box of tissues and some cold medicine and some aspirin.

" I think he has a small fever and he's been coughing and sneezing a lot, are you sure I can't pound the coach's head in?" said Dally

"Dal we've been over this, Pony will be graduating next month, he can't have one of his boyfriends in jail" said Johnny snuggling into Pony on the boy's right. Dally grumbled something under his breath but neither his boyfriend or 'little brother' caught it.

"can both of you just shut and hold me, I'm cold" said Pony. Dally smirked and wrapped his arms around Pony. They were waiting till pony was 18 before doing anything serious. Pony buried his face in Dally's shirt and could feel both his boyfriend's arms around him. He still felt sick but was comfortable in Johnny and Dally's arms as they cuddled with him. Pony sighed happily resting his head on Dally's chest. Dally nuzzled his face into Pony's hair. Johnny was kissing Pony's neck making the younger boy moan with pleasure. This promoted Johnny to leave a ring of hickies on Pony's neck.

"just think, a few more months and we can have some real fun" said Dally before capturing Pony's lips in a passionate kiss. They were doing everything they could to keep Pony's mind off of the misery of being sick. Dally wrapped the thick comforter around Pony to keep him warm.

"It's a Pony Burrito" chuckled Johnny, gently guiding Pony so he was sitting up, though still snuggled into Dally. Johnny fed their boyfriend the soup and gave him the medicine. They always fussed over him when he was sick but Pony didn't really care, eventually Pony fell asleep resting his head on Dally's shoulder. The three had worked out a system for taking care of sick Ponyboy. Dally would hold and cuddle the boy while Johnny handled medicine food. Afterwards they would kiss him and snuggle him until all three of them fell asleep. Darry and Soda walked in just to check on the sleeping trio and smiled at seeing Dally protectively holding Pony who was still wrapped in the overly large comforter. Johnny was on Pony's other side his own arms also wrapped around Pony.

"why could they have gotten together sooner, it would have made all our lives so much easier from the start" said Darry gently closing the door. It was true, Pony never walked alone anymore because he was always with Dally and or Johnny, his nightmares had vanished, his grades stayed at A's and ever since Dally started helping Darry with the bills by getting a real job, they always had money.

"Yeah I know, I just sometimes miss the days when he'd come running to me for help, but he's almost an adult now and I trust Johnny and Dally, besides now I can focus on being a parent" said Soda

"oh yeah, remind me when the wedding is again, I need to ask for that day off from work, I still can't believe Sandy and you are going to be parents soon, I'm also surprised her dad didn't kill you" said Darry

"The fifth, and a I can't believe it either" said Soda

"you might want to check Ponyboy's closet, him and Johnny went shopping a few weeks ago and by the looks of it came home with half the baby store" chuckled Darry

"but we don't even know if the baby will be a boy or a girl, why the hell would they go shopping already?" asked Soda

"they said they got gender neutral stuff but I think our little brother is hoping for a niece to spoil considering him Johnny and Dally can't have kids themselves, any kids we have are going to be spoiled rotten by their Uncle Pony" said Darry

"Sandy is also hoping for a girl, but she has a doctors appointment tomorrow and hopefully we can find out" said Soda.

"you're gonna be a great dad Pepsi cola, in just going to have to compete with those three for the favorite uncle title" laughed Darry

"don't forget uncle Two Bit and uncle Steve" laughed Soda

"Two Bit is more likely to win crazy uncle rather than favorite, I just wonder how Dally is going to react to a toddler running around here in a few years, this place is going to get awfully crowded soon" said Soda

"Dally is fine with kids as long as they are family, I think the biggest thing you'll have to worry about is leaving two bit alone with the kid, he might slip beer into the bottle or something" chuckled Darry, Soda paled at the thought of leaving Two Bit alone with a kid.

" I think I'll just stick to my original plan of having Pony or Johnny or you be the go to babysitter" said Soda

"Not Steve?" asked Darry

" Steve said he'd only baby sit once the kid is like seven or 8, any younger and he can't handle it" said Soda shaking his head.

"Can you imagine what Sally and Johnny would have done if Pony decided to go anywhere except Tulsa University?" Asked Darry

" probably stolen an RV and followed him, those three can't stand being apart more than a few days" chuckled soda


	10. Run for his life

**hi every on this is Two-Bit/Pony story, the person who requested it knows who they are, I'm doing this on my phone so checking who requested what is a bit tricky, next chapter will be chapter 9 part two.**

Two bit was walking along main street kicking a rock and thinking about his boyfriend. The auburn haired teen with the green gray eyes that to two bit always looked like emeralds formed around ash. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the red Mercedes pull up beside him

"where ya going ya greaser" shouted the soc in the passenger side.

" away from your ugly face ya soc" snarked Two Bit. All five guys jumped out of the car and two bit gulped. Suddenly before they could do anything a familiar voice called out

"wow Socs with the brains to actually attack someone their own size, bet a smaller target would be even easier, if you can catch me" said Pony before taking off, the Socs ran after him, Two but hopped in to his car and sped off catching up to pony and filming open the door so the boy could get in. Pony was panting as they drove home

"damn it baby what were you thinking?" asked Two Bit

"I wasn't about to let you get jumped" said Pony

"Pone, honey you know how much I hate you using yourself as bait just to protect Me? What if my car wasn't right there or if the Socs were quicker? I don't want you getting hurt" said Two Bit

"better me than you" mumbled pony

"what was that?" asked Two Bit

"I said better me than you, the gang can't get along with out it's jokester, I'm just the tag a long kid" said Pony sadly

"Steve's been getting to you again hasn't he, Pony don't listen to that idiot, we all need you, I need you, I love you Pony, if you got hurt I don't know what I'd do" said Two Bit. Pony was gear to change the subject while two bit wanted to pound Steve's head in.

"did I tell ya Darry had to get reading glasses?" asked Pony early

"great now he can really be superman, from Clark Kent to superman in an instant" laughed Two Bit

"ya they even look like Clark Kent glasses" laughed Pony

"you don't think muscles would mind if you were a little late on account of getting dinner with me would he?"asked Two-Bit

"as long as I call" said Pony

"it's a date then" said Two-bit kissing Point's cheek.


	11. The cuddling of Ponyboy part 2

**part two of chapter nine, there will be a part three showing soda and Sandys wedding but I just had to write this part first.**

Pony snuggled into his boyfriends. He could hear them whispering to each other but his headache prevented him from understanding what they were talking about. He felt their arms wrap tighter around him as they came to a conclusion on whatever it was.

"So you'll buy the lockets and put the picture inside, I'll talk to Darry and Soda" said Johnny

"Yep, hopefully they'll agree to hold it here right before Soda's, possibly the weekend before" said Dally. The next morning Dally walk to the jewlery store to buy five white gold lockets. He had copies of a picture of the three of them on their first date. The heart shaped lockets, two were encrusted with faux diamonds the other three were plain gold and had the inscription

"We love you to the ends of the universe and further"

When he got back Pony was still at school.

"hey Dally, Darry said we can, and he'll get the house ready. Now just to ask pony, God I hope he says yes" said Johnny

"he will I just know it" said Dally trying to hide the fact that he was nervous too. When pony came home the three of them went to the lot. Suddenly, just as the sun was starting to set, Dally and Johnny each got on one knee and each presented pony with one of the diamond lockets

"Ponyboy Curtis, you are the best thing that has ever happened to us, will you marry us?" asked Dally. Pony was stunned, he managed to nod and felt Dally and Johnny fasten the lockets around his neck before his lips were claimed by Dally. Reality fiannaly clicked for him.

"But how are we gonna get married? Gay marriage isn't legal and neither is multiple marriage " worried Pony

"That's why it'll be a greaser wedding, not legal or anything but in the eyes of the gang, both our outfit, the Shepard outfit and the other greasers we will be married, we will recite our vows in suits with our hands on a bible at your house, the doorway covered in roses, and we will be married that way." said Johnny. Pony smiled at them and kissed Johnny. They went home and Soda saw the lockets on Pony's neck, he squealed and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"two weddings in the same week, oh this is going to be amazing" said Soda

"yeah at this rate Darry will be the only one of us not tied down yet" said Pony playing with his new lockets. Dally snaked his arm around Point's waist and Pony leaned back into his fiance smiling as Dally kissed his neck.

"where's Johnny?" moaned Pony

"he had to run home and pack up a few things from his parents house, he'll be home soon, two bit went with him" said Dally.

"I'm kinda tired from track, can you carry me to bed?" asked Pony. Dally smiled and hooked his arm behind Pony's legs and lifted him up bridal style. He carried Pony to their room so they could wait for Johnny to get back. The room had changed quite a bit the posters were gone, replaced by pictures of the occupants, the bookshelf was organized and the desk was organized, it looked like the room of adults instead of a teenager. Pony fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow and Dally crawled into bed next to him. A little while later Johnny came in with a duffle bag full of the last of his stuff, he put everything away and got into bed, figuring Darry would call all of them for dinner later

"babe, we have a couple choices, whispered Johnny, either we stay here for sodas rainbow cooking, or Dally can treat us to dinner at a restaurant of your choice" said Johnny.

"I don't want dinner I'm too comfy" said pony burying his face into Dally's chest. Dally smirked and pulled Pony close running his fingers through his fiancee's hair

"I love you" whispered Dally. Pony sighed happily.

"I'm going to get Pizza, Dal where's your wallet" asked Johnny

"left pocket on my jacket" said Dally. Johnny grabbed Dally's wallet and headed out to get Pony's favorite pizza.

"you two spoil me" said Pony kissing Dally

"I know, but you deserve it" said Dally

 **A few weeks later**

Pony was standing in front of a full length mirror, the doorways were covered in flowers, the house was spotless and every greaser in Tulsa was packed into the Curtis house, Pony stared at his reflection, he was dressed in a white button up shirt, and black dress pants, and a pair of Darry's old dress shoes that he hated when he was Point's age.

"looking good little brother, new hair style today" said Sodapop

"yeah, _your_ , fiance did it for me" said Pony, his hair was greased in a middle part and trimmed ever so slightly so it would fall around his ears instead of in front. The reception would be a massive bbq later on, Two-Bit was providing the alcohol and Steve had chicken, burgers, and hot dogs all ready for the grill.

"Sandy is always fussy with hair, but you should see what Eveie managed to get Steve to wear, glory never thought I'd see the day when that guy wore anything other than jeans" laughed Soda

"What is he wearing?" asked Pony, fidgeting with his own collar

"she got him to wear her dad's wedding tux, I think she's sending signals he not picking up on. Anyway, Darry told me to let you wear his new, navy blue tie, who would have guessed that your something old blue and borrowed and new would all be from Darry." said Soda with a laugh. Meanwhile in the other room, Dally and Johnny were both fidgeting with their own outfits. Dally had opted to wear his suit that he wore for court appearances and Johnny had a black button up he borrowed from Soda and Steve had lent him a pair of dress pants he never ever wore, his shoes were a pair of two bits dress shoes that he had gotten one Christmas and never wore.

"Dal, why the hell am I so nervous?" asked Johnny

" irrational wedding jitters, it's normal" said Dally

" how are you not nervous?" asked Johnny

"Johnny cake, I'm more nervous than a cow at slaughter house, I just hide my emotions a lot better." said Dally trying to get his hair to do what he wanted it to, Johnny had his hair in its normal greased style.

"I hope two bit brought the champagne and isn't drunk already" said Johnny

" yeah we don't want him spoiling this" said Dally

"who picked the music?" asked Johnny

"I think Darry did, it's some Elvis song" said Dally. The wedding was an about to start, Dally and Johnny stood under the kitchen doorway which was adorned with flowers. Elvis's I can't help falling in love, started playing instead of the traditional wedding march and Pony came down the stairs and down the makeshift aisle lined with a long strip of white shag rug carpeting that everyone was sure two bit was going to get yelled at by his mother for cutting it out of their living room floor. Pony smiled at his groom's and stood facing both them and Tim Shepard was officiating.

"greasers of Tulsa, we are gathered he today to witness the marriage of Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, and Ponyboy Michael Curtis. In the eyes of heaven, hell or wherever we go after death, I ask now if any of you object to this union speak now or forever shut your trap." said Tim. No one said a word

" place your right hands on the bible" instructed Tim to the three grooms. Dally pony and Johnny each did so. Dally said his vows

"I Dallas Winston do forever, and with all my heart, take you Ponyboy Curtis to hold and to cherish, to love and protect, as long as we both shall live" said Dally

"Do you take pony to be your husband for all eternity?" asked Tim

"I do" said Dally smirking and placing a locket in Pony's neck. Now it was Johnny's turn

"I Johnny Cade, do forever and with all the love I am capable of feeling and more, pledge myself to you Ponyboy, I will protect and love you through everything and with everything I have and am" said Johnny

"do you take Ponyboy to be your husband?" asked Tim

"I Do" said Johnny,placing a fourth locket on Point's neck. Now it was Ponys turn.

"I Ponyboy Michael Curtis, do take you Dallas Winston and you Johnny Cade, to love and to cherish, to hold and protect, forever and beyond" said Pony smiling brightly

"do you take Dallas and Johnny to be your husband's, in the eyes of both heaven and hell, and all assembled before us today?" asked Tim

"I do" said Pony placing a locket on Dally then Johnny's neck.

"greasers of Tulsa I present to you Mr. Dallas Curtis, Mr. Johnny Curtis, and Mr. Ponyboy Curtis, you three can make out now" said Tim. The resulting kiss was probably the most wonderful thing the greasers had ever seen. The bbq after involved everyone getting drunk and food being thrown everywhere, Johnny and Two Bit got into a drinking contest where Johnny actually won, resulting in a passed out two bit, Darry taking too many pictures and someone got out the hose and everyone got soaked.

"how am I gonna top this?" asked Soda to Sandy who was laughing at the fact that Pony was covered in cake and being fed more by dally and Johnny, it was of course chocolate cake so his white shirt was ruined. But everyone was happy

"you'll think of something dear" said Sandy kissing his cheek.


	12. Cuddling of Ponyboy part 3

**cuddling of Ponyboy part three, I'll do a part four after this then after that will be my alternate suggestion to tyranosaurus Ross's request. This chapter is pretty much all fluff.**

Pony woke up the morning after his wedding sandwiched between his husbands. Everyone else was passed out in the curtis's living room Darry had the day off, with it being Sunday and everything and for the first time probably ever the 23 almost 24 year old was hungover. No one knew how two bit ended up asleep on top of the fridge. Sandy, Eveie, and Angela Shepard had breakfast going for the the residents of the Curtis house, including two bit and Steve. Tim and the others slowly woke up and left, Angela had to leave the kitchen and help Tim drag a thoroughly hungover Curly out the door. Soo breakfast was on the table and Darry came down following the scent of fresh was in the shower when Pony, Johnny and Dally came down for breakfast looking very happy.

"So what are the plans for today?" asked Pony in a very chipper voice before spotting two bit sprawled out on top of the fridge, vodka bottle cuddled to him like a teddy bear,

"how did he get there?" asked Pony

"No clue" said Darry who was on his fifth cup of coffee

"I think today's plans involve cleaning up and you three figuring out a honeymoon spot" said Sandy

" that parts done already, the three of us are heading to Boston next week" said Dally

"Oh I'd love to go to Boston but Soda here is taking me to Huston" said Sandy

"well it was almost Paris but Dally hates flying and only Johnny speaks a word of French so That was out of the question, plus I've always wanted to see the ocean and Boston has loads of museums so that will be fun." said Pony

"Dally, you like museums?" asked Soda coming out of the shower.

"pony got me into them, plus all the best booze is in boston" said Dally

"and seafood, Dal promised me lobster" said Pony

"soda why can't we go to boston?" asked Sandy

"I can't understand their accents, since when does wicked mean the same as good, and what is a blinkah and I hate the red Sox anyway" said Soda

"careful little buddy, I happen to like Boston, the patriots in particular" said Darry

"traitor!" Shouted soda tackling Darry. Everyone laughed. That's when two bit woke up

" how did I get up here?" asked Two Bit everyone laughed and pony rested his head on Dally.

"My shirt is ruined from last night, I'm going to have to buy a new dress shirt before Sodas wedding" said Pony

"You can go later today, you three are exempt from the preparations, also you need to go to the rehearsals for graduation tomorrow, which if I must remind everyone, is this Thursday." said Darry

"don't worry Dar, Johnny and I can take our husband to practice" said Dally smiling as Pony snuggled into him even more at his use of the word husband.

"Alright, why don't the three of you head out" said Darry

" wait the graduation is on Thursday, shoot I forgot to tell my mom" said Two-Bit falling off the fridge and running out of the house

" I can't believe two bit is graduating same class as me" said Pony

" I can't believe he's graduating" said Johnny, everyone laughed at that.

" yeah well you're our little valedictorian, married before he graduated and soon to be uncle" said Soda

"I can't wait to meet my niece " said Pony

"nieces, it's twins" said Sandy, soda fainted. Pony looked at his husbands, they knew where they were going today. Sandy knew that look

" boys you've already bought plenty of stuff for them" said Sandy

"Nope, there's still plenty of stuff the babies need" said Dally

" But I'm having a baby shower on wednesday" stammered Sandy

"plus we don't have a whole lot more room in your guys's closet" said Soda finally coming around

"I don't care I shall be the favorite uncle" exclaimed Pony

"aww what about poor old Darry" snickered Steve

"whatcha who you're calling Old" threatened Darry.

"don't worry Dar, the girls will call you uncle Darry and not grandpa" laughed Soda. Pony flopped onto the couch between Dally and Johnny cuddling unto them as soda put Mickey on for when two bit came racing back, probably being chased by his livid mother.

"I'm tired" said Pony

"Then sleep dear" said Johnny, pony giggled before stretching out across Dally and Johnny's laps, Dally smiled and ran his hand through Pony's hair

"why does he always chose you for a pillow?" asked Johnny

"because Dally is squishy" murmured Pony

" so what am I good for?" fake pouted Johnny

"emotional pillow" murmured Pony before feeling Dally pull him into his lap completely.

"why don't you three go sleep in your room, some of us want to use the couch" Said Sandy. Dally lifted Pony into his arms to carry him back up to their room, Johnny followed.

"so Darry, find your soulmate yet?" joked Steve

"well as a matter of fact I have a date tonight" said Darry

"Good for you Darry, what's her name?" asked Soda

"her name is Amy" said Darry

"What does she look like? Oh and if things go well she can come to our wedding" said Soda wiggling his eyebrows"

"she's a year older than me, blonde hair, sea green eyes, her dad actually set us up together, I used to work with him" said Darry

"you think it'll work out?" asked Sandy

"it should, I'm popping the question tonight, we've been dating for about a year now" said Darry, Soda sprayed the wall with his chocolate milk.

"are you sure Darry? I mean does she know about Johnny Dally and Pony and why haven't we met her yet, the house is awfully crowded as is and is going to get even more so one the twins arrive, you sure you want to marry this girl" asked Soda

"yes I do want to marry her, and yes she knows about those three love birds, Pony met her a few months ago while you were at work and I was out for the week after throwing my back out, she's been coming over when I'm the only person here" said Darry looking for his tie that Pony wore yesterday.

"Pony put your tie in your closet before it could get ruined by the cake" said Soda. Darry grabbed it and put it on before swiping some of Johnny's cologne, the brand Dally and Pony used was too strong for his liking. He grabbed the small box containing his Mother's ring, the ring he had been told all his life that would one day belong to the girl he would marry, Sandy wore a different one of their mother's rings, and Dally had said that one of the lockets on Pony's neck contained the real diamond from his own mother's engagement ring, and Johnny had swiped the diamond from his Mother's ring because she never wore it and was going to pawn it for money but Johnny always loved that ring and took the diamond off it for Pony so now the ring was just a hunk of silver. Darry looked at the three newlyweds sleeping happily and smiled.

"Well Darry good luck, heh wait till I tell two bit you're getting hitched" said Soda. Darry left and a few hours later returned with a cute blonde girl on his arm and she was wearing the ring. Pony was cuddling With Dally and Johnny while Johnny fed him cake.

"damn, what's with the Curtis guys getting all the good ones?" two bit whispered to Steve

"dude only two of them have girls, are you saying you're into Johnny and Dally? Man you are desperate" laughed Steve

"not what I meant idiot" said Two-Bit before tackling Steve

"Alright Dar you got the date set yet?" asked Soda

"yep week after Pony's birthday" said Darry

"works for us, just don't be on the house the night of Pony's birthday" laughed Dally. Pony turned bright red

"DALLAS!" exclaimed Pony playfully snaking his husband on the back of the head trying to suppress his laughter.

"is there any cake left? I bought champagne" said Darry

"fresh one is in the oven, Johnny made it" said Pony giving his dark haired husband a kiss in thanks.

"Alright then" said Darry

"Johnny wouldn't let me put the sugar in" pouted Soda

"it's a new recipe, can't mess with it, and you were gonna put the whole damn bag in" said Johnny

"spoilsport of a brother in law" said Soda

"I really hope our girls don't inherit your sweet tooth" said Sandy. Amy laughed the at the antics of the family she would soon be a part.

Pony received his diploma to a massive cheering section. He gave his valedictorian speech to thunderous applause. He met his husbands behind the bleachers for a passionate kiss. Pony had to use his graduation gown collar to hide the hickey Johnny left on his neck. Back at home he barely heard the call that dinner was ready, Pony's favorite, chicken fried steak. He barely heard this because his ears were full of the heart beats of his two husbands. The closer pony got to 18 the more heated their make out sessions became.

"PONYBOY,DALLAS,JOHNNY SUPPER IS ON THE TABLE" Darry yelled again

"we better go before superman has a hissyfit" said Dally before lifting Pony up

"um Dear, none of us are wearing more than boxers and both Sandy and Amy, and possibly Evie are downstairs" said Pony

"Fine, we'll get dressed then I'll carry you" said Dally. The three of them put on clothes and went downstairs.

"so Soda, are you nervous for saturday?" asked Pony

"a bit, thought I'll probably forget my nerves the minute you guys take me to my bachelor party" said Soda

"Sandy the stripper had to cancel last minute, I don't know who else to ask to be entertainment for us girls tomorrow night" said Evie getting off the phone. That's when Amy got an idea

"Dar bear, would you mind keeping us girls company tomorrow night?" asked Amy batting her eyelashes at Darry.

"oh no I don't take my shirt off for anyone except you Amy" said Darry trying to back away from the three advancing women.

"please Darry, for me?" asked Amy. Pony Dally and Johnny were laughing their asses off. Darry ran out the door.

"drat, who else would be willing and available?" asked Evie. That's when Sandy caught sight of Johnny, who hadn't bothered putting a shirt on. He had built up quite a bit of muscle after enrolling in Karate.

"say Johnnycake, I don't suppose your husband would be willing to loan you to us for tomorrow night? Any cash we give you, you can keep" Sandy said

"No, absolutely not" said Johnny firmly, unaffected by the advancing, predatory cat like, females

"what about you bad boy" asked Amy eyeing Dallas

"sorry ladies, looks like you'll be without a stripper tomorrow" said Dallas.

"Fine then, I'll make Steve do it" said Evie

"OH STEVIE BABY" called Evie chasing after her boyfriend who had started to run the minute he caught his girlfriend's eye. Everyone left in the house was laughing.

If pony could have one opinion it was that Sodas wedding was a disaster. The cake person had to cancel so two bit made the cake, which turned out inedible, due to substituting milk with beer and the eggs had gone bad and he just dumped bars of chocolate in instead of cocoa powder, didn't like flour so used an entire bag of sugar, used hair grease for the oil and nearly burnt the house down. Sandy's dress didn't fit anymore so she had to wear a white t-shirt and sweats. Then Steve tripped and lost the rings down the floor drain, they had to call a plumbing service. Pony sat at the reception eating a store bought cake that Darry ran out to get after two bit got violently sick from his own creation. Soda and Sandy were sitting next to Darry as Steve gave his toast

"after that fiasco we will all have stories to tell our grandchildren and we have learned a valuable lesson, love prevails through even two bits cooking, just don't let that guy back into the kitchen ever again" said Steve everyone laughed and clapped.

"well that was entertaining enough" said Pony that night as he got ready for bed. Dally was in the shower and Johnny was already in bed.

"I'm surprised two bit wasn't poisoned by that cake of his" chuckled Johnny. Dally came into the room in his bathrobe and picked pony up from behind and plopping him on the bed.

"I hope Darry's wedding goes smoother" said Pony.

"I'm just ready to get on the road to boston tomorrow" said Johnny wrapping his arms around Pony. Dally climbed into bed and turned out the light as Pony rested his head on Dally's chest.

"I know, two whole weeks away from this craziness" said Dally kissing the top of Pony's head.

"mhmm" murmured Pony as he drifted off to sleep happy and warm, snuggled between his husbands.


	13. The cuddling of Ponyboy part 4

**alright so I'm home from korea and have decided to post the final installment of the cuddling of Ponyboy. This is the only story in this one shot series not up for adoption. If you want to adopt on of my one shots please PM me, I have also become a beta reader. This story is a little sad at the end but still sweet.**

The next morning Ponyboy woke up earlier than his two husbands, Dally had packed all their bags last night and put them in the car, the three of them would be leaving in an hour or so. Pony got into the shower, his clothes for the day laid out on top of his dresser. He saw the curtain move twice and felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around him.

"Good you haven't washed your hair yet" said Dally grabbing a palm full of shampoo and rubbing it into Pony's hair. The three of them washed each others hair, Dally got to do Pony's, Pony did Johnny and Dally's. After their shower pony felt Johnny carry him back to their room. It was early enough in the morning that they didn't bother with towels, no one else was awake yet, the sun hadn't even risen yet. While Johnny and Pony liked the sun set, Dally was partial partial to the sunrise so each morning the three of them went out to the park to stare at the rising sun.

"Pony, baby are you wearing my shirt again?" asked Johnny

"maaaaybeee" said Pony cheekily

" you fox" laughed Johnny

"Pony have you seen my sweatshirt?" asked Dally digging through his drawer

"yeah, it's on me" said Pony

" you are a sneaky little thing" smirked Dally

"common we're gonna miss the sun rise" said Johnny. The three of them left the house and went to the park. After the sun had risen they went home to have breakfast before leaving for their honeymoon. Darry was cooking and Soda and Sandy were rushing around to get ready to leave themselves. Two Bit was sleeping on the couch while Steve was about to head off to work. Darry was grumbling about possibly charging two bit rent. Tim Shepard was also over, he had gotten into a fight with his siblings and needed to cool off so was eating breakfast at the Curtis house.

"hey Tim, at this rate you and two bit are the only greasers not tied down yet" laughed Soda. Tim rolled his eyes and left.

"hey Dal, I thought you were gonna wear your Yankees shirt to piss off the Bostonians" said Two Bit, Dally was sure to get into fights if he wore that into the heart of red Sox country.

" I packed it up." said Dally

"you stopping in new York at all?" asked Steve

"yeah, figure I'd show these two my old stomping grounds"smirked Dally

"just stay out of trouble" said Darry

"um I got three tickets to Broadway, won em in a poker game" said Johnny, next thing he knew his husband was on top of him kissing him senseless.

" Sodapop you stop cheating at poker and take lessons from Johnny, I want to go to broadway" said Sandy

"what can I say, I married one sexy card shark" said Pony. Sand and Evie both folded their arms exasperated that Pony got both the good ones, Boston, Broadway, what was next? A cruise? Darry caught Amy's eye and knew what she wanted

"Johnny, help me out man, can you get me two tickets so I can take Amy" asked Darry

" well I kinda won them from the play producer himself so they're really good seats. But I'll see what I can do" said Johnny

"what was a Broadway producer doing Tulsa?" asked Two-Bit

"oh yeah I almost forgot, his next play is a live action Mickey mouse play, he's looking for someone to play the mouse himself and I just so happened to mention I had a friend who was perfect for the role, he wants to meet you later today two bit, five o'clock old play house on north court." said Johnny. Two Bit looked dumbfounded.

"Pony you are going to have to excuse me for a moment but this must be done" said Two Bit before lifting Johnny up and swinging the younger greaser around. Two Bit ran out of the house to go get ready. Pony Dally and Johnny left for their trip and Soda and Sandy were almost ready for theirs

"Darry, we have the house to ourselves for two weeks" said Amy happily.

" well except for two bit Steve and Evie " said Darry

"you know what I mean you big teddy bear" said Amy grabbing Darry by the Collar and kissing him.

At five o'clock Two Bit, dressed in the same outfit he wore to both weddings, he met the guy in the old play house

"Keith Mathews, otherwise known as Two Bit?" the guy asked

"yes sir" said Two Bit

"Excellent, can you read me these lines in your best Mickey mouse voice, the family of the man behind the mouse will be at this play" said the director. This was Two Bits dream so he did his very best Mickey impression. The director was impressed

"you sound just like the cartoon mouse" said the director, he hadn't had a single audition that was this good and not even a professional actor but this guy had talent for sure.

"kid the part is yours if you want it, not even professional actors have been able to match the mouse that well, and you have one thing they lack most of, passion." said the director. Two Bit smiled

"furthermore, all your family and friends get free tickets to the performance, and I will definitely recommend you to Disney studios for future voice acting, you got a real bright future kid, and I am definitely listening to that Johnny Curtis kid again." said the director.

"Sir, if you need anymore roles, Johnny's Brother Sodapop Curtis has both charisma and looks that would put Paul Newman to shame" said Two Bit

"I'll keep that in mind for my next play. In the meantime I'll give you a call for when u book the tickets to new York for rehearsals" said the director. Two Bit smiled and ran first to his mom's work.

"Keith what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth Mathews

"Guess who just got the main part in a Broadway play" said Two Bit

"WHAT?!" Shouted his mother

"I'm playing Mickey mouse on broadway" said Two bit smiling happily

"Keith if this is a joke then I'm going to be very angry"

"it's no joke mom, Johnny won tickets off a Broadway director in a poker game and casually mention that I was available for auditions. I tried out and got the part immediately, best part all my family and friends get royal box seating tickets for free, right next to the other actors and the family of Walt Disney himself." said Two Bit excitedly.

"my son is gonna be on broadway" whispered grabbing a shot of vodka, she needed a drink after this revaluation.

"Good thing I'm a singing sensation" said Two Bit

" you better go tell the Curtis boys" said his mother. Two Bit burst through the door

"I GOT THE PART I'M MICKEY MOUSE ON BROADWAY" announced Two Bit.

"this calls for a celebration" said Amy

"best part, I get free tickets to the show to give to my family and friends" said Two-Bit

"Darry baby excuse me for a minute, but this guy just got me my one wish" said Amy before kissing Two Bit who blushed.

"when's the performance?" asked Darry

"in six months, the guy is gonna call me soon" said Two Bit

" you sure this guy is legit" said Darry skeptically.

"trust me Darry this is the real deal, I checked everything out before going for the Audition. This guy is legit, most research I've done for anything in my life" said Two Bit

"alright then" said Darry. A couple Days later the phone rang.

"hey Dar it's Pony, we're coming home kinda early, Dally got cut up pretty bad by a bunch of drunk Red Sox fans, after he decided to wear his Yankees shirt and loudly proclaim that Red Sox suck, in the middle of a crowded bar near Fenway right after the game where the Sox lost. Needless to say we'll be home in a few days" said Pony

"you, married an idiot Pone, in the plus side Two Bit got the part, six months and the whole gang is going to see him on broadway" said Darry

"awesome, listen I gotta go deal with my idiot husband, I'll be home by Sunday night,least I got to see some museums and go to the beach. We had to practically drag Johnny out of the aquarium. Be prepared for us to be getting a goldfish" said Pony

"alright see you in a few days little brother" said Darry

"By Dar" said Pony before hanging up.

"Pony Johnny and Dally are coming home early, Dally got into some trouble with some red Sox fans and was cut up pretty bad" said Darry

"well pony married an idiot" said Steve

"as long as Dally never hurts him, I could care less about him being an idiot" said Darry. July 22 came around and since it was Pony's 18th birthday all the stops had been pulled out. Soda and Sandy were each holding a baby girl, Ginger Sprite and her sister Pepper Fizz. Pony Johnny and Dally had very quickly become attached to their nieces an when soda and Sandy weren't holding them one of those three would be. Towards the end of the night things were beginning to wind down when Dally and Johnny exchanged looks.

"it's time love" Johnny whispered In Pony's ear and nipping Pony's ear lobe lightly. Pony smiled and felt Dally pick him up. The three of them went into their room, Dally hanging his tie on the door. He had started wearing them after pony told him the made him look sexy. Everyone in the house knew to steer clear of that room for the remainder of the night. Two-Bit was in New York at show rehearsals, his mother and sister had gone with him, he was getting paid a four figure salary for his performance, weekly. So his mom and sister were doing some major shopping in New York city. Pony looked up into Dally's eyes, and could feel Johnny's slender yet muscular form below him. All three of them lacked clothes as every one of Pony's senses were overtaken by extreme pleasure. After they had finished they lay in bed panting from the effort and pleasure.

"gah, why did we wait so long again?" gasped Pony, his head laying on Johnny's chest, his voice hoarse from screaming both their names.

"it was definitely worth the wait though" said Dally kissing Pony's head. Pony moaned happily, feeling complete.

"why the heck did I even date women before, this is so much better" sighed Dally

"because you listened to damn society and not your heart, I bet soda and Darry would disagree with you on what type is better but that's their opinion, we know what we like better so they can have girls so long as we have each other"said Johnny

" you are so hot when you're being wise" said Pony

"considering Dally and I rendered your mind to a happy mush, someone needs to be the smart one" said Johnny

"mmm, shut up and hold me Johnny, Dally Kiss me" said Pony. Dally smirked and began kissing Pony passionately, Johnny claimed Pony's neck, leaving multiple hickies on Pony's neck.

"I can't believe Darry is getting Married in a week" said Pony. Suddenly two loud cries came from Soda and Sandy's room.

"the twins are awake" said Johnny.

"when was the last time Soda slept a full night?" asked Pony

"don't know, but we're just the uncle's, and we can sleep" said Dally.

"ok" said Pony before falling asleep still cuddled into Johnny. Dally wrapped all three of them in the blanket and fell asleep.

"I love you two" murmured Pony

"we love you too baby" said Dally. The next morning Pony woke up feeling happier than he had in his whole life.

"is it weird that I'm too comfortable to move" pony asked

"mmm, go back to sleep honey, it's too early to get up" murmured Johnny, pulling Pony close to him.

"Johnny's right baby, go back to sleep" said Dally wrapping his arms around Pony

" sleep baby, no one's gonna bother us this morning" said Johnny kissing Pony who sighed contentedly.

"love you Pony" said Dally

"I love you two too" said Pony falling back to sleep, that was before the door burst open and a frazzled looking Sodapop deposited the twins into Pony and Johnny's arms.

"here you babysit for the day, Sandy and I need a break" said Soda

"um Soda, can this wait five minutes while we get dressed?" asked Pony

"fine" said Soda taking the cooing twins back from his brother and brother in law. The week seemed to fly by with the wedding prep and rehearsal dinner and finally the day of the wedding Arrived. Darry and Amy were nervous wrecks, soda and Sandy were just tired wrecks two bit was drunk again and Steve, well let's just say only trust him with cars and not wedding prep. So it was up to Pony,Johnny, and Dally to keep this wedding from going off rails. Pony was Darry's best man so it was up to him to keep his brothers nerves in check.

"Darry listen to me, there is no way this wedding can go as bad as Soda's did, you've got nothing to worry about, two bit didn't make the cake, the church covered the floor drains and Amy's little brother won't drop the rings, Amy's dress fits like a glove and you're honeymooning in New York. I'm not gonna say what could possibly go wrong because there's a lot that can go wrong but I'll make sure they won't." said Pony setting his hand comfortingly on his brother's shoulder.

"can you imagine how cute it's gonna be with Sandy carrying little pepper and ginger dressed in little flower girl dresses allowing those two to throw petals everywhere?" chuckled Darry

"I can't believe how much those two little girls look like mom" said Pony smiling sadly. "yeah, now how the heck do I put on a bowtie?" asked Darry trying to figure out how to tie the thing.

"here I got it, Johnny taught me how" said Pony tying the black bowtie around his big brothers neck.

"ok pony when did you get Taller than me? I just noticed" said Darry

"yeah blame my sexy husbands" said Pony

"only you Pone could Find Dallas Winston sexy" said Darry shaking his head

"Dallas _Curtis_ " said Pony smiling

"I can't believe I let him Marry you" smirked Darry

"love works in mysterious ways, Dar, I love both my husbands more than Iove myself, I'm honestly not happy unless at least one of them is holding me" said Pony

"look at me, getting love advice from my baby brother" chuckled Darry. Pony smiled

"go get er Dar" said Pony shoving his big brother into the hall. Pony felt the familiar welcome sensation of Dally snakeinghis arms around Pony to draw him into him kissing Pony's cheek and neck moaned happily

"Dally, honey right after this wedding you and Johnny are taking me home, I need you to be near me at all times" said Pony

"I think we can do that, common, weddings about to start and your big bro is shaking like a leaf." said Dally. Well the wedding went smoothly it was just the reception that had issues. But they weren't major, two bit got drunk and took the microphone away from the band and started singing intentionally off key. Steve kept accidentally stepping on Evies feet during the slow dance and johnny wouldn't stop whispering _things_ in Pony's ear, well Pony wasn't really complaining about that, only problem with it was the fact that Pony was brighter than a tomato and hard as a rock by the time it came time for him to deliver his best man speech. After he was finished his speech he had to leave and head to the bathroom. Dally and Johnny followed him. Pony splashed water on his face.

"I think I need to head home and take care of this moaned Pony leaning into Dally who shot Johnny a look. Tell him him to go inform Darry.

"Hey Dar, Pony Dally and I need to go, we'll see you at home." said Johnny. Amy giggled.

"yes go home and take care of the best tomato man" said Soda. Johnny left and Sandy smaked the back of Sodas head

"WHAT?! He was bright as a stop light, and the bride's maids were starting to stare at a place other than his face" said Soda. Amy could no longer control her laughter and went to go talk to her sister.

"Amy who was the best man and is he single?" asked her sister

"Sorry sis, he's completely taken, plus he dosent swing that way" said Amy

"all the good one are, who's he with any way?"

"You saw that tall kinda quiet groom's men? The one with the shiny black hair and eyes like a happy puppy, that one" said Amy

"aw the cute one is taken? Darn it" said Amy's Friend

"what about the tall blonde haired one with those sexy blue eyes" asked Melissa

"look the only men in the group not yet taken are Tim Shepherd and Keith, Aka Two-bit" said Amy.

"wait Keith Mathews? The up coming broadway star? HES SINGLE! Excliamed all of Amy's friends.

"Yep, although I think Jessica has the best shot with him" said Amy

"why?" asked the girls

"he has a thing for blondes" smirked Amy

"causing trouble for old two bit are we dear?" chuckled Darry hugging her from behind.

"wait till my sis learns Tim is here too, she's got a thing for bad boys" laughed Amy. They both saw two bit being hounded by a swarm of single bride's maids. The food is was loving every second of it. Back at the house pony lay once again cuddling with Johnny and Dally after they took care of Pony's rock in his pants. They heard the front door open, a drunk Amy giggling as Darry carried her over the threshold into the house. Two Bit was on the phone with the performance director and Soda was with Sandy in their room trying to get the twins to sleep.

"ready for broadway again next week?" Dally asked Pony who was half asleep.

"mmm, yeah, private jet, five star hotel, no chance of you getting into a fight with bostonians" said Pony his head laying on Dally's bare chest feeling Dally rub his back. Johnny one his other side rubbing his shoulders.

"you two spoil me" murdered Pony

"because you need and deserve it, you are the best thing that ever happened to us and we want to show you how much we love you" said Johnny

"how did I get so lucky, really I don't deserve either of you, I love both of you so much" said Pony, tears running down his face.

"baby why are you crying?" asked Johnny

" I don't know" said Pony burying his face into Dally's chest, all three of them were sweaty but pony could still smell Dally's calonge on him.

"we love you so much pony, it's us who don't deserve you. We will get into fights and get annoyed at each other, but all marriages have their rough points and it only makes it stronger. Darry and Soda don't yet understand that because both of them are still in honeymoon stage, but we've had our differences and have argued and it only increases how much we love you" said Dally kissing Pony's hair. Giggles and noises were coming through the wall adjacent to Darry's room but the three of them just smirked and cuddled close to each other. Pony was happy, sure the house was crowded and bound to get even more so but it made it cozy, they were all one big family.

"how long before Steve and Evie get hitched and move in here?" asked Johnny

"not long, I noticed Evie had a ring on her finger before we left" said Dally

"I heard Darry talking about building an addition to the house, jeez five families under the same roof is gonna be nuts" said Pony

"I don't think two bit is getting Married anytime soon" said Pony

"I don't know, he meets girls on Broadway and I think I saw Amy's friend chatting him up" said Dally

"heh, that'll be funny if old two bit gets hitched" said Johnny. Suddenly the door opened.

"What now soda?" asked Pony

" I really need you to babysit the girls tonight, Sandy and I are going crazy" said Soda, he looked frazzled. Pony sighed and Sat up he got at least boxers and pants on before Soda deposited the fussy twins into his arms. Pepper and Ginger calmed down the minute they were held by their uncle.

"they know not cry around uncle pony" smirked Dally

"yeah, Darry And Amy are talking about kids, you better be ready to babysit for the next 18 years" said Soda before walking out. Dally took little pepper into his arms, ginger preferred pony or Johnny and pepper liked either pony or Dally. The little girl waved her arms around and grabbed Dally's hair and shrieked with laughter.

"hey little fireball, that hurts" laughed Dally trying to pry the infant's fingers off his hair.

"I think soda want pepper to become a doctor so her name works" laughed Pony

"Yeah, Dr. Pepper will go over well in a hospital" laughed Johnny, said little girl giggled.

"I can't wait for Darry to have kids, I'm thinking of writing kids books, I love kids" said Pony. Cuddling little ginger.

"I only like them if they're family" said Dally

"I know, I just wish adoption wasn't so hard" said Pony sadly.

"well all that means is all our nieces and nephews are gonna be spoiled rotten" said Johnny. Suddenly Ginger let out a shrill shriek and grabbed Johnny's hair. Pony laughed and took Ginger.

"I can't wait till Darry has kids, more little ones to cuddle" said Pony.

 **Fast forward**

The year was 2018 and Ponyboy was sleeping in Johnny and Dally's arms once again, his old bones protesting the very thought of getting out of bed. He had legally married Johnny but stayed considered married to Dally. Darry and Soda had their grandkids visiting but pony didn't feel like interacting right now, he was tired, two bit retired from acting just last year and Darry had passed his business onto his son James. Soda had retired after almost 40 years at the DX now Firestone. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he woke up next he was standing in a grassy field, Johnny and Dally beside him they looked young again, like they were 14, 16, and 17 again.

"where are we?" asked Johnny gripping Pony's hand, the three of them each wore wedding rings.

"heaven" breathed Pony as he saw his parents walking towards them.

"we're dead?" asked Dally pulling his husband close to him

"It appears so, but at least we're together" said Johnny. Pony hugged his parents before going back into Dally's arms, he felt incomplete without his husbands.

"your brothers and sister in laws will be joining us in a few years" said Mrs. Curtis

" as long as we have each other we can wait for them" said Pony. Now it was time to rest and wait.


	14. Love Heals

**So this is an AU where Pony gets hurt instead of Johnny, don't worry though he survives. This is a Two-Bit/Pony/Dally story, and my alternative to Tyrannosaurus Ross's request.**

Dally carried a now unconscious Ponyboy out of the fire, cradling his injured boyfriend.

"I've got you baby, you're gonna be okay, two-bit is waiting for us back in Tulsa" soothed Dally, both him and Two-Bit had been dating Pony for over a year now and Two-Bit had been worried sick about pony despite Dally's assurances that their young boyfriend was alright and safe with Johnny. In the hospital Dally's arm was being treated for a minor burn while he had the feeling that Pony was fighting for his life. Johnny entered the room to give Dal the news.

"According to the doctors Pony's back is broken and he's covered in burns, Two-Bit and his brothers are with him now" said Johnny sadly. Dally knew that Johnny was blaming himself for pony being hurt.

"Johnny listen, this is not your fault, it's those damn socs, more importantly that red head broad. If she had made sure by telling someone that her boyfriend was drunk and looking for trouble Pony wouldn't be hurt right now" said Dally.

"Two-Bit's staying the night here with Pone, Darry and Soda have apparently not really slept all week" said Johnny

"I wish this damn hospital would put me in the same room as my boyfriend" growled Darry

"Well he has one of his boyfriends with him, he'll be ok" said Johnny

"I hope so, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him" said Dally rolling over to face the wall, everyone had noticed that since Pony and Dally had started dating that Dally had been more willing to show emotion.

"Court date is set for next week, I don't know how Darry managed to afford to get me a lawyer" sighed johnny

"You'll get off kid,I'm just more worried about Pony right now" sighed Dally

"I know, I'm worried too, he wasn't looking too hot when we went in to see him,he seemed scared and stressed until Two-Bit hugged and kissed him" said Johnny. Dally sighed and closed his eyes, Johnny left, Darry had somehow worked things out with the cops where Johnny would be put under house arrest in the curtis house until his trial, it was way better than jail. Meanwhile Two-Bit was sitting next to pony's bed, gently holding his boyfriend's hand. Pony groaned softly he was in a lot of pain despite all the medicine the doctors had him on.

"Hey baby" soothed Two-Bit. Pony opened his eyes slightly then closed them again.

"What's wrong love?" asked Two-Bit

"The light is too bright" whispered Pony. Two Bit hovered over Pony blocking out the light

"Better love?" asked Two-Bit. Pony nodded

"Where's Dally?" asked Pony

"His arm got burned a bit, he's in another room" said Two-Bit softly

"I can't run track anymore, my back is busted, now I'm even more of a burden on Darry and Soda" whimpered Pony

"No! No don't you dare say that Pony, you are not a burden to anyone,well maybe steve, but Dally and i and your brothers love you, Johnny needs you, we all love you Pony, Dally and I will take care of you" said Two-Bit gently kissing Pony's forehead. Pony nodded and went back to sleep. After weeks of intense physical therapy and court appearances and stuff, Pony finally got to go home, Johnny would be living with the curtis's now and helping pony around the school. Pony had started wearing long sleeves and long pants to hide his burn scars. He covered his head with a hoodie and Johnny had been switched into his classes. Every day he tried ignoring the jeers and torment of the socs, but he'd go home with Two-Bit where him and Dally would cheer him up. One night the three of them were cuddling on the couch watching mickey after a rumble in which they won, Pony missed being able to go to rumbles. Dally had a black eye, Two-bit had busted his lip but otherwise everyone was Okay, Dally had an ice pack on his eye and an arm around Pony, Johnny was going around tending to the others, because he had stayed home with pony who was currently asleep on Dally's shoulder.

"He was really worried about you guys" said Johnny noticing how possesive Pony was being of his two boyfriends. Two-Bit looked at their sleeping boyfriend and kissed his forehead. Darry sighed and looked at the three lovers, he hadn't allowed them to sleep in the same bed yet, Pony was only fourteen after all, but seeing as Pony looked so comfortable sleeping in Dally and Two-Bit's arms he decided that, as long as they strictly _slept_ together, he could allow them to be in the same bed.

"Dally, Two-Bit, can you take Pony to bed, you can stay with him if you want" said Darry, Two-Bit and Dally's eyes lit up at the permission to spend the night with Pony. Dally lifted Pony into his arms holding him close the two of them took Pony to his room and climbed into bed on either side of him, holding him close. The next morning Pony woke up warm and very comfortable. Dally and Two-Bit were holding him tightly. He smiled and cuddled closer to them.

"Do I have to go to school today?" asked Pony

"I suppose we could convince Darry to let you take today off" said Two-Bit

"What should we tell him?" asked Pony

"That you need a damn break from the socs" said Two-Bit

"What about Johnny, i don't want to just leave him to the wolves" said Pony

"I'll go to school, and you'll stay here with Dally, Darry will understand, you're still healing after all" said Two-Bit running his hand through Pony's half blonde half auburn hair.

"Fine, but you're the one telling him, I don't feel like trying to move myself out of this bed" said Pony. Two-Bit got up and went to talk to Darry. Pony fell back asleep, snuggled happily in Dally's arms. About 15 minutes later Two-Bit came back in carrying a tray of eggs,bacon and a pepsi for Pony.

"He actually didn't put up much of a fight, I just told him that I thought it would be best for Pony to stay home today due to the socs being sore from last nights rumble and he agreed." said Two-Bit as Dally helped Pony sit up so he could eat. After getting dressed and kissing pony goodbye Two-Bit left for school.

"Wow my first time having you all to myself" chuckled Dally stealing a piece of Pony's bacon.

"So what should we do today?" asked Pony

"Well we could order pizza and watch Mickey all day, make Two-Bit jealous because he missed the marathon, then maybe take a nice hot shower and I can wash your hair" suggested Dally

"Sounds good, but you forgot one thing" said Pony

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" teased Dally

"The part where we just cuddle on the couch for hours and you feed me popcorn" said Pony

"Oh, I didn't mention it because it was obvious" said Dally cheekily.

"You are such a dork" said Pony smiling

"You love me" said Dally

"I know I do" smiled Pony kissing Dally.

"A Dollar that Two-Bit will be home by noon" said Pony

"Nah, seven minutes in heaven just you and me, he comes home before noon" said Dally

"You're on" said Pony, knowing full well that's what they'd do anyway. Dally smiled and Picked pony up and carried him into the living room.

"Um Dal, you forgot my chair" said Pony

"That's because I'm carrying you everywhere today" said Dally. Pony smiled and buried his face in Dally's neck. His boyfriends had been doing everything they could to make Pony happy and keep his mind off the fact that he couldn't walk anymore. Nights spent ensuring Pony that A) they won't break Up with him B) they still love him and C) he was not a useless burden on the gang, had become the norm, not that steve was helping things. Dally had to repeatedly _remind_ Steve, via his fist, that Pony was not a tagalong, was not a burden on his brothers or anyone else. Pony fell asleep, he had been really tired lately from all the medications he still had to take,plus cuddling with Dally was always too comfortable for him not to fall asleep. Two-Bit was comfy and all but Dally felt like a pillow and blanket all in one. Around lunch time Two-Bit and Johnny came in. Dally gestured for them to keep their voices down,point to a still sleeping Ponyboy.

"His meds still knocking him out?" asked Johnny as Two-Bit sat on the couch and started rubbing Pony's back gently.

"Yeah, the doctors still have him on some pretty strong stuff, it's amazing he never falls asleep in class" said Two-Bit

"Maybe because in class he doesn't have two boyfriends to fall asleep on" said Johnny

"Maybe" chuckled Dally

"What's it like, ya know, being in love?" asked Johnny

"Like, nothing else matters to you except them, you always want to be able to protect them and make them happy, and when you fail at either one you feel like you failed at life. It's like a double edge sword sometimes, trust me Johnnycake, fights, though unavoidable in any relationship, can hurt like a bitch, that why you try to avoid them as much as you can." said Dally

"When was the last time you guys fought?" asked Johnny

"Well we disagree all the time but our last really bad fight was several months ago, it's always over something little and stupid, that one was over a stupid pair of sneakers, but make a point to never go to bed mad at eachother, and if you can end the argument laughing everything will be ok" said Two-Bit.

"Speaking of bed, Two-Bit can you take Pony to bed, the Pizza guy will be here soon and I need to get up to pay him" said Dally, Two-Bit gently took Pony into his own arms and carried their boyfriend back to bed.

"Darry thinks you two spoil him" said Johnny

"Maybe we do a little, but honestly with all the shit he's been through, he needs it. And if it makes him happy then there is nothing we won't do for him" said Two-Bit

"So you guys just do whatever he wants you to do?" asked a thoroughly confused Johnny

"Within reason, we won't deny him things if they makes sense, like a hug or a kiss or breakfast in bed, but lines are drawn and we all know what we can and can't get away with" said Two-Bit

"But Steve is always saying he's just really clingy to you guys and he glad its you two now and not Soda" said Johnny. Two-Bit sighed

"Remind me to have a chat with Steve later, listen Johnny, Ponyboy is a tad on the clingy side, for a normal relationship. But we all know that because of all the shit the world has thrown at him, being clingy is a way for him to express how much he loves and needs us, and we are the same way with him. Holding each other is really the only way to ensure that this shitty world hasn't pulled us consider how close we came to losing him he's earned every right to be clingy and overly affectionate because we are the same way." said Two-Bit running his had lovingly through Pony's hair. Johnny and Pony had been best friends for years but the one thing Johnny did not understand when it came to Pony, whas how he was so enamoured with Two-Bit and Dally, 16 years old and Johnny still didn't understand relationships like that. Johnny saw how Pony's face always lit up with joy anytime he saw Dally or Two-Bit or how Dally and Two-Bit would drop everything at a moments notice if Pony called for them. Dally came in with a few slices of Pizza, a bottle of pepsi, two beers and Pony's afternoon medication.

"What ya guys talking about in here?" asked dally

"Just explaining to Johnny how much we love Pony and why" said Two-Bit

"Shoot, what's there to explain, our boyfriend is perfect, adorable and just the most amazing person ever" said Dally setting the stuff on the bedside table and crawling into bed next to Pony.

"Dal, I'm a little worried about how this medicine is affecting him, he sleeps more often than he is awake" said Two-Bit concerned

"The doctor said that it's just his body healing, honestly I'm a little surprised he wanted to go back to school as soon as he did" said Dally sitting up and pulling Pony into his lap.

"I'll leave you three alone" said Johnny going into the living room for some Pizza and to watch TV. He sighed they had lucked out big time, he didn't know what any of the gang, especially those two and himself as well as the curtis brothers, would have done if Pony had died that night.


	15. Ghosts of Greasers

**Ok so I lost sight and care of this chapter half way through writing it, if you want to adopt it please Pm me. Also I will be writing a new story soon so keep an eye out for a story called 21st Century Greaser.**

A red haze filled Pony's vision as the socs held his head under water. Then everything went dark. When he woke up he was laying in the grass some ten feet away but there was something off. He didn't feel cold, he was completely dry and, Johnny was laying next to him. Pony sat up groaning before realizing that he was transparent, and….so was Johnny. He shook Johnny awake.

"Johnny, wake up man, something weird happened" said Pony. Johnny sat up and the two walked over to the fountain, but what they saw shocked the. Pony stared at...himself, laying face down in the fountain, Johnny's body lay just feet away, stabbed and bloody.

"Pony, they killed us man, the damn socs killed us" gulped Johnny staring at his own lifeless body. The sound of sirens approaching alerted the boys that the cops were coming.

"Common Pone, no point in staying here, we should go to your house and wait for this to unfold" said Johnny, gently pulling Pony into a hug

"No, i can't go back there, not yet Johnny" cried Pony

"Then we'll go to Two-Bit's house and wait till Darry calls him, either that or Dally" said Johnny

"Johnny how the hell are you so calm?" asked Pony

"I don't know man, all my insecurities and stuff just vanished into thin air the moment i woke up" said Johnny

"Let's go to Dally, it'll be awhile before they think to call him" said Pony

"Wait man, what if the place we choose is the place we have to haunt forever, i ain't itchin to haunt bucks place for all eternity" said Johnny

"What about the DX, or the school, or the movie house, or the nightly double" said Pony

"I don't know man, I still think your house is our best option, we'll stick to the basement until Darry and Soda calm down, it'll be easier, don't' worry Pone" said Johnny

"Fine, let's go" said Pony. The two ghosts flew off into the night and snuck into the house just as the cop was telling Darry about the murders. Pony didn't want to look at either of his brother's faces so he and Johnny entered the basement, trying his best to drown out the sobs coming from Soda above them. Darry had probably left to go identify Pony and Johnny's bodies. There was an old mattress in the corner so Pony and johnny went to go sleep. Pony rested his head on Johnny's chest.

"It's gonna be ok Pone, we have each other and that's what matters" soothed Johnny. Unknown to the rest of the gang, Johnny and Pony had been dating ever since the Curtis parents died, he had helped pony through the grieving process and they had found a mutual affection for each other. A few days passed before Pony was willing to go upstairs and see how his brothers were doing.

"Soda, are you sure Two-Bit told Dally what happend?" asked Darry quietly

"I last heard that Dally got arrested last night for a breaking and entering and attempted murder into this guy named Bob Sheldon's house" said Soda. Pony and Johnny exchanged glances, that was the guy who killed them. Pony sighed, his brothers seemed to be upset but otherwise doing Okay.

"Pony, why don't we see if we can leave, If we can't then we know we're stuck here till the guys call an exorcist" said Johnny

"Or a priest, i rather pastor James from the baptist church you and i used to go to, to come here to send us to heaven rather than some weird guy waving perfume and a cross in my face" said pony. Johnny walked out the door of the house and to the fence but when he tried to walk through the gate he found and invisible force keeping him from leaving. He sighed and walked back into the house.

"So we can leave the house just not the property" said Johnny sadly. Pony sat on the couch and sighed

"How are we gonna get them to notice that we're still here?" asked Pony laying his head on Johnny's shoulder and trying to keep from sobbing, he had never meant to hurt his family like this and Darry thought Pony hated him. Johnny pulled Pony into a hug, attempting to calm pony down. Suddenly the phone rang. Darry answerd, it turned out to be the cops, apparently they had caught one of the guys involved in Pony and Johnny's murder, some kid named Randy. The guy had quickly confessed to the murders as well as pegging half of it on his friend Bob sheldon. Both boy's fathers had refused to help their sons out of this mess claiming that if they helped then their family would forever be disgraced. Pony hadn't known how much highschool track had meant to the Soc parents,apparently they placed bets on the runners and since Ponyboy was a track star, it was a real blow to the Socs and the families of his murders weren't going to be treated lightly. Part of the life sentence was having to pay the funeral costs. Pony sighed, at least those guys were behind bars.

"I swear Dally shouldn't try to Pick up Soc girls, it always ends in disaster" said Johnny.

"So how do we haunt the guys?" asked pony

"Well I saw this movie The Haunting, one night it was on your TV and you guys were all asleep, if we can follow them, make weird noises and maybe leave note on the mirror in blood that should creep them out" said Johnny

"Where would we get the blood?" asked Pony

"Well I was stabbed so maybe I have weird blood powers, I don't know" said Johnny. Pony started laughing really loudly

"Blood Power?! Johnny I never heard you of all people say something so ridiculous" laughed Pony till Johnny shut him up by kissing him. Weeks went by and Pony and Johnny tried everything to get the guys to know the house was haunted but to no avail, blood on the mirror, Darry just thought Soda had cut himself shaving and tried to be funny about it, weird moans and groans and whispers? Two-Bit was too drunk to notice. Pony flopped on his bed exasperated. Johnny lay down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, whenever we go outside the neighbors Dog barks like crazy, they always say animals can sense the presence of the dead, what if we get the dog to bark a message to the guys" said Johnny

"Are you kidding me? That dog is dumb as a post, it once spent 20 minutes barking at it's own paw" said pony

"Still, if you've got a better plan I'd like to hear it" said Johnny folding his arms.

"Blood on the mirror again, and a message that they can't misinterpret, address it to Dally, I am not talking to a dog" said Pony

"Fine, I just wish I knew when Dally was getting out of the cooler" said johnny

"Fine, then we get steve" said pony. The two of them headed into the bathroom to wait, steve would be coming over that night anyway. While steve was washing his hands Johnny wrote on the mirror

 _Hey Idiot, Pony and I are still here._ Wrote Johnny. Steve's face paled

"J-Johnny?" he asked, new message

 _Yes we've been trying to talk to you guys for months, get a damn pastor, we're sick of being stuck here_

"Alright alright, just let me tell Darry" said Steve, not really knowing how to react right now

 _Thank you! God, Finally!_ Steve went running out of the house and rounded up the gang

"Dude, the house is haunted by Pony and johnny" gasped Steve

"But ghosts don't exist" said Two-Bit

"Look, they demanded that I have you guys get a pastor here to release them, they're trapped and want to move on but they can't" said Steve

"Ponyboy, if you're here knock something over" commanded Two-Bit. Pony rolled his eyes and knocked Two-Bit's beer off the coffee table which the guys weren't anywhere near. Darry looked at the mess on the floor. Darry sighed

"I'll go get pastor James" said Darry. A few minutes later he came back with the Pastor who held out a cross and a bible and said a few words. Suddenly Pony and Johnny could see a soft light behind them and they walked into it. The minute they left the house was filled with a golden flash signifying that the two boys had finally moved on.


	16. Wind and Brass

**So this one shot is a Pony/Johnny story where Johnny survives and so daose dally, Pony and Johnny find that they are prodigies at musical instruments, just not the ones they had been trying to learn in school. Heavy T possible M for suggestive behavior**

Music class. The one place Ponyboy had no talent. Throwing the stupid guitar on the floor the 14 year old greaser stormed out of the class. Johnny sighed, ever since windrixville he had felt useless and a burden on the gang, especially after Darry let him stay at their place. Class was over but Johnny had a free period so he decided to wait for pony to come back. Seeing a clarinet he decided to give the woodwind a shot, he hadn't been very good at playing the violin but reading music came naturally to him. Looking at the chart on the board he figured out where to place his fingers to play the scales. After doing that he took out a packet of sheet music, everyone was expected to know the parts for everyone else so they knew when to come in, he found the clarinet music and began to play. The teacher came in surprised to find Johnny playing with what seemed pure talent on the clarinet.

"Johnny, I'm going to see if I can get you some private lessons, clarinet definitely seemed to be your forte, no pun intended" smiled the music teacher "I want you to take this clarinet home and practice playing until I can arrange some formal lessons." Johnny smiled. Later that night after pony had come home from track Johnny was in their room sitting on the bed listening to an Elvis song when he got an idea. Grabbing his clarinet he started matching the notes and soon enough he was playing hound dog on the clarinet. Pony came in and smiled at Johnny, they had started dating the week after Johnny got released from the hospital.

"I told you a wind instrument suited you better than the violin" smiled pony

"yeah well with your lung capacity you should try flute" said Johnny

"yeah and get teased to no end by the gang, at least clarinet Is tuff, flute is for dainty little pansies" said Pony

"shoot, maybe I could get Dally to play harmonica" said Johnny grinning

"I can so see him sitting in a cell, playing the harmonica people yelling at him to quit it and him flipping them off" smiled pony. The two of them shared a quick kiss before Johnny started playing again, this time it was Blue Suede shoes. Pony started rocking out causing johnny to mess up due to laughter.

"Hey Mozart keep it down will ya" came Two-Bit's voice

"Mozart was piano you uncultured drunk" shouted Johnny, Pony flopped on the bed laughing.

"Pone, what if you tried trombone, you have the lung capacity for brass, plus you can whack two bit with the slide and claim it was an accident" said Johnny. Pony grinned.

"Now why don't you put away that clarinet and play a _different_ instrument" grinned Pony giving Johnny a seductive grin and laying on the bed. This earned him a pillow to the face. Pony pouted and Johnny groaned

"Oh come on, you know I can't resist you when you make that face" moaned Johnny. Pony smirked

"Baby can't it wait until the guys are out of the house" said Johnny.

"Fine, but you owe me" pouted Pony. Now it was Johnny's turn to smirk and he turned around and tackled Pony,pinning him to the bed, Pony let out an excited squeal before pulling Johnny into a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Quiet Down will ya, I'm trying to watch Mickey" came Two-Bit's voice

"Stuff it two-bit" shouted Johnny before resuming kissing Pony. After they had finished Johnny played the clarinet again.

"Alright, I have mom's old Piano music, play beethoven's 9th" smirked pony

"No fair, which one is the ninth?" asked Johnny

"That one they had in the hymnal when we used to go to church, ode to something" said Pony

"Ode to Joy?" asked Johnny

"That's the one" said Pony. Johnny thought for a moment, hummed a few lines then raised the Clarinet to his lips and began playing.

"You are a clarinet prodigy" smiled Pony

"Hey, at least I have one talent" smiled Johnny

"You have many talents my Johnny cake, hey you interpreted a Robert frost poem I had been stuck on for years, you are way stronger than i am, both emotionally and physically,plus you are the only person that can tell Dally to knock it off, If that's not talent I don't know what is" smiled Pony. Johnny kissed him before continuing to play. Months later Johnny had joined the school band and was first chair clarinet, Pony turned out to be a natural at trombone, to Two-Bit's displeasure at being purposefully whacked by the slide. One night in the Park Pony and Johnny were practicing, a crowd started forming to see two greasers playing classical and modern tunes on a clarinet and a trombone. Pony and johnny were smiling, there were quite a few Socs in the park and a lot of people were throwing money onto the stage. By the end of the night pony and Johnny, who had started out just practicing, ended up going home completely exhausted and with almost 800 bucks in their pockets.

"Where the hell have you two been, you know what time it is?" yelled Darry

"Were were practicing in the park and a crowd formed, they just kept wanting more and more songs, after each song they threw money on the stage, good chunk of them were soc girls, we made 798 bucks" said Johnny. The entire gang was shocked into silence.

"Take the money Darry, it should help with the bills for a while" said Pony pushing the wad of bills into Darry's hand where he stared at it, all his previous anger suddenly gone. Pony and johnny got ready for bed while Darry went to go pay multiple bills. Pony and Johnny climbed into bed, Johnny hoisting himself up with his arms to get out of his wheelchair when Pony came in and helped him before the two of them cuddled a bit and fell asleep. Out in the living room Darry had finished paying all but one of the bills and felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulder, the last bill could be paid with the last 50 bucks and half a paycheck which he's get tomorrow. All the bills were paid for the month for the first time since Darry could remember so he was very happy.

"Those two need to perform in the park more often, they make more in one night than you do all week" said Dally who was playing cards with Soda and Steve

"Hey, maybe pony should just skip college and go into performing, we could have the next Elvis in our house" laughed Soda

"No, he's going to college, Music careers are hit or miss and he is not taking the chance at his being a miss." said Darry firmly

"Geez Dar, I was only joking" said Soda before going to check on Pony and Johnny who were currently intertwined and treating each other like pillows, the real pillows and the blanket shoved onto the floor, thankfully they were both in pajamas.


	17. Lose one we lose 'em all

**Sad chapter, OOC Darry, and character death. I own nothing. also please send in requests because I'm starting to get writers block  
**

Ponyboy sighed. Ever since Soda had been drafted he had spent more and more time here, Tulsa cemetery, sitting in front of the graves of his late boyfriends planting flowers or tending to them. Darry was almost never home because of work and had even missed Ponyboy's high school graduation, his valedictorian speech being received by a large crowd but held no true meaning to any of them. Steve and Evie had gotten married, mostly to keep Steve mind off Soda, they had two kids by now, Two-Bit had a steady girlfriend now, the soc girl he met at the drive in the night their whole lives went awry, the night that Pony still blamed himself for. Marcia's family had taken a shine to Two-Bit causing the greaser to now live with her on the west side so he was never over the Curtis house. Pony was alone, college was a thought he had abandoned the night Soda left for war. So now here Pony was, tending a rose bush by Johnny's grave and a small cluster of lilies by Dally's. His hand gently brushed a few oak leaves off of the marble head stone, Dally and Johnny had been buried under a large tree in the center of the cemetery.

"Why Dally? Why did you leave me a alone?it's bad enough I lost Johnny but then I lost you, Why Dally?" sobbed Pony. it had been well over a year since he had even gotten so much as a hug from anyone, three since he had gotten one from Johnny and Dally

"It's all my fault, that's probably why you did it, to keep yourself from admitting the truth, that your boyfriend is the reason your little brother died" sobbed Pony

"I'm so sorry, both of you, I'm a terrible boyfriend" he cried, not knowing how much his words were breaking the hearts of two angels sitting right next to him trying desperately to hold him.

"Oh Pony" whispered Johnny

"Baby,it's not your fault, I was so stupid that night, I never should have left you like that" cried Dally desperately wish pony could hear him. They wouldn't be able to move on without Pony with them, he was their soulmate.

"Dally, we need to make sure Soda comes home to him, if something happens to Soda it could destroy Pony's Soul" said Johnny

"You go, I'm staying with him, I left him once, I'm not making the same mistake again" said Dally quietly. Johnny sighed and set his hand comfortingly On Dally's shoulder

"It's not your fault Dal" said Johnny

"YES IT IS JOHNNY! IF I HAD TAKEN EVEN FIVE SECONDS TO THINK! FIVE DAM SECONDS TO EVEN LOOK AT OUR BOYFRIEND,I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHAT I DID AND WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BE THERE TO HELP HIM, IF I WASN'T SO DAMN STUPID HE WOULDN'T BE BLAMING EVERYTHING ON HIMSELF, I COULD HAVE HELPED HIM DAMMIT, JOHNNY HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CALM?!" shouted Dally

"Because I know there is nothing I can do now Dally, Pony will be with us again at some point and as much as I want to be able to hug him and kiss him for all he's worth, I can't right now, I've come to accept that" said Johnny calmly.

"Just go check on Soda,Johnny, I need some time alone with Pony right now, even if he can't see or hear me' said Dally sadly wrapping one of his wings around Pony. he could feel his boyfriend in his embrace but knew that Pony couldn't feel him. Johnny disappeared and then reappeared in Vietnam, looking around he saw a golden haired soldier in one of the tents looking at some letters and pictures. He knew this was Sodapop, he looked alright, suddenly the sergeant came in.

"Curtis, you're going home next week" said the sergeant

"I'm on leave?" asked Soda

"Nope, discharge, you've been here long enough, you get to go home to your brothers" said The sergeant

"Thank you sir" said Soda. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief before heading back to Pony and Dally.

"So, is he okay, because I think Pony is getting worse" asked Dally worriedly

"He's coming home next week" said Johnny with a relieved sigh

"Thank God" said Dally. Pony had fallen asleep in the cemetery, luckily it was the middle of summer. But the place still got kind of eerie at night. But Darry had been gone all week and the bills had piled up again so it was probably better for Pony to sleep here, because the electricity had been shut off, so had the heat and water. Pony spent the whole night, turning into the whole week, in the cemetery. He almost never ate anymore except for the strawberries he had planted next to Johnny's grave, Johnny had once said he liked the flowers before they turned into fruit. One night pony felt absolutely awful, his nose felt like he had pumped water up it, he was dizzy and nauseous. He decided to head home figuring if he stayed out here it would only get worse. Darry wasn't home but the lights and water and heat was back on meaning that Darry had recently been home and paid the bills. Pony lay on his bed feeling lousy even after taking a nice hot shower for the first time in weeks. He fell asleep rather quickly but when he woke up something felt, off. His cold was gone entirely, he also felt lighter and free. Then he saw Johnny at the foot of his bed smiling softly at him.

"JOHNNY!" shouted Pony tackling his boyfriend, kissing him passionately before spotting Dally and doing the same. Then both his boyfriend embraced him at the same time.

"What happened?" asked Pony

"You got bit by either a snake or a spider last night, you're dead Pony" said dally

"What?" asked Pony, shocked

"Yeah, but now you can be in heaven with us honey" said Johnny holding Pony tightly

"But what about Darry and Soda?" asked Pony

"Darry is going to have it hard for a while but Soda is coming home next week, they'll be ok honey, but right now you need to rest" said Dally. The three of them went into heaven and found a nice soft cloud to relax on. Pony rested his head on Dally's chest.

"Pony, baby, I'm really sorry for leaving you like I did, the whole thing was my fault to begin with, not yours, ok baby" said Dally. Pony nodded and snuggled closer to him. Johnny came back with three pepsis and some food from the heaven buffet. A cloud table appeared and he set them on it before cuddling up to Pony, providing him with the love and support he had longed for. Meanwhile on earth Darry had come home and found his baby brother dead on his bead. The doctors had determined that Pony had been bitten by a Black Widow spider. Pony's funeral was the day before Soda was set to come home, not that Darry knew that. He sighed and sat on the couch, he hadn't been there for his little brother, he hadn't been able to protect Pony from anything not even a damn tiny bug. Soda walked into the house to find Darry on his second Beer.

"Darry? You never Drink what's wrong?" asked Soda

"Pony died last week, damn spider" cried Darry. Soda sat down on the couch, he had come home only to find that he lost his baby brother.

"I wasn't there for him, I failed him" cried Darry. The two brothers held each other for a while until the phone rang, it was Two-Bit checking up on Darry who told him that Soda was home and to go get Steve. The four remaining members of the gang were back together and would support each other like they had when they lost the first two.


	18. I'm Sorry for scarring your brain

**Um, this is heavy T possibly M, read at your own risk, please forgive me as i am running out of ideas, Please Please please send in a request especially if you are a frequent reviewer. Otherwise this is what ya get. I'm So so so Sorry for any mental images this may cause. i own nothing in this story**

The whole gang was at the curtis house getting ready for Halloween, Two-Bit was dressed as mickey mouse, Darry was superman, Sodapop was dressed as Elvis, Steve was Henry Ford, Dally was dressed as Al Capone, Johnny and Pony had gone with a matching couple's costume of a horse and it's rider. Pony was of course the horse and bore a striking resemblance to Soda's horse Mickey Mouse. Johnny looked like a cowboy.

"You two look ridiculous" said Steve

"Pony, you better be wearing all your clothes under that costume" said Darry

"Don't worry Dar, we 86ed that idea in the planning stages" came the muffled voice of Ponyboy from inside the weird horse costume thing they had rigged up thanks to Steve and Soda. Pony was laying on his stomach on an old back seat in a wood framed horse, his hands inside old boxing gloves covered by the fabric of the outer costume, his feet in an old pair of rain boots. Johnny was sitting above him on the platform of the frame. The whole thing had been made of stuff they found in the lot and old broken car parts from the DX. Soda thought it was his finest work, but steve thought that the under the horse looking part of the costume, including Pony was a pile of crap.

"At least Johnny looks good in his cowboy outfit" said Two-Bit, none of them knew how much pony was blushing, Especially anytime Johnny would slap the 'horse's' flank.

"So Johnnycake, what's the name of you 'Noble' Steed?" Joked Soda

"Sesenta y Nueve" said Johnny. Darry, who had taken a year of spanish in High School spit his Coffee against the wall, much to the confusion of the others.

"Johnny, when the Hell did your mind go that deep into the gutter" coughed Darry

"Blame your little brother, we kinda like trying new things" blushed Johnny

"I don't get it" said Soda

"Don't worry about it" said darry quickly

"No I want to know" said Soda

"Our little brother's horse name is spanish for 69" said Darry under his breath, causing everyone in the room to stare at Johnny and Pony and Two-Bit to spit out his beer, Dally almost dropped his cigar, Steve looked impressed and Soda looked both impressed and slightly horrified

"Um yeah, hey let's go get some candy, race ya down the block" said Johnny quickly, slapping the ass of the costume, aka, making Pony happy as he ran out the door.

"What the hell happened to those two? They used to be so innocent" said Two-Bit

"They happened, to each other" laughed Steve, oh wait until Evie heard about this one. Soda went into Pony's room to get a clean Pillow case for candy when he spotted a library book on the bed. He grabbed it and took it to Darry, not really knowing what it was because of the weird name

"Hey Darry, when did Pony get this Kama Sutra thing from the library?" asked Soda, Darry grabbed it

"That's not a library book, it's um….one of mine, mom let me borrow it once and i forgot to give it back" said Darry, his face redder than a tomato

"What is it?" asked Soda

"Darry can i borrow that?" asked Two-Bit quickly

"No I want it first" said Dally

"Enough, neither of you can have it, and remind me to have words with pony and Johnny" said darry

"But their room is you're old room, they probably found it in the closet, ya can't blame them" laughed Two-Bit

"Will someone tell me what it is?" asked Soda

"It's a book of different Positions, I'm leaving it at that" said Darry before they all left to go get free candy. By the end of the night they had a drunk Mickey Mouse, a happy horse and cowboy, an Elvis on a sugar high, and a Superman who was going to need a stiff one before bed.

 **yeah Sorry, I have probably the filthiest mind on the planet.**


	19. Alone

**For Genie101. rated T for swearing and attempted suicide**

Pony opened the damned letter in the mail, the letter with the same seal that had turned all their lives upside down. At 18 Soda had received a draft letter and went to fight in the war, same for Ponyboy but instead of him going over, Darry didn't want to lose his last family member and took Pony's place. The letter now in pony's hands told him that both his brothers were dead. He sank to his knees sobbing, no one was going to come comfort him. Two-Bit and Steve had been sent to rehab by their families for Alcoholism so Pony was all alone. He sat on the couch trying to figure out where the hell his life went wrong. Then next day he went to work. He was an editor and a large publishing company so he sat at his desk with a file containing a book draft he was supposed to proof read, but it doesn't interest him today.

"Hey Curtis, you aren't gonna finish that book if you keep the file closed" said his annoying co worker Bob

"Well maybe I'd be more invested in a war story if I was just told yesterday that both my brothers were just killed" snapped Pony before getting up and going to the company bar.

"Back again Curtis? Let me guess, cheesy Romance again?" asked the bartender Jack

"No, Bob again" said Pony taking a shot of his favorite vodka

"Man I think you need a vacation" said Jack shaking his head

"No, I need something to take my mind of the fact that my brothers are now dead' said Pony bitterly

"That's rough man" said Jack sadly

"Just give me something stronger than this stuff and I might be able to actually read that damn war book they gave me to read today" said Pony

"Here, 100 proof moonshine, strongest stuff here, though you might want to eat something before you take it" said Jack handing him the shot

"Here Stallion, you're favorite burger" said one of the waitresses that had a thing for Pony, he was not in the mood for the dumbest blonde in the place's flirting right now

"Karen not now, and stop calling me that, I've told you it's not gonna happen, plus I don't even like the burgers here, stop bringing me this shit" said Pony frustratedly

"Fine, have it your way" snapped Karen, taking the burger and turning on one of her overly shiny red heeled shoes, her cherry red lips pursed in anger.

"I swear Pony, you are the only guy in here that she tries to get with but also the only guy who wants nothing to do with her" said Jack shaking his head

"I swear I tell her no more than I used to tell any girl at school, I'm not into girls with too much damn makeup or blinding yellow hair that I swear would be on fire anytime they stepped out into the sun" said Pony banging his head on the bar and downing the shot before getting up to go back to his desk

"I'll put it on your tab then" said Jack

"Just dock it from my Pay, I really don't care anymore" said Pony.

"You sure?' asked jack

"Yeah I'm sure, i gotta get back to work, those i's don't dot themselves" said Pony

"Alright see ya tomorrow Curtis" said Jack wiping off the bar. Pony only gave a small nod before going to his desk and opening the file, trying to drown out Bob's incessant chatter and tendency to read out loud.

"Hey Bob, will you shut up for once!?" shouted another co worker

"Thanks Dave" muttered Pony under his breath and trying to focus on the blatant third grade esque spelling and grammar errors instead of the actual story he was reading. By the time he went home he was both exhausted yet still wide awake, ever since Soda and Darry went to war his nightmares has returned with a vengeance. Suddenly he realized he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be alone like this, he didn't want to be the damn last one standing.

"Fuck it" cursed Pony grabbing the entire bottle of headache medicine he kept in the cabinet. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, it was old, Two-Bit had left it in there over a year ago. It tasted awful but it washed the entire bottle of medicine down. 'No point in writing a note' he thought, no one was gonna read it anyway. He lay on the couch and closed his eyes, not hearing the door open.

"Pony? Little brother? You here?" asked Soda dropping his duffle bag, that when darry went in and saw Pony on the couch, he wasn't breathing.

"Pony? PONY! NO! Nononononono" shouted Darry quickly pulling his brother into his arms as Soda called an ambulance.

"Darry why the hell would he do this?" asked Soda spying the empty pill bottle and the beer. Thats when Darry saw the letter stating Darry and Soda to have been killed in action

"He thinks we're dead, damn government taking us away from him then making a damn mistake say we were killed" growled Darry. The ambulance came and took Pony to the hospital, Darry and Soda followed in the truck. After hours of waiting a doctor came out

"Well boys, you managed to get to him just in time, another minute or two and there would have been nothing we could do" said the Doctor

"Doc my brother and I just got back from Nam and found our other brother unconscious and not breathing, is he alright" asked Soda firmly

"Yes, he will be alright, we pumped his stomach and have him on some pain meds and some to make sure he's a sleep, I can take you to him now" said the Doctor. Darry and Soda followed him to Pony's room before being left alone with their little brother's frail form

"Pony? Honey, Soda and I are home, that letter was wrong, please wake up for us baby" pleaded Darry as Soda ran his hand through Pony's hair. Pony's eyes opened slowly and he saw the concerned faces of his older brothers

"Darry? Soda? W-What's going on, the letter I got two days ago said you died in battle" said Pony weakly, he was confused as hell right now

"The letter was wrong baby, we were on our way home" said Soda softly before gently pulling Pony into his arms

"I've missed you" cried Pony,burying his face into Soda's chest

"Shshsh, it's gonna be Okay baby, we're home now, everything's gonna be okay" soothed Darry. Pony sighed and fell back to sleep, feeling safe again and no longer alone.


	20. Let Me Go

**I'm switching it up a bit, song Parody, this is a parody of let it go, sung by Johnny right after he dies,**

The flames glowed bright in the church last night

Burning embers all around

A world of smoke and fire

Until the, roof came down

The flames were roaring like the torment deep inside

I couldn't escape it, heaven knows I tried

Don't cry for me don't worry now

Stay the gold boy you always should be

Stay strong stay gold

I know you can!

Let me go, let me go

Please pony do not cry

Let me go, let me go

Don't let the socs get to you

I don't care, what my parents say

Let me be free

Dying no longer bothers me

It's funny how that fire made everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me,Mean nothing to me now!

It's time to see what heaven hold

To fly up through those pearly gate

No pain no fights, no rules for me!

I'm Free!

Let me go, let me go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let me go let me go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand And here I'll stay

Please move on

My wings have taken from the ground into the clouds

My soul is spiraling up to the pearly gates

And one thought overtakes me like a thunderstorm

It was worth it all

But you all must move on

Let me go, let me go

And I'll see you in due time

Let me go,let me go

Yes I know I'm gone

Here I stand in heaven I shall wait

Let me be free

DALLY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!


	21. Drunk in love

**this is funny slightly m rated pony slash Johnny Dally and Two Bit**

It was the Day after Pony's Graduation and the whole gang was there happily cuddling into his three boyfriends.

"You know We're taking you out drinking tonight" smirked Two-Bit

"But I want to just sit here and cuddle" pouted Pony

"We can have fun after,considering everyone is out of the house tonight" smirked Dally. Pony perked up.

"Put on that tight black shirt I like so much on you" said johnny kissing Pony's forehead as their boyfriend got up to go get changed

"So where are we taking him?" asked Dally

"the dingo, it's close,and cheap" said Two-bit

"what are we having him try first" asked Johnny

"Whiskey, duh" said Dally

"You know darry's gonna kill us right" said Johnny

"that's part of the fun now let's get in the car, Johnny you're the designated driver tonight" said Two Bit

 _Two hours and ten shots of hard liquor later_

Pony was a giggling mess. He was a very happy and very affectionate drunk who proceeded to try and bite both Dally and Two Bit all the way home, Johnny had to carry him to their bed where he proceeded to tear all three of his boyfriend's clothes off them, leaving mere scraps of fabric as the only remains of all the boys clothes.

"who's first ?" giggled Pony. Dally smirked, only being a little tipsy crawled his way over.

About three more hours later pony was laying happily on two bit, as Johnny made sure the three of them were prepared for tomorrow's hangovers and soreness. Pony had passed out and the four of them slept in a jumbled happy pile.


	22. Greasers of God

**ok so this is a heavenly religious chapter centered around if Pony and Johnny still went to church and if Dally had started going to, don't like don't read**

No one would ever peg Dallas Winston as the type who would go to church, the gang all knew about Johnny and Pony going but never Dally. It had started in jail when Dally's cellmate Paul wouldn't stop bugging him about reading the bible. The plagues on Egypt peaked his interest and he wanted to know why the Jews were in Egypt in the first place. Before Dally knew it he was sitting up late at night reading the bible cover to cover. One Sunday Dally was helping out with the communion trays and saw Johnny and Pony in the back of the church whispering to each other, they hadn't seen him in church so didn't know he went, in fact the gang just thought that Dally had gotten tired of breaking the law just for kicks, but in reality he was a changed man. Now granted his Sunday best was just a nice white t shirt, black jeans and a nice pair of black boots but it was all he had. He saw Johnny and Pony take communion and smiled, they must have been debating whether or not to do it. In Dally mind those two were more righteous than anyone else in the gang and deserved to take communion, now granted Johnny was a little more secure in his faith than pony but only because he truly felt God was keeping him safe and had a purpose for him. On the way home he drove a little behind the two of them.

"Darry wouldn't come and last time we brought soda he brought Steve and two bit and you know what a disaster that was" said Pony, dressed in black jeans and a clean blue shirt, Johnny dressed similarly in black jeans and a olive t shirt that soda gave him.

"Common pony we've been putting this off for so long now, I really don't care who come to it I want to be baptised, feel like I actually belong to the church, we've been going for years and I'm finally ready, plus I've been talking with pastor James and I think I want to become a pastor myself" said Johnny

"wow, so dose that mean you're going to college?" asked a hopeful pony

" sorta, I talked to the pastor and I think I'm gonna do missionary work first, once I'm 18 though," said Johnny. Dally smiled from the car, well it looked like he'd have to tell the boys soon.

"you know I'll come with you Johnny, I ain't letting my best friend go to another country by himself" said Pony smiling

"thanks Pone, but you really think Darry will let you come? I mean he's dead set on you going to college" said Johnny concerned.

"I'd be miserable without you Johnny and he knows that" said Pony.

"hey Johnny, Pony, you two need a ride?" called Dally causing the boys to jump

"golly dal don't scare us like that" gasped Johnny

"sorry kid, but I couldn't help overhearing the two of you talkin, missionary work huh" said Dally

"yeah" said a sheepish Johnny

"good on ya kid, and by the way, if you two are getting baptised, I'll come" said Dally, Johnny seemed

"thanks dal" said Pony

"no problem kid, I've started going to church myself, started about 6 months ago" smiled Dally. Pony looked shocked.

"really" asked Johnny

"I guess you could say I saw the light or that prison actually taught me something" laughed Dally. The three boys were talking all the way back to the house, Johnny admitting that he had never actually read a certain book in the bible caused Dally to smirk and explain Song of Solomon to two blushing teenage boys. Over the next few years pony,Johnny and Dally traveled the world doing mission work and helping others,Johnny was happy, pony learned a vast number of languages and even wrote a book about their work, Dally was happy to help the boys and became even more secure in his faith, of course once the gang found out two bit affectionately started calling them the greasers of God.


	23. Dating Dilema

**for tyranosaurus Ross, pony/dally/Two Bit. Ponyh gets hurt in windrixville not Johnny in this one.**

Dally was annoyed, Pony and Two-Bit were cuddling on the couch. It wasn't that he was against Pony being Gay, no it was the fact that he wanted Pony for himself. The only person who knew about how he felt was Johnny

"Dally, you realizes that if you cause those two to break up or worse Pony is going to be angry and not want to go out with you" said Johnny one day, but Dally wasn't listening he was too busy plotting how to get Pony for himself. Hmm mabey if he paid some Socs to jump two bit Dally could swoop in and get close to a distraught Ponyboy. Smirking, Dally left the house to go find some Socs to jump a mouthy greaser for 50 bucks. A few weeks later Dally was think about how that plan had gone to shit. Two bit had survived so now Dally was plotting to hit the damn joker with a car when Buck came into the room saying that Pony and Johnny were looking for him. Dally barely listened to Johnny explaining the situation because he was staring at a shivering Ponyboy. After making sure both boys knew what to do he lay back on his bed wishing he could have done more to help them. That whole week they were gone Dally kept waiting to make his move but it never came because his urge to protect Johnny and see Pony was greater. Meanwhile in the church Johnny was talking to Pony

"Hey man, can I ask you something?" asked Johnny blowing smoke rings

"sure man what's up?" asked Pony

"If a situation came up where you had to choose between two people who were madly in love with you, who would you choose, the guys you're already with, or the guy who wants you more than anything else in the world" asked Johnny, Pony sighed and closed his eyes

"This is about Two Bit and Dally isn't it" said Pony

"yeah, it is" said Johnny

"the thing is, Dally never made the move to ask me out, he's jealous of Two Bit but never even asked me out on a date, I like both of them but Two Bit was the one who plucked up the damn courage to ask me out and get permission from my brothers to date me" sighed Pony

"You're going to have to choose soon, otherwise Dally is gonna try to kill Two Bit" said Johnny. Pony sighed, totally stressed out by this whole situation

"honestly, I have a few options, stay with two bit, leave him for Dally, date them both at once, or just ditch both of them for you" said Pony

"sorry man, but I have eyes for someone else, you're stuck with those two psychos." laughed Johnny

"honestly the worst part of this whole damn situation is that getting any of this approved by Darry will be a miracle in itself" said Pony.

"Then Date both boys at once, problem solved, you get two boys who love you to death, to kiss and cuddle whenever you need them, and they don't have to compete anymore" said Johnny.

"I guess that'll work" said Pony. Days later Pony was laying in a hospital bed after his back was busted by a burning beam. He was worried about Johnny, worried about the state trying to take him away from Darry, and worried about Two Bit and Dally. The doctors were giving him medicine to help with the pain but it also made him sleepy. One morning he woke up feeling someone running their hand through his hair.

"hey love, how ya feeling?" asked Two Bit softly. Pony groaned, the lights in the room were way to bright and it was way too early to be awake.

"listen Pone, Dally and I talked things over, thanks to Johnny, he told us that you were considering dating both me and Dally at the same time, well I talked to Dal and we agreed that if that's what you want we'll do it." said Two Bit softly

"really?" asked Pony

"we realized that our love for you was one thing we had in common, and you are gonna need both of us to help you out once you leave this hospital" smiled Two Bit

"where is Dally anyway?" asked Pony tiredly

" Johnny's trial was today, Dally and your brothers,and Steve went for moral support." said Two Bit softly gently petting Pony's hair

"can you hold me for a while, I-I just want a hug in case something bad happens" whimpered pony. Two Bit smiled sadly but very very carefully lifted pony into his arms. Hours passed before they got the call that not only had Johnny been found not guilty, but had been placed in Darry's custody, and,Pony was allowed to stay in Darry's custody, due to how hard it would be for the state to find anyone willing to foster a crippled kid. Dally and the rest of the gang were at Pony's bedside later that night, Dally sticking to him like glue, only moving when Darry or soda wanted to be close to their brother. Eventually pony was allowed to go home, he moved out of Sodas room and slept next to his boyfriends. Johnny had his own bed in the same room. The gang had never been happier, Pony no longer cared that he couldn't walk, he was loved and his disability made his boyfriends all the more willing to carry him everywhere, though he knew they would have done that even if he could walk. One night he lay in bed sandwiched between Dally and Two Bit trying to figure out why he hadn't dated both of them from the begining.


	24. If One Thing Changed

**yo yo yo I'm back with a new one shot, Pony/Dally AU of the events before windrixville. Also Any of the one shots in this compilation of one shots are up for adoption to any struggling writers, just shoot me a PM telling me which one you want and I will send you the doc to start it, i only ask that you don't change anything i have already established in the story. With that being said lets get on with the story...**

Instead of sitting in the front row of the drive in, Dally had borrowed Bucks car, intending to make out with Pony. Johnny was in the back seat. So when did Dally go soft? It was around the time Pony's parents died, Pony was smoking on the porch when Dally pulled up to the house. Seeing the young boy so lost and distraught he did something he never did to anyone before, he hugged Pony. From there their relationship grew. Unfortunately Pony was paranoid about anyone other than Johnny finding out about the relationship. Not even Darry or Soda knew. Now back to the present. Pony rested his head on Dally's shoulder and gave a contented sigh, two bit was chatting up some girls in the front row.

"I'm grabbing a coke, you guys want any?" asked Johnny

"Yeah sure, grab pony and I a coke and a popcorn, I'm paying" said Dally hading johnny some money. Johnny got out of the car and found two bit walking with some dark haired chick

"hey hey Johnnycakes, where ya been?" asked Two Bit spotting Johnny

"I came with pony and Dally" said Johnny shyly

"those two spend a lot of time together lately, I thought Dally didn't dig movies or nothin unless the law was being broken or if booze was involved" said Two Bit, Johnny just shrugged, not that he didn't know why but because Pony trusted him not to tell anyone.

"where is the hood and the kid anyway?" asked Two Bit looking around

"In Buck's car, Dally borrowed it for the night" said Johnny quietly, it was dark out luckily so no one could see the blush on Johnny's, blush of pride and a little embarrassment. Embarrassed because he was in the same car as the lovebirds, pride because he was the only one they trusted with their secret.

"ya know Johnny, if I didn't know better I'd say those two were a couple by how much they hang out" said Two Bit thinking out loud.

"hehe, yeah wouldn't that be crazy" said Johnny nervously before taking a sip of his coke. But two bit picked up on Johnny's nervousness

"you okay Johnnycake, or ya keeping somethin from me" said Two Bit

"n-no" mumbled Johnny

"come on kid you can tell me,what's up" asked Two Bit

"nothing I swear" said Johnny

"come on Johnnycakes" pressed two bit

"nope, now I have to go bring this stuff back to pony and dally" said Johnny walking off fast. Two Bit looked at Marcia

"me thinks we have a case to crack,milady" said Two Bit. Marcia giggled and took two bits arm.

"cherry, I'm going with Two Bit, you gonna be okay here?" Marcia asked her friend

" I'll be fine, the boys might come back and Bob gets mad easily when he's drunk" said cherry, though slightly annoyed at how often her boyfriend got drunk. Later that night Dally dropped Pony of at his house. After the kissed each other goodbye, Pony went inside. That night everything seemed to go wrong, Darry was mad at Pony for being late and hit him and Pony ran to the lot to get Johnny, both ran to bucks to stay with Dally and cool off, Johnny was at least smart enough to call the curtis house saying that Pony was with him and Dal and they'd bring him home in the morning, he didn't say where they were, Johnny didn't want Pony to get in trouble for being at bucks. Dally sat on the bed and held his scared and crying boyfriend.

"What happened baby?" asked Dally softly, caressing Pony's cheek

"Darry hit me" sobbed Pony "I mean we used to get along just fine till mom and dad died now he can't stand me" Pony buried his face in Dally's chest and continued sobbing.

"Johnny why dont you go over to the curtis house and talk to them, I need to comfort Pony and you're less likely to get into a fist fight with Superman" sighed Dally. Suddenly Two-Bit burst into the room

"DALLY HIDE ME! THERE A BUNCH OF SOCS AFTER ME AND THEY WANT TO KILL ME" shouted Two bit before spotting Johnny and Pony

"A ha! I knew something was up with you two" exclaimed Two-Bit

"Yeah yeah, we'll talk about this later, for now why the hell are the socs chasing you?" asked Dally

"Is it because you picked up one of their girls at the drive in?" guessed Johnny

'YES!" shouted Two-Bit

"Ok ok we can fix this, Johnny go get steve then bring him back here, then get Tim and his gang, then all of you lay low at the curtis house, take the car" said Dally tossing Johnny, Buck's keys

"But Dal, you know I can't drive yet, I don't have my license and I can't get in no trouble with the cops" said Johnny staring at the keys

"Fine, Two-Bit go with Johnny to get Steve and Tim, hide at the curtis house until I say so, pony and I will be over in an hour or so, if Darry is still angry at Pony you try to defuse him and make sure this idiot keeps his mouth shut" said Dally

"Since when do you take charge?" asked Dally

"Since I started dating Pony, I had a reason to get my act together because ain't no way in hell am I putting him in any kind of danger" said Dally seriously "Also we'll tell the gang about our relationship later tonight so keep your damn mouth shut". Pony was still wrapped in Dally's arms and was falling asleep, it was the middle of the night after all.

"Why don't we all just go over to the curtis house and not even bother Tim?" asked Two-Bit

"Because I want some time alone with Pony and he needs to calm down" said Dally

"Ok Dal,we'll come get you guys in about an hour" said Johnny. When Johnny had left with Two-Bit it was now just Pony and Dally in the room.

"Pony honey I know you're tired but you need to stay awake until we get you home" said Dally

"Why? You're comfy" whined Pony

'Because this place isn't the best for you to sleep, I'd feel a lot better if you were safe in your own bed" said Dally

"Nothing can hurt me in your arms, you wouldn't let it" said Pony being stubborn, the shock and fear from earlier had boiled away and Pony was back to his normal stubborn and child like self.

"Baby, your brothers are probably worried about you, besides, the sooner we get this mess straightened out the sooner I hold you in my arms at your house" said Dally

"Fine, just ten more minutes please" muttered Pony, burying his face into Dally's chest. Eventually the whole gang was at the Curtis house, Pony desperately trying to hide behind Dally, fearful of his brothers' reactions.

"Darry, listen i know me dating Pony wasn't something you'd ever expect but please believe me, I love him with all my heart and would never hurt him" said Dally, pulling Pony close to him. Pony was looking at Darry, scared that Darry was still mad at him from earlier and now this. Darry sighed, this night had not gone as planned. But looking at how scared Pony was, Darry knew that there was only one thing he could say that would come close to fixing things.

"Alright, I'll allow it, just please no going all the way until Pony is at least 18" sighed Darry.

"Of course" said Dally. Pony just smiled and cuddled closer to Dally who picked him up into his arms

"Time for bed baby, it's late" said Dally. After the two of them went to bed, Darry sank into his chair

"Um Tell me I'm the only one who didn't see that coming?" asked Steve

"I've known since they started dating" said Johnny quietly

"That's because you keep your mouth shut" said Steve. Johnny blushed a bit.

"Lets just take all this in stride, I have to mend my relationship with my brother first then figure out how their relationship is going to affect our lives" said Darry resting his forehead in the palms of his hands. Soda put a comforting hand on his big brother's shoulder.

"We'll fix things between you and Pony tomorrow morning, for now lets just be grateful nothing catastrophic happened tonight." Said Soda hugging his brother. Back with Pony and Dally, Pony was snuggled close to Dally who was still awake, there was a sense of relief in him that was unattributed to the permission to date Pony, he felt as though they had all avoided an event that would never have ended happily for any of them.


	25. Higher Than The Old Oak Tree

**Hi everyone, this is a what if fic, what if Johnny had killed himself before the book starts?**

Johnny's POV

I stared at the tree in the lot, a tall oak I used to climb when I was younger,trying to escape the socs. Pony was still at school, damn track practice. My mind and thoughts were running away from me without my best friend to pull me back to Earth,ironic considering how often pony's head was in the clouds. My eye caught one branch in particular, about 20 feet up, old rope hanging from it from back when had set up an old tire swing when we were all less than ten. The tire had been taken off by steve yet the rope was still plenty long. The latest bruise from my father still stung like a bitch and the yells of my mother telling me to get out rang like bells in my head, I was so tired of it all. Tired of Socs, Tired of my parents, Tired of Everything. My mind flicked back to the rope. I jammed my hand in my pocket and felt a napkin and an old pencil from class that i stuck in my pocket when it got too short to use anymore, it would have to work now. Going over to the old junk car to use as a writing surface I took the pencil and napkin out of my pocket

 _Dear Gang_

 _I'm sorry but I've been thinking and have decided that I can't go on like this, i can't take it anymore, the socs,my parents, it's too much. I'll see all of you again one day, Pony try and fix things with Darry and Dally there's good in this world if you just look._

 _-Your Friend Johnny_

I sighed as I quickly tied the rope into a noose and stood on an old tire. I grabbed the note from my pocket and slipped my head into the noose. I took a deep breath and kicked the tire out from under me. I felt a snap and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a meadow, flowers of every kind scattered themselves through the emerald grass.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" came a familiar,soothing voice.

"Mrs. Curtis?" I asked, shocked to see them

"Johnny, sweetheart, why did you leave your friends?" she asked me, in that moment I realized how stupid I had been by killing myself, who was going to understand and support Pony now?

"oh God what have I done" I whisper before being drawn into the arms of the Curtis parents. Suddenly there's a bright flash and Dally appears

"JOHNNY!" he shouts running over and surprisingly pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Dal, what are you doing here?" I ask him

"kid, you know you're the only thing in the world I care about, you leave I leave, little brother" he says, the revelation that he sees me as his brother fills me with a warm sense of happiness and I snuggle into his embrace. A few weeks went by and life in heaven was well, heaven. One afternoon Mr Curtis was teaching Dally and I some new card games he learned from working in Vegas in his younger years when there was another extremely bright flash and Ponyboy appeared looking scared and upset.

"pony? What are you doing here honey?" asked Mrs Curtis, wait no she want us calling her mom, I keep forgetting, hugging her son

"Darry hit me and I ran out of the house, I didn't mean to sleep in the graveyard" cried Pony

"then what, sweetie" she asked, I went over and hugged my best friend

"I ran to the park, two bit had tried picking up some soc girls earlier tonight and their boyfriends wanted revenge because one of the girls started talking to me, he drowned me in the fountain" said Pony, he was shaking like a leaf. I sighed, well at least I no longer have to feel guilty about leaving him behind, Dally looks like he wants to haunt the Socs till they die and he can punch their lights out. Pony snuggles into our embrace, fourteen is way too young to die, I mean for Pete sake the kid was murdered no less. Eventually pony is asleep and thus the waiting game continues, waiting for the other four.


	26. Unlikely Combo

**A Pony/Steve/ Dally one shot for tomfeltonlover1991, they requested the Pony/Steve, I added the Dally**

Steve sat in his car waiting for Pony to get off track practice, it was pouring out. Dally suddenly got into the car

"Hey steve, waiting on our boyfriend again?" asked Dally

"Yeah I hate that I have to keep up this persona of hating the person I love the most and pretend to love Evie, I mean for God's sake she's my cousin but I have to pretend she's my girlfriend instead of family" said Steve banging his head on the steering wheel

"I know, I hate having to pretend to be with sylvia when Pony is the only person I could ever romantically love, but it's not like we can just go up to Darry and Soda and say Hey we're in love with your little brother can we sleep with him? We'd be kicked out of there faster than they could say no and Pony would be yelled at even more than he is now" said Dally. Suddenly Pony got into the car

"Hey you two, so where are we going?" asked Pony curiously

"The lake, figured we could watch the sunset and you can do your homework and we can get some Dairy Queen before going to the drive in, already cleared it with Darry" said Steve. Pony smiled as Dally got into the back seat with him. They drove to the lake and Pony snuggled against his two boyfriends, the rain had cleared up and the sky was beginning to turn orange.

'My homework's done" said Pony putting it into his backpack

"Just in time too, look" said Steve pointing to the sky, they watched the sunset for a while before getting into the car

"Babe, there's a rodeo tomorrow that your brother and I are going to, you wanna come?" asked Steve

"Sure" said Pony

"But remember, you have to ask your brothers, and please don't make that disappointed face everytime I pretend not to be happy with you coming along, it breaks my heart enough that i have to pretend not to be in love with you" said Steve cupping Pony's cheek with his hand.

"I know, but you don't have to be so mean, Soda would actually like it if he saw us getting along" said Pony

"Baby, you know why I can't, if I did then I'd come too close to letting my true feeling show to everyone, I have to keep up this persona, you know that" said Steve sadly

"Yeah I know"

"Alright, enough with this, we have food to get and a romantic comedy to see" said Dally, Steve pulled up to the drive through window and got their food. Upon entering the drive in they realized it was packed, they could barely get a parking spot. As they watched the movie Pony tried to figure out why he was so attracted to bad boys, Dally broke the law at least once a week, Steve was always drag racing yet something about both of them drove Pony wild.

"Hey baby, you cold?" asked Dally snapping Pony out of his thoughts

"Kinda, Steve is the heater broken?" asked Pony

"Yeah I need to fix it sorry baby" said Steve

"Here" said Dally draping his own leather jacket over Pony

"Thanks Dal" smiled Pony

"Keep it, you need a little leather in your look" said Dally, giving Pony one his goofy grins that was so rare only Pony and Steve ever saw one, but it wasn't rare to Pony, Dally was always smiling around his boyfriend, steve just never noticed when Dally smiled. After the movie they went back to the Curtis house.

"Hey kiddo, how was the movie?" asked Soda

"It was good" said Pony before realizing he remembered nothing about it, not even the title. Soda could tell something was up with Pony, he seemed to look even more like his head was in the clouds lately and when ever Dally was around he seemed to stick awfully close to the hood.

"Hey Pony can I ask you something?" said Soda later that night

"What is it?" said Pony

"Are you and Dally dating?" asked Soda. Pony's eyes snapped open

"Ummm, why would you ask that?" asked Pony

"It's just that you seem to hang out with him a lot and you always have this far away look whenever he's mentioned" said Soda

"Well, would you be mad if i were?" asked Pony

"No Pony, I'd be a bit worried if other people were to find out but mom and dad taught us that love is love and you can't help who you love, now answer my question" said Soda. Pony sighed

"Yes I'm dating Dally, and I'm also dating Steve, they both know that i'm dating both of them at once and are ok with it" said Pony

"Why the hell didn't you tell me and Darry?" asked Soda, a little hurt that his brother had kept something like this from him

"Because Darry would have said no and I love them both more than anything, our family would be shamed if anyone else were to find out and I know Darry doesn't approve of most of the things Dally dose." said Pony, sadness and anger evident in his voice

"Pone, listen to me, Darry loves you and wants what's best for you, I'll talk to him, But seriously? Steve too huh, I thought you two didn't get along?" said Soda

"That was rouse, couldn't risk you and Darry figuring things out, but I guess you did anyway" said Pony

"Steve is sleeping on the couch, why don't you go spend the night with him, I know that'll make him happy" suggested Soda, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his little brother and best friend were dating. Pony leapt out of bed and practically ran to the living room. Steve was dozing on the couch when Pony snuggled in next to him.

"Wha- Huh? Baby what are you doing here, what if your brothers see" said Steve

"Soda figured out that i was dating Dally, the gig was up so i told him about the three of us, he's ok with it and told me to come cuddle with you so here I am" said Pony cheekily, Steve's eyes went wide. Suddenly a shout rang through the house

"HE'S WHAT!" shouted Darry

"Um sounds like Soda told Darry" said Pony before burying his face into Steve's chest, trying to hide from Darry who had come storming out of his room in his superman slippers and bathrobe. He'd had those slippers for years, two bit had gotten them for Darry's 18th birthday as a joke.

"Darry, I can explain" said Steve

"I'm not mad that you three are dating, I'm mad that you tried to hide it from me" said Darry

"Well how was i supposed to know you'd be ok with it, you yell at me all the time and nothing i do ever seems to be good enough" shouted Pony. Darry realized he'd have to change tactics or they'd get into yet another fight.

"Pone, listen to me, I know they make you happy, but are you sure this is what you want, it's awfully dangerous, and with Dally's behavior, I worry that someone could find out and you'd be in danger" said Darry

"We're careful with how we act in public Darry, please don't take him from us" said Steve, his Tone serious and protective

"Alright just be extra careful and no going all the way until he's 18" said Darry

"Thanks Dare" said Pony

"Now how about you get Dally over here and the three of you get to bed" said Darry, the meaning behind this statement caused Pony to run up and hug his big brother. About an hour later Pony was sleeping soundly on his bed sandwiched between his two boyfriends and completely and utterly happy.


	27. Sapphires and Emeralds

**Dally/Ponyboy, fluff AU.**

Ponyboy awoke earlier than normal on the ninth of November, the morning sun filtering into his closed eyelids. Pony felt the weight of his boyfriend's arm around him. Pony and Dally had been dating for almost 6 years now, ever since Pony's parents had died pony had relied heavily on Dally, now pony was in college and living with Dally in a small two bedroom apartment, the second bedroom was for guests but most people thought pony and Dally were just roommates and thought the second room was Dally's. Pony gently moved Dally's arm off of him and kissed his boyfriend's forehead before getting out of bed and getting into his sweatpants, running shoes, tang top, and Tulsa university sweatshirt so he could go for his usual morning run. He grabbed a granola bar and his water bottle and headed out for his run, he wanted to get his routine out of the way before getting into his plan for the day. After his normal five mile run he ran up the stairs to his and Dally's apartment. He threw his sweatshirt onto the couch and got started on making breakfast for Dally.

"we're low on pancake mix" pony muttered to himself, and putting it on the grocery list that was on the fridge. The phone rang and pony answered it before it rang a second time so as to not wake Dally

"Curtis residence, Ponyboy speaking" said Pony

"hey kiddo, I made those reservations you asked for" said Soda

"thanks Soda, I'll see you and Darry later tonight" said Pony

"how's college life" asked Soda

"It's great" said Pony there was a commotion on the other end and suddenly Darry's voice came over the recover

"Pone, I'm going to be down your end of the city later this afternoon, the office has a problem they need me to fix, I can swing by on my lunch break if you guys need anything like groceries or something " said Darry, his small business was always having office issues, mostly the phones not working or a filing issues with paperwork.

"actually that would be great, we need eggs, bread, milk, apples, granola bars, oatmeal, and pancake mix, oh yeah and toilet paper, paper towels, and dish soap" Said Pony reading off the list, he could hear Darry writing the stuff down

"geez kiddo when was the last time either of you went shopping?" asked Darry

"Dally went two weeks ago" said Pony

"all right, well I'll drop by later with the stuff" said Darry

"all right, love ya big brother" said Pony

"love ya too kiddo" said Darry. Pony hung up and went back to the stove and made the last of the pancake batter they had. After making a tray of coffee and pancakes he carried it back into the bedroom and woke Dally

"Happy Birthday Dally" smiled Pony, Dally woke up to his boyfriend holding a tray of breakfast items and smiling.

"Thanks baby" smiled Dally taking the tray

"I made the coffee just how you like it, two shots of rum, no sugar, extra cream" said Pony smiling.

"You always know just how to make me grin like an idiot" said Dally

"Darry is getting the stuff on our grocery list for us and my plans for your birthday don't start till tonight, and since it's saturday, you decide what we do today" said Pony

"Well, first things first I'm going to eat this breakfast you made me, but after that how about we head to the mall, I need to pick up a few things" said Dally kissing his boyfriend.

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower and change, have you seen my jeans by any chance, or did you hide them again so I wander the apartment in my boxers looking for them, again" said Pony. Dally chuckled

"You hid them again, didn't you" groaned Pony

"Maybe" said Dally

"I swear, hood in the streets, goofball at home" groaned Pony

"Go take a shower babe, I promise your jeans will be on your dresser when you get out" said Dally

"They'd better be ya big goof" grinned Pony, kissing Dally and heading into their bathroom.

"DID YOU HIDE MY TOWEL TOO?!" shouted Ponyboy, Dally laughed and pulled the towel and Pony's jeans out from behind the head board where Dally had hid came out of the bathroom still soaking wet and snatched his towel from his laughing boyfriend. Pony put his jeans on and a tight black t-shirt.

"You look like Darry before a rumble" said Dally

"Please, I'm nowhere near as muscular as my brother" said Pony

"You underestimate yourself" said Dally kissing Pony's head, they were both the same height, 6'7, this meant Pony was taller than both his brothers.

"Come on, you said you wanted to head to the mall and I think Johnny just a job at the jewelry store there" said Pony heading out of the room and grabbing his sweatshirt off the couch.

"That's the reason I'm going" said Dally under his breath. They got to the mall and headed into the jewelry store.

"Hey Johnnycake" smiled Dallas

"Hey Dal, happy birthday, I got that thing you wanted in back, let me go grab it" said Johnny

"Pone can you go get us some chinese from the food court, I need to talk with Johnny for a minute" said Dally

"Sure Dal, your usual lo mein I presume" said Pony, Dally nodded and Pony left. Johnny returned with a silver necklace the heart shaped pendant expertly engraved with pony and Dally's initials, there were tiny emeralds in Pony's initials and sapphires in Dally's. Dally had been saving for this for years.

"Johnny do you think he'll say yes?" asked Dally

"Course he will Dal" said Johnny

"Thanks Johnny" grinned Dally. That night the whole gang was at Tim Shepard's restaurant, the hood had found a love of cooking while in prison and had turned his life around, the Curtis gang always got a private room due to the long standing alliance between the two gangs. Pony was laughing and talking with his brother's and friends, Dally had opened all his gifts but one, and the last gift would be the answer to the question he was about to ask his boyfriend. He took Ponyboy to the middle of the room and got down on one knee.

"Ponyboy, you are honestly the only person I could ever imagine myself with, I know that we can never be official in the eyes of the government, but in the eyes of each other and our family and friends, the greatest birthday gift of all would be if you would agree to be mine, forever" said Dally, he waited for Pony's answer with bated breath, for about half a second because Ponyboy tackled him.

"YES YES YES YES!" shouted Ponyboy. Dally grinned and slipped the necklace around Pony's neck. The two kissed and then went back to the table, the gang clapping, the lovebirds grinning.

'Best birthday ever' thought Dally that night as he lay in bed, his fiance in his arms.

"I thought I had the perfect plan to make today special for you, but you flipped it around and made it special for me" said Pony

"You made it perfect by saying yes" said Dally kissing him.


	28. Unlikely Combo Part 2

**sorry, it's a bit short but I got writer's block and couldn't get further. I own nothing in this**

Pony awoke the next morning snuggled into Steve and Dally he sighed contentedly, it was Saturday and he didn't have any further plans except cuddle with his two boyfriends. He felt Dally's arms wrap around him tighter and Steve roll into him, he was stuck but happy so he put his head on Steve's chest and held Dally's arm. The door opened and Darry came in.

"Hey kiddo, can we talk for a minute," asked Darry

"um, maybe after they wake up, I'm kinda stuck," said Pony

"I'd rather talk to you now before they wake up, just move Dally's arm," said Darry.

"alright" sighed Pony. He wiggled out of Dally's grip, feeling cold without the body heat of his boyfriend's. Pony grabbed his bathrobe and walked out to the living room.

"alright dare, why'd you drag me out of bed?" asked Pony sitting on the couch, arms folded

"Listen Pony, I know that you and I have been on rather shaky ground lately, i just want to make sure that you dating those two isn't a way of you trying to get back at me for how much yelling I've been doing, I don't want you leading them on or nothin" sighed Darry

"What?No! I love them with all my heart, I mean yeah you do yell at me a lot but they've been helping me deal with it. They hold me when I'm angry, they help me a lot more than Soda ever could. I couldn't lead them on even if I wanted to, I love them both way too much" said Pony. Darry sighed, he knew his little brother would say that.

"You do yell a bit too much but I run to either them or Johnny when I need to cool off, Steve told me how much you and I's fighting has been hurting Soda, that's why I only talk back if I really feel the need to," Pony said softly. Darry's words hitched in his throat, he didn't think about how his yelling at Pony affected Soda.

"If we're all done out here can I go back to bed, it's cold out here," said Pony, Darry nodded and Pony went back to his room and snuggled back into the embrace of his boyfriends.

"What did Superman want?" mumbled Dally, pulling Pony closer

"To make sure that I wasn't dating you two just to get back at him for yelling at me so much, I told him the very thought of something like that was crazy" replied Pony, trying to sink deeper into Dally and Steve's embrace

"Ok," said Dally, gently petting Pony's hair.

"Hmm, what's going on?" mumbled Steve "Dally quit hogging our boyfriend" he pulled Pony back into his arms

"Nothing to worry about Stevie" said Pony

"Mmm, good, now, this doofus had you all night, my turn," said Steve, tightening his grip

"Now that we're allowed to sleep together we need to arrange a better sleeping situation," said Pony

"Sandwich style, you use me as a pillow and him as a blanket, he's taller so he makes a better blanket" murmured Steve

"Works for me," said Dally draping his arm over Pony who fell asleep pretty quickly. Steve and Dally stayed awake.

"Ya know we never did decide how we share him," said Steve.

"simple, whichever one of us he decides He needs most at any given time is the one who comforts him. The rest of the time he's just in the middle of us," Dally stated. Steve nodded and ran his hand through Pony's hair.

"Maybe we should get up, The Addams Family will be on soon," said Dally his eyes lighting up

"I never knew you liked that show," said Steve

"Are you kidding? It's awesome" said, Dally

"You are such a nerd" chuckled Steve

"Pony loves me, that's all I care about," said Dally sticking his tongue out at Steve and cuddling Pony.

"I like the show to Stevie" mumbled Pony. Dally lifted Pony into his arms and carried him to the living room and turned the tv onto the Addams Family. The three of them snuggled and watched the antics of a family crazier than their own yet somehow more normal as well.

"I want the three of us to be like Gomez and Morticia, that's my goal for this relationship," said Ponyboy happily

"We can certainly try, Karamia," said Dally before kissing Ponyboy softly


	29. Sapphires and Emeralds Part 2:Excitement

**Part 2 of Sapphires and Emeralds. I own nothing in this but the plot, and I don't profess to claim anything about how the Olympic tryouts work.**

Pony came back inside after his morning run, he found a stack of mail on the counter

"Hmm, Bill, Bill, junk, Bill. huh? What's this?" he asked himself, the rather official-looking envelope catching his eye. He spotted the Olympic symbol on the top and opened it with shaky hands.

 _Dear Mr. Curtis_

 _The Olympic committee will be hosting Olympic track qualifiers in Tulsa. Your previous scores have been sent to us by Tulsa University and you qualify for tryouts for the summer Olympic games held in_ _Montreal, Canada July 17-August 1, 1976._

 _We look forward to seeing you there._

 _Olympic committee member_

Pony read the letter several times, this was it, this was his ticket to the big leagues, the Olympics. His smile broadened, he looked at the rest of the information, including the tryout dates and times. It was scheduled for the week he and Dally would get back from their honeymoon.

"Perfect," said Pony,

"I need to adjust my schedule and running mileage and diet" muttered Pony, he had three months to prepare and needed to be in tip-top shape. He started going through the cabinets and fridge, checking the calories and making a list of the stuff he'd need, Dally was at work and Pony needed to adjust his calorie intake after some careful math, he weeded out most of their sugary cereals and candy, writing high carbohydrate foods packed with vitamins on a list, he also added vitamin supplements and a new pair of sneakers, he'd need those if he was going to start pushing ten miles on his daily run. He kept Dally's favorite cereal in the cupboard though.

"Shoot, I have class in an hour" griped Pony looking at the time, he took a quick shower and got into his normal jeans and t-shirt before running to catch the city bus. After sitting through his boring math class he decided to run home, though he'd stop by to see Dally at work first. Pony walked into the sports bar on the corner of Main street where Dally worked as a bouncer, it was the middle of the day so Dally was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender.

"Hey Dal," said Pony with a soft smile

"Hey kiddo" smiled Dally, giving his fiance a hug that promised a kiss later.

"Dal, I got a letter this morning, they want me to try out for the Olympics!" said Pony excitedly. Dally's eyes widened.

"That's great Pone!" exclaimed Dally " I'm so proud of you, have you told your brothers?" asked Dally

"Not yet, I was on my way home from class," said Pony

"Why don't you go tell them now, I'll see you back home later," said Dally before whispering

"You aren't leaving our room when I get home, we are celebrating"

Pony shivered with anticipation. He knew Dally wanted to take him into the back room and kiss him senseless but couldn't right now. He squeezed Dally's shoulder affectionately before heading to Darry's house. His brothers were so happy they swung him around before making adjustments to their own schedules so they could watch him race. Pony opened the door to their apartment and noticed the whole area was lit solely with candles, Pony could smell cinnamon and vanilla meaning Dally had gotten scented candles, there were violet petals on the floor and a table set for two in the middle of the living room, a bottle of Pony's favorite red wine was sitting on the table and glasses full of the fruity alcohol. The plates held spaghetti with meatballs and a lit candelabra accented the table. Dally came out of their bedroom dress in his nicest outfit, which was admittedly just a pair of dark washed jeans and a black button-up shirt.

"Dally, what's all this?" asked Pony, shocked, Dally never did romantic. Dally pulled Pony into his arms

"I didn't get to express how truly proud I am of you earlier, I wanted to do something special to celebrate," said Dally. They sat down to eat, Pony couldn't stop giggling at Dally's actions, he never was one for a romance he was always blunt and to the point. After they finished, Dally extinguished the candles and the two of them got into bed, snuggling into each other

"We need to do this more often, I like this new romantic side of you," said Pony as he rested his head on Dally's chest. Their wedding day came sunny and beautiful, the backyard of the Curtis decked out with flowers and a full-service bbq buffet courtesy of Darry. They were getting married like greasers, dressed in whitewashed jeans and a white t-shirt, Dally in black jeans and a black t-shirt, their hair both greased and styled. Tim was handling the ceremony.

"So you Dallas Winston take Ponyboy Curtis to be your husband?" asked Tim

"I do," said Dally, his right hand fully on the bottle of hair grease just above Pony's

"Do you Ponyboy Curtis take Dallas Winston as your husband?" asked Tim

"I do," said Pony happily

"Then by the power vested in me by the greasers of Tulsa, I now pronounce you to be married, you may make out now," said Tim. Pony kissed Dally, everyone cheered and then they all went to the food tables, everyone got drunk and had plenty of food. That night Pony and Dally left for their week in Texas.

The day of the Olympic qualifiers came and Pony was a bundle of nerves

"Your gonna do great babe, they may as well just give you the gold now," said Dally as they drove to the spot. Soon it was time for the race, Pony's eyes were glued on the finish line, he tuned out the cheering crowd and his ears only heard the start pistol, he felt the wind rush past his face, the other competitors became a blur behind him as he cut the tape with his body. 100 meters in six seconds, a new world record. The cheers from the crowd were suddenly deafening as he was embraced by the whole gang, this was it, he was going to the Olympics. That night after the whole gang had finished celebrating, Dally and Pony were at their apartment.

"Considering you just set a new world record they should just give you the gold medal right now" chuckled Dally as he gently caressed Pony's cheek. Pony smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dally who pulled his husband close and kissed him softly.

"I love you," said Pony

"I love you to Pone," said Dally holding Pony closer

"Let's go watch some TV, it's been a while since we've watched a marathon of M*A*S*H," said Pony

"I'll get the Pepsi and popcorn, you get the big blanket," said Dally. Pony smiled and ran to get their largest comforter, he turned on the TV and waited for the show to start, thankfully it was 15 minutes before the scheduled marathon. Dally came over with the popcorn and soda.

"Cheat day" giggled Pony, knowing popcorn and soda were against his strict track diet. He sat on Dally's lap, both of them were covered with a giant blanket and surrounded by pillows. Pony fell asleep halfway through the first episode and Dally stopped paying attention to the TV, he was more focused on holding Pony as close as possible.

"I'm so proud of you my love," said Dally, kissing Pony's forehead causing Pony to smile. Dally had given up crime and being a JD once he started dating Pony, he realized he wanted more out of life than petty crime, he wanted love, a family, and peace. Pony went on to win gold at the Olympics and set a new world record. He graduated Valedictorian from Tulsa University with a masters in journalism.


	30. Too Far

**Requested By Soraxtsuna123, warning attempted suicide, bullying, depression, and death threats.**

This wasn't the first time a folded note had found its way onto Pony's desk. He tried to ignore the folded piece of paper that he knew would on cause him more pain. He stuffed the damn thing into his bookbag before feeling a spitball hit the back of his head.

'Five more minutes till the bell' thought Pony as he tried to ignore the snickering socs in his class. He was the only greaser in AP literature, well the only greaser in all of his classes really.

'For once why couldn't they have put me in the same English class as Two-Bit or Johnny or even Steve" thought Pony as the bell rang and he quickly gathered his stuff and made it out into the hall before the crowds.

"Hey grease, not so fast" snarled Big Jim, the meanest socs in his class, the only reason that guy was in advanced placement and passing was because his family had paid thousands to the school in order for him to be in a class that would look good on his transcript even though he was dumb as a post. Jim grabbed Pony by the back of his shirt and punched the young greaser in the face after spinning him to face Jim.

"What now Jim" whimpered Pony holding his jaw

"You got a better grade than me on that book report, you're going to pay" snarled Jim. Pony kept his mouth shut because of the pain, great Jim may have fractured his jaw. Pony tried to get away but Jim's lackey's decided to use the fourteen-year-old as a punching bag. Pony limped home because of course two bit and Steve decided to skip today. Pony got home and did his homework, seriously dreading tomorrow and decided to skip dinner.

'Not like I can eat with this jaw anyway' thought pony miserably.

"Pone? Kiddo are you okay? You're awful quiet" said Soda concerned

"I'm fine" pony whispered, barely opening his mouth

"You've been really quiet lately, quieter than Johnny, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Soda

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me," said Pony, trying to cover up how much pain he was in. He had no clue how bad his mask had slipped but he knew he couldn't go on much longer. Soda still looked worried but let the matter drop. The next day Jim and his lackeys had chased pony onto the roof

"Jump baby greaser, or are you chicken" taunted most of the Socs below, despite the demands of the teachers for him to get down or else he'd get detention, pony looked at the asphalt, 7 stories down.

'Why not?' Wondered pony, before he heard seven panicked voices behind him, he was on the edge of the roof, great someone called his brothers

"PONY!, honey, don't Jump" came the frantic voices of Darry and Soda

"Kid, come on don't do this", Dally's voice, but it sounded nothing like Dally, it's was desperate and pleading, full of concern

"Take my hand Pone" two-bit pleaded, holding out his hand for Pony to take. For a brief instant pony seemed like he was going to take it. But the jeers and taunts of the Socs, the angry voices of the teachers, and the weight of everything over the school year caused him to drop his hand, close his eyes and lean backward

"Do a backflip" shouted Jim,

"PONY!" Shouted Johnny, racing forward, faster than any of the guys, grabbing his best friend before he fell, pulling pony to safety and into his arms where pony broke down, sobbing

"Shhhh, it's okay, I got ya" soothed Johnny, the rest of the gang crowding around them, Darry took Pony from Johnny and into his own arms, soda rubbing Pony's back

"It hurts, I can't, make it stop" sobbed Pony, burying his face into Darry's chest.

"Shh, I've got ya little colt, it's going to be okay, talk to me baby, please" pleaded Darry, he had never known true terror until he saw his precious baby brother falling backward off the roof, he owed Johnny everything for saving pony.

"We got ya, kid," said Steve softly

"Talk to us, don't freak us out like that" chided Dally, he'd need a stiff drink later, he'd never known the kid to pull something like that, oh those Socs were in for a rumble, they almost caused the baby of the gang to kill himself. Everyone could hear Jim calling pony a coward and a wimp, Steve, Dally, and Two-bit looked over the edge of the roof to see who to aim their hatred at. The three of them went back down into the parking lot and lifted Jim up by the collar of his Madras shirt

"Listen shit head, that kid has more reason to live than you will ever, I don't care if the cops see me beat your sorry ass into pulp before pumping you full of lead, your sorry no good piece of shit self almost lost us our little brother, hell is too good for you" growled Dally before punching Jim in the face till his knuckles bled before pulling out his loaded heater and aiming at Jim, EMT's were paying too much attention to getting Pony down safely to pay any attention to the soc on the other end of Dally's gun, the cop on scene was a former greaser, he knew of the conflict, this little piece of shit Soc wasn't getting away with it this time

"Winston, let me take the punk down to the station, you come to, you assaulted him," said the cop. But Dally saw the look in the cops eye, this cop would turn a blind eye to anything Dally did to the piece of shit in the holding cell. Girls were hailing a blushing Johnny as a hero, glory no one knew if his face was red from embarrassment or the lipstick of girls kissing his cheeks. The ambulance took Pony to the hospital to make sure he was okay physically and to make sure Pony got therapy. The principal was yelling at the teachers because of how badly they handled the situation. At the hospital, Pony had to undergo surgery to fix his jaw and several broken ribs, because the hospital knew Darry had not caused any of Pony's injuries, the state was not notified. Pony was laying in the hospital bed, a worried Soda and Darry next to him.

"I'm sorry" whimpered pony

"It's not your fault little colt," said Soda, gently petting Pony's hair

"Baby, if this ever happens again you need to tell me, I can't lose you Pone, you and Soda are all I have left," said Darry, tears streaming down his face. Pony was shocked, Darry never cried. Pony hugged Darry, burying his face into his big brother's chest. He knew things would be okay, he just didn't know when.


	31. Unfettered Anger

**For JJkitten23, sorry this took much longer than I was intending but writer's block and the concept was kinda tricky. Warning characters OOC and Curly/Ponyboy shipping.**

"Well looked what the cat dragged in" drawled a voice in the darkness

"Hey Curls" smiled Pony

"Who'd you get mad at tonight?" asked Curly sitting down next to Pony

"Your slut of a sister kept hitting on me, she knows full well that I'm your man," said Pony irritably and lighting a cigarette

"Of all the people you get angry at She's probably been the one who deserved it the most, well her and those Socs who jumped Johnny" chuckled Curly

"Just say it, I have anger problems" snapped Pony, not for the first time in their relationship. Curly just chuckled and shook his head

"Nah, maybe everyone else who knows would call it that, but hey you put up with shit, therefore, you deserve to get angry at the world, and hey if you beat up some socs while you're on one of your blowups, what greaser will care?" said Curly

"My brothers," said Pony exhaling his smoke and leaning back

"Your overbearing, overshadowing, brothers, the annoying Two-Bit, Dally, and don't even mention how much I hate steve," said Curly lighting his own smoke

"You forgot Johnny," said Pony

"Nah, I just said all the members of your gang that look down on you, Johnny is the one guy beside you who gets it, with everything that kid has been through I bet his anger problems would be even worse than yours are if he didn't have your gang looking out for him, he's a good kid, timid but hey we all have our faults" said Curly

"Ok now I know you are sober, you never talk like that normally, usually your drunk and breaking more laws than I have fingers," said Pony

"That's because I just got out of reform school and decided to find you before getting a drink," said Curly. Pony flashed him a rare smile. A few weeks went by and Curly was once again in a reformatory, so Pony didn't have him to ground his anger. One night Pony was talking with Johnny in the lot, trying to control himself from blowing up over the slightest things, especially after being jumped the day before. After trying to control himself while dealing with Darry, the slap pushed him over the edge, he was ready to blow up, but he had to control it for Johnny's sake.

"Give him a bath David" snarled the voice of Bob, and Pony saw red. He pounded the socs that were holding him, he was done, he couldn't hold back his anger anymore. Johnny stood there shocked as Ponyboy pounded the soc's heads in.

"Pony, what the hell was that?" asked Johnny, but Pony was still mad, he couldn't reign himself in, not without Curly.

"I HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS OK!" snapped Pony, Johnny was startled.

"Pone, calm down," said Johnny softly

"I FUCKING CAN'T!" shouted Pony

"Pony, I know you're mad, but I know how to help," said Johnny calmly

"NO YOU DON'T ONLY CURLY DOSE!" screamed Pony

"Yes I do, believe me, Dally has anger issues too, I can help you," said Johnny soothingly and gently pulling the raging fourteen-year-old into a hug

"Breath Pony," said Johnny, rubbing his best friend's back. Then Pony began sobbing

"I'm just so angry all the fucking time, I can't do this anymore" sobbed Pony

"I know, I know, how about we get you calmed down before we call the cops on these pieces of trash" said Johnny, he was still terrified and shaking but Pony needed to calm down first. After they gave statements to the cops, they were escorted back to the curtis house and Pony went to his room.

"Well that was stressful," said Two-Bit

"You don't know the half of it" whispered Johnny. A few weeks went passed and Pony still got pissed off more and more, and Curly still wasn't around. One Day some Soc's were taunting him near his house, he was already on edge and had had a bad day when one of the socs said something about his mother being a slut. Pony wheeled around and Decked the guy before pounding him into the ground, unaware that the gang was watching, Pony was red in the face, screaming at the soc and his friends, beating the larger socs to a pulp. He was still seeing red even after the socs ran away. The gang was staring at him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Steve

"Why don't I show you in person" growled Pony stepping forward looking ready to attack Steve next.

"Woah Woah, calm down Pone" said Two-Bit

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR OBNOXIOUS FACE FOR ONCE KEITH!" shouted Pony. Johnny quickly was at Pony's side trying to calm the raging fourteen-year-old

"Dally go call Tim, tell him we need Curly over here NOW!" said Johnny urgently, Dally nodded, still shocked at Pony's actions

"Pone, buddy, try to calm down," said Johnny

"I AM CALM" screamed Pony. Soda and Darry were still in shock

"Pone, Curly's on his way, just relax," said Johnny soothingly

"NO! ALL THESE ASSHOLES DESERVE TO KNOW HOW PISSED THEY MAKE ME!" shouted Pony. just in the nick of Time, Curly ran over.

"Breath babe," said Curly, pulling Pony close

"Kid, I'm impressed," said Dally admiringly

"Not now Dal" hissed Johnny  
"YOU WOULD LIKE IT WOULDN'T YOU UNGRATEFUL HOOD!" shouted Pony at Dally

"Babe, calm down, let's head inside and get a Pepsi and a smoke," said Curly soothingly. Pony merely growled like a feral dog. Curly sighed, last resort. He kissed Pony on the lips causing the boy to melt and calm down. Darry had finally recovered from the shock

"Everyone into the house NOW!" he demanded. Now Pony was scared, his anger had abated completely but now Darry looked both frightened and Pissed, not a good combo, like a cornered wolf. When everyone was seated in the Curtis house, Pony listened to Darry rant about how Pony should have told him and how the hell were they gonna cover this up, how they'd discuss Pony's relationship with Curly later.

"Dare. I hate to but in on your tirate but I have anger problems too, I'm more miffed that Johnny knew and didn't tell any of us, but this is something that I completely understand and I'm surprised how well Pony can control it, considering that I couldn't control my own problems till I met Johnny and found somewhere I could redirect my emotions," said Dally, Darry sighed

"Pone, why didn't you tell us?" asked Soda

"I was scared at how you'd react" whimpered Pony

"Oh kiddo, we would have helped you, gotten help for you," said Soda

"We never had the money" whimpered Pony, trying not to get mad again, Culy's hand holding his was helping, but only just.

"Look, kid, we'll help you out with this, just don't keep these things from us again, ya dig? Trust me if you don't let people help you you'll end up in the cooler" said Dally. Pony nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"We'll get through this with you, as a family," said Soda


	32. Dream Come True

**I own nothing, this is a Pony/Johnny story what if Pony had been hurt in the fire instead of Johnny? What if Johnny had a loving aunt from Massachusetts who had been a long-time friend of Pony's mother?**

The beeping of his heart monitor was annoying Pony thought as he woke up sore and unable to feel anything lower than the middle of his back. However, he could feel someone's hand running through his hair.

"J-Johnny?" Asked Pony, his voice cracked and was barely even a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here baby, you've been in a coma for 2 weeks, don't worry I ain't going to jail the Socs confessed that it was their fault" soothed Johnny

"What about Soda and Darry?" asked Pony

"The courts ruled that its best for you to stay with them, they don't have any homes that can take in a paralyzed kid so you get to stay with your brothers, they also looked at my medical records, needless to say, my parents are in jail and I get to live with you guys," said Johnny cupping Pony's cheek with his palm. Pony smiled and leaned into Johnny's hand.

"How soon can I go home?" asked Pony

"Not for a while baby, you were hurt really bad," said Johnny quietly

"where's Soda and Darry?" asked Pony tiredly

"Work, they've had me come over every day after school to keep you company, not that I minded," said Johnny

"What about Dally?" asked Pony

"He's in the cooler again, stole a car," said Johnny

"Typical Dally" chuckled Pony. The two of them sat in silence for a while, Johnny holding Pony's hand and stroking his hair.

"Johnny, can you hold me for a bit, like how we used to cuddle on the couch to watch TV," asked Pony

"Sorry baby, I don't want to risk hurting you or a nurse walking in, we can cuddle after you get released from here," said Johnny sadly

"How bad am I hurt?" asked Pony

"Your back is busted and most of you is burned pretty bad," said Johnny

"Oh," said Pony sadly.

"But you know what that means right," said Johnny, trying to cheer Pony up

"That I'm even more of a burden on Darry," said Pony miserably

"What? No, baby, it means that I have an even better excuse to carry you in my arms around the house" said Johnny

"You know you're a bigger goofball than two-bit sometimes," said Pony rolling his eyes

"But I'm your goofball" smiled Johnny before kissing Pony. After another two weeks in the hospital, Pony was released. He still had another month of recovery time before he could go back to school but his brothers and friends were helping him. One afternoon Johnny and Pony were snuggled together on the couch. Pony snuggled closer to Johnny who ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair.  
"Johnny," said Pony

"What baby?" asked Johnny

"I know you still blame yourself for what happened, I see it in your eyes, but it is not your fault. You protected me, the fault is mine for riling up those socs, and falling asleep in the lot" said Pony softly

"It's not your fault either baby, a lot of shit went down that night and a lot of people are to blame, but this war between the greasers and socs is the main factor in all of this. If this war would just stop or if we could just get away from it, our problems would be over" said Johnny

"I wish one of us had a relative that lived far away from everything and we could just go live with them," said Pony. Suddenly Johnny perked up.

"Wait a minute! My mom has a sister who lives in Massachusetts, whenever she used to visit she was always so nice to me, she's a lot like your mom was, she stopped visiting after my mom found out that she lived with another woman who wasn't family, I didn't get it back then but I do now, if we call her she can arrange something with Darry, the courts would probably prefer us with her instead of your brother anyway, also I think she's a doctor so that's an added bonus" said Johnny

"What's her name?" asked Pony

"Amelia, I always called her Aunt Amy," said Johnny

"It would be easier on Darry" admitted Pony, he hated that he was so much of a burden on his big brother.

"Pony, we've told you over and over that you are not a burden on anyone, your brothers love you and are trying their best to give you the life you deserve considering the circumstances," said Johnny holding Pony close

"I know, it's just, seeing how hard Darry has to work to pay off all those bills and knowing it is my fault in the first place I just-" Pony was cut off by Johnny kissing him.

"Stop it, Pone, you are not a burden, it was not your fault, please, you don't like me blaming myself for this and I don't like you blaming yourself, please baby," pleaded Johnny. Pony rested his head on Johnny's chest.

"I think we really do need to call my aunt," said Johnny, running his hand through Pony's hair suddenly remembering that his aunt's "roommate" was a therapist. That night they talked to Darry about the possibility of Pony and Johnny going to live with Johnny's aunt.

"I want to meet both of them first before we make any decisions," said Darry

"I can call and ask if they want to come down for a weekend," said Johnny before grabbing the phone and calling his Aunt's number

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi Aunt Amy," said Johnny_

" _Johnny? Is that you? How's my favorite nephew?" asked Amelia_

" _Could you and Jessica come to Tulsa this weekend? I live with the Curtis's now, you remember them right?" said Johnny_

" _Of course I know the Curtis's "_

" _Yeah," said Johnny_

" _Why do you want us to visit now?" asked Amy_

" _Well-_

After a brief explanation of the last eight months, Amelia and Jessica agreed to visit and see about bringing Pony and Johnny back with them, Amelia talked with Darry and they agreed on a time and day to visit. That weekend Johnny waited anxiously by the window for his aunt's car. Suddenly a reasonably nice looking car pulled up and a woman who looked a lot like Johnny got out followed by a red-headed woman. Johnny smiled and went to meet his aunt.

"Hey, kiddo" laughed Amelia hugging her nephew. Jessica came over

"Hey kiddo, so I here Amy and I aren't the only couple like us in the family now hmm, where's this boyfriend of yours?" laughed Jessica ruffling Johnny's hair

"He's inside," said Johnny, suddenly Darry came out

"Well if it isn't Darry Curtis, I think you were only 8 the last time I saw you" laughed Amelia

"You knew our parents?" asked Soda

"Of course, you mother and I were inseparable through high school, until she met your dad and I had to try to keep my bitch of a sister from abusing Johnny here, but that didn't really work too well," said Amy, a look of sadness crossed her face. They all went inside and Johnny went to the couch to sit with Pony. Amy's doctor instincts kicked in and she went over to the paralyzed boy.

"What meds do the doctors have you on?" asked Amy kindly, seeing the burns

"I can't pronounce half of them but they are in the medicine cabinet," said Pony. Amy went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She looked at the meds and frowned at some of them.

"I don't know why they gave you some of these, but some of these burn creams aren't very effective, try a mix of vitamin E and Aloe Vera as well as the pain relief one," said Amy. That night Darry, Amy, and Jessica discussed Pony and Johnny possibly living with them.

"Can I see those documents? I'm a career therapist but I work in family law part-time" said Jessica. Darry got the documents and Jessica looked over them.

"Ok so what I suggest is for Pony and Johnny to live with us in Massachusetts but we'll bring them back here on holidays and their birthdays, also a week-long visit every six months," said Jessica after reviewing the documents

"What about the transfer of medical and school records for both of them?" asked Darry

"The medical records will be a piece of cake considering I work at one of the most prestigious hospitals in America. Massachusetts also has some of the best schools, we actually live close to Harvard, because Pony won't be going back to school until he's fully recovered and Johnny has pretty much dropped out, I could get all the records sent, I can also have the title of Primary care doctor for both boys transferred to me with relative ease," said Amelia

"That would be a lot easier" admitted Darry

"Of course the visits don't have to be limited to when we come down here, you guys are very welcome to come up and visit any time, just call a day in advance," said Amy

"I think living with you two is what's best for Pony and Johnny," said Darry

"Quick question, did your parents leave a will at all?" asked Jessica looking through all the documents a second time

"I think they were in the process of getting one written but money got in the way," said Darry

"I see, you wouldn't happen to know if they kept drafts of it anywhere would you?" asked Jessica

"No I don't, I think I know why you're asking and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of my siblings that has a godparent," said Darry

"That's why I ask, your parents actually made Amy here, your godmother, I pretty sure I can get the courts to grant custody on those terms," said Jessica

"I didn't know you were my godmother," said Darry, surprised.

"Your mom was my best friend, if I ever had kids of my own she would have been their godmother," said Amy. Darry was now more than willing to give this woman custody of his brother and Johnny, she would have been given it anyway had she been named Pony's godmother from the start and if she could have gotten custody of Johnny without her sister blabbing about the living arrangements she would have.

"We can worry about the formal documents later, for now, let's just enjoy the visit," said Amy

"Agreed," said Darry before noticing Pony and Johnny had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I should probably get those two to bed," said Darry

"I've noticed that Pony is usually sitting on the couch instead of his wheelchair, he doesn't seem to use it very much," said Amy

"Johnny usually carries him around the house and normally they just sit on the couch and Pony will read Gone With The Wind to Johnny, sometimes they'll sit on the couch and smoke, Pony has cut back a lot on that though, he's down to one stick a week thankfully, but Johnny smokes like a chimney. I'm trying to get them both to quit but with all the stress they've been under it's hard, although Johnny's grades have gone up since him and Pony started Dating" said Darry

"Does Pony do any physical therapy exercises?" asked Amy

"He has a few that Johnny helps him with but the doctor doesn't want him doing too much until the burns have mostly healed," said Darry

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this but are they *ahem* "active"?" asked Amy, blushing that she had to ask such a thing

"Not that I'm aware of," said Darry going red in the face.

"As I expected for them at this age," said Amy, Jessica was giggling.

"Any particular reason you're asking this stuff?" asked Darry curiously

"Just trying to gauge what to expect, I understand Johnny is particularly close with Dallas Winston?" asked Amy

"Johnny is the only person in this world that Dally cares about, the only thing I'm worried about is that if Pony and Johnny go live with you, then Dally will get into even more trouble than he already does and that's saying something, he just got out of Jail again for the umpteenth time," said Darry

"Hmm, that is a bit of an issue," said Amy

"We could visit more often, and let Dally come back with us on occasion" suggested Jessica

"Also, part of the custody agreement with Johnny was that his parents had to pay me back for all the medical care and clothes and food I've given him over the years when they should have if you guys get custody what is going to happen with that?" asked Darry

"Hmm, what if it was a joint custody settlement, you would still get the money, heaven knows we aren't going to take that from you, and it might be easier with the paperwork, Pony and Johnny would live with us with visits to you say a weekend every two months due to travel," said Jessica thinking it over

"That does sound like a better idea," said Darry

"Ok we can do the rest of this tomorrow, Do Pony and Johnny tend to share a room or have separate ones?" asked Amy

"Same bed, it's just easier and ever since our parents died Pony's had bad nightmares so sleeping alone just isn't an option, he used to sleep with Soda but when he started dating Johnny, Johnny had a much easier time calming him down after a nightmare that it was just best for them to stay together," said Darry

"How frequent were these nightmares?" asked Jessica

"Every night," said Darry

"Hmm, ok I was already planning helping them with their mental health but I might need to do extra with Pony," said Jessica thoughtfully

"What do they typically eat for breakfast?" asked Amy, she wanted to give Pony a life he was somewhat used to

"Normally hard boiled eggs and a slice of chocolate cake and chocolate milk in the mornings, all three of us have a bit of a sweet tooth, although he's a Pepsi addict," said Darry

"I see, well maybe if I make it a dark chocolate cake with whipped cream frosting it might be a bit healthier, I'm not too concerned about the chocolate milk but the amount of sugar in the Pepsi means I might have to limit his consumption of it because high blood sugar levels might be a concern with his medication, anything they won't eat?" said Amy

"The week in windrixville made Pony despise bologna," said Darry

"What about Johnny?" asked Amy

"He's not picky, other than lima beans he'll eat whatever's in front of him," said Darry

"Good, that won't be a problem then, I refuse to allow those green cretins into the house," said Jessica

"I don't care for them either," said Darry

"Anything else?" asked Amy

"Pony loves books and movies, the kid would probably read 5 books a week if I didn't make him get some fresh air," said Darry

"So library card is a must," nodded Amy writing stuff down

"All of us love playing football, It's been hard since Pony can't play with us anymore," said Darry sadly

"I have a friend who works with the New England Patriots, I might be able to get tickets to a game for the boys," said Jessica

"That would be fantastic!" exclaimed Darry

"Also some vacations are in order, we've had no kids of our own so we've been saving a good portion of our income for years and have plenty of extra cash to spoil those two," said Jessica happily, she really had always wanted to be a mother but that was just never possible for her and Amy until now. Darry could tell that both women were anxious to fill the parent role for the boys. Pony was asleep on Johnny's shoulder like normal,

"How often does Pony sleep?" asked Amy

"The doctor said frequent naps are normal with the medication he's on and how his body is trying to heal," said Darry

"I see, when he starts school, I'm going to have to put him on a medication that won't make him drowsy," said Amy. The end of the weekend came and Pony and Johnny's stuff was packed into Amy's car.

"Call at least once a week kiddo," said Darry hugging his little brother

"I will Dare," said Pony. Soda hugged Pony tightly

"Call me every night kiddo," said Soda, he really didn't want Pony to go but he knew it would be much safer for his little brother to leave than to stay.

"I'll tell Dally you're safe," said Two-Bit to Johnny

"Thanks, Two," said Johnny. Soon they were on their way to Massachusetts, passing a beautiful countryside with leaves of bright reds and oranges. To a place with no greasers or socs, just plain ordinary people.


	33. The Father they Need

**Me Again, I had this thought about how few stories there are about Mr. Curtis interacting with the boys who aren't his sons so I made this little fluff piece.**

Dallas Winston never had a good relationship with his parents, especially after they kicked him out at age 10 after he got arrested. Imagine his surprise when his dad calls him and asks him for money

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT NEVER GAVE ME ANYTHING WHY THE HELL SHOULD I GIVE YOU TEN GRAND" shouted Dally into the phone.

"Dallas give me the phone," said Mr. Curtis calmly. Dally was surprised but handed the phone to Mr. Curtis

"Mr. Winston, you do not have the right to demand money from your son, it is the job of the parent to provide for their child until the age of 18, and you certainly haven't done that, do not call this number again, have a good day" Said Mr Curtis before hanging up the phone then turning to Dally

"Son, don't listen to that bastard, you owe him nothing," said Darrel firmly

"I could've handled it, I don't need yours or nobody's help" growled Dally

"Dallas, listen to me, I know you could have handled it but I wanted to emphasize to the bastard how wrong he was, even though I've never met this man I hate his guts for how he treats his own son," said Mr. Curtis

"You do?" asked Dally, confused

"No father should ever treat his son like crap, your dose so I hate him," said Mr. Curtis

"Er, thanks I guess," said Dally shrugging and walking away. Darrel sighed, what was it with parents in this city treating their kids like crap, just because you're poor doesn't mean you can't love your kid.

"Darry son can you come here real quick?" asked Darrel, thinking of a plan to get the boys of this neighborhood some decent parenting even for a weekend.

"Yeah dad?" asked Darry

"I'm going to be taking Dallas, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve and those Shepard boys camping and fishing this weekend, could you go tell them all to pack some stuff for a weekend?" asked Darrel.

"Sure, but why?" asked Darry

"Because they need a father figure in their lives, someone they can bond with and teach them how to be decent young men," said Darrel. Darry nodded and went to find the guys. About an hour later the six boys were in the Curtis' living room looking confused but carrying bags of clothes.

"What's this about?" asked Tim

"I'm taking the six of you camping and fishing this weekend," said Darrel, Johnny's eyes lit up, Two-Bit looked excited, Dally and Steve were skeptical and Tim and Curly were apprehensive.

"I get those three going with you, they practically live here, but why Curly and I?" asked Tim

"Because you need a father figure as much as they do," said Darrel. Tim was rendered speechless, although the small kid that was still deep in his heart had always wanted something like this. He nodded and the seven men got into the truck to go out to the forest about an hour drive from the house. Johnny looked like a little kid again at the prospect of being in the woods and having a real father figure, Dally just sat on a stump and wondered why Mr. Curtis was doing this. As Darrel showed the boys how to set up a campsite and then catch a fish for dinner, Dally decided this was worth a shot, if not to see Two-Bit get pulled into the lake by an overly large trout. That night they were roasting the fish over the fire and making smores. All the boys felt that a piece of their life that had been missing was finally found. Dally smiled as he watched Johnny roast a marshmallow the kid looked like he was having the time of his life out here. Tim actually looked relaxed as he stared at the stars, cigarette in his mouth. Two-Bit was trying to tell a ghost story but Steve kept poking him with the marshmallow stick so now Two-Bit was covered in white goo. Curly discovered a fondness for burnt marshmallows and Tim realized fish didn't taste bad after all.

"Thanks, Dad," said Dally before realizing what he said.

"No problem, and as far as I'm concerned I'm your father if you want me to be, that goes for all of you boys," said Darrel with a smile.


End file.
